Marvel Avenger's Academy
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Based on the mobile game of the same name, we're going to explore how the characters might interact with each other. Trying to keep with the feel of the game and some of the aspects, we've also taken some small liberties with the characters. LokiXAmora, TonyXNatasha, other pairings to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 1**

SHIELD Academy, one of THE most prestigious academies in the country; its Headmaster was Nick Fury and as his right hand was Pepper Potts and the Science Teacher Hank Pym.

Yes they're where only three members of staff at the moment, because everything else was under construction.

This school is a very special school. It is a school for super heroes

"Ms Potts, how are the constructions for the buildings?" Fury asked Pepper.

"They are doing well Sir." The red haired, blue eyed woman dressed in a white blouse and black pencil skirt "The Student Dorms and Stark Tower should be finished within the hour."

"I still can't believe we've got a building named after Stark..." Fury sighed "But he DID fund part of our academy."

"It's where all the high-tech and computers are." Pepper Potts nodded "And speaking of Mr Stark he has yet to arrive."

"Where IS he? He said he'd be here." Fury grumbled.

"I've got news on that...he was out partying last night." Pepper answered showing her tablet to the Headmaster.

"Of course." He sighed. Fury was a strong, tall looking Blackman with an eye-patch. He wore an all black Kevlar uniform with a black trench-coat reaching his ankles. And if you saw him all you'd say 'Is that Samuel L Jackson'?

"Where's Pym?" Fury asked

"He's working in his lab." Pepper answered

"Of course..." He sighed

"Any other students on their way?"

"There's a foreign male student and also a new girl that are transferring here." Pepper answered

"Better arrive soon." He frowned

"Yes sir." Pepper nodded but was soon rectified with a flying man in a half made metal suit, with a red and yellow jacket and black trousers.

"Ah...sorry I'm late...I had business." the young adult spoke with a cocky attitude.

The teenager had sleek, stylish black hair and blue eyes. In the middle of his chest, shining through his black shirt. He had a red armoured glove on his right hand and armoured boots with thrusters

"You're late Stark." Fury frowned

"Like I said: I had business." He answered

"No excuse, you're supposed to be a responsible donor and student." Fury responded seriously

"Oh chill out will ya Fury?" Tong waved off, walking past him "Where are the other students? I thought you said I was late?"

"You ARE late; YOU'RE the first one here." Pepper answered pointing her finger at him

"Whoa! Calm down will ya Pepper?" Tony raised his hands to help calm her down.

"Wait... I'm late and I'm still the first?" He asked in confusion "Okay then! You can't punish me because the others are even later than I am!" He smirked

"Owowowowowowow!" He flinched in pain "Knock of off Pepper! Come on!"

"Ms Potts." Fury spoke simply but also had a VERY small smile on his lips

"Of course Sir." Pepper nodded and released Tony's ear.

"Ow...!" Tony rubbed his ear in pain.

"You've been wanting to do that since I hired you, didn't you?" He frowned

"I have no idea what you mean." Pepper answered with a smile

"So, what do we have in the academy?" Tony asked

"This is it." Pepper answered

"... That's it?" He deadpanned

"We've only JUST opened. We need to access more buildings and resources; we can't just rely on you Tony." Pepper answered

"Aw, why not? I'm awesome." He smirked

"Because we're not having this 100% funded by Stark Enterprises! We're an equal opportunist academy NOT a branch of your conglomerate!" Fury answered

"And I'm not having you as my boss again." Pepper added

"What was wrong with me being your boss?" Tony asked

"Shall I give you the list?" Pepper glared darkly at Tony.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." He frowned

"Oh-ho-ho...I'll send you the E-mail." Pepper answered

"Ha, ha, ha...THIS is Avenger's Academy? ONE student?" A male HYDRA student waltzed up, despite being in HYDRA he wasn't "premium" HYDRA material.

"I'm not the only one, asshole. Just the first one here." Tony glared

"Whatever; expect our school to beat you Stark." The student answered, then he eyed up Pepper.

"DON'T even THINK about it." Pepper answered

"You aren't touching her." Tony growled, standing in front of Pepper and holding his gauntlets had towards the HYDRA students with the palm glowing

"Okay, okay...I'm going; know this: it takes more than one student to keep a school running." The HYDRA student chuckled and left

"Thanks Tony." Pepper sighed

"Welcome." He smirked before he added cheekily "Other students ARE coming, right?"

"Yes, a female student and an exchange male student." Fury answered

"Should be here within the week." Pepper added

"Dang." He sighed in bitterness "Wait, a female student? She hot?"

"She's...attractive, in a sense." Pepper answered

"Nice..." Tony smiled "What do you mean "in a sense"?" He asked

"Here's a photo." Pepper revealed a picture of the female student on her tablet.

It was a picture of a beautiful girl with medium length light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. In the photo she was wearing a yellow t-shirt under a black leather jacket with yellow stripes on her right hand sleeve.

"She's hot." Tony smiled "Wait. That's Janet Van Dyne, the Wasp! The up and coming fashion designer!" He gasped recognizing her before smirking "Awesome."

"Her reputation precedes her." Pepper's eyebrows lifted lightly and saw an e-mail come up as she brought back her tablet. "Oh, she's sent an email. To Ms Potts I'll be coming to the Academy today, I hope it's not an inconvenience. Janet "The Wasp" Van Dyne."

"Awesome!" Tony smiled

"I'll have to make accommodations then." Pepper spoke to Nick Fury.

"Of course." Fury nodded

"And I'LL be the welcoming comity." Tony smiled proudly

"YOU are going to get you paperwork Tony!" Pepper answered

"The dorm is nearly finished." She nodded

"Oh! We're sharing?" Tony smirked in excitement

"Girls and males are set in different rooms. No co-ed rooms." Furry frowned

"... Damn." Tony huffed

An explosion was heard from the opposite end of the campus, not a powerful or huge explosion, but an explosion nonetheless "What was that?!" Pepper and Tony snapped

"Ah, Director Fury! I have news on my developments!" An excited wizened voice spoke running over

"PYM! What the hell is going on?" Fury snapped at Hank Pym the academy's science teacher.

Hank Pym, creator of the Pym Particles and former Ant-Man; He had short blonde hair and goatee; he also wore a professional scientist lab-coat that was lightly scorched in places from the explosion.

The now named Giant Man was grinning ear to ear

"WHAT. Happened?" Fury demanded

"Science Sir, I've managed to make a breakthrough in the time fog that surrounds the school." Hank answered

"Look out below!" the figure spoke as she flew to the ground "Sorry I'm late, I had some last minute works for some clothes."

"So, you're Janet Van Dyne, huh?" Tony smiled suavely, recognising her from her pictures. He walked towards her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder "I'm Tony Stark, Iron Man, and can I just say that you are a million times more beautiful in person." He smiled charmingly

"I'm flattered." Janet smiled and then turned to Nick and Pepper "Nice to meet you Director Fury, sorry I'm late."

"You're a day early, remember." Pepper smiled "And I would recommend not letting Mr Stark get so 'close'."

"Thank you." Janet nodded

"And **I** would recommend not listening to Ms Stick-In-The-Mud." Tony teased lightly

"So, would you like a date at the club once it is open?" He smiled, wiggling his eyebrow lightly

"The school has a club?" Janet asked

"Yes, but it's currently under construction, you'll have time to work on your studies until then." Director Fury answered

"The club, the dorm and the lab are all nearly completed." Pepper replied "Another... 45 minutes, roughly."

"What can we do for an hour then?" Janet asked

"We've got some tasks on the task-board that you can occupy yourselves with." Fury answered

"Is that like homework?" Tony asked

"In a way." Fury answered

"Stupid homework." He pouted, walking towards said bored with a giggling Janet following him

"So what's on the agenda here?" Tony sighed looking at the board list.

"Shooting range?" She asked

"What do we need a shooting range for?" Tony asked "Except for the obvious."

"BECAUSE the obvious. You're heroes in training and you NEED practice." Pepper answered

"Bet I can get a higher score than you." Janet smiled, shooting a bolt of yellow every from her hand at the target

"Oh-ho...I'd like to see you try Miss Van Dyne." Tony smiled powering up his Iron Man hand.

"Wanna bet?" She smirked

"Oh yeah...If **I** win, you go on a date with me." Tony smiled

"And if **I** win?"

"Well...now that's up to you doesn't it?" Tony smiled

"Fine." She smirked, chuckling

"This isn't-" Fury began to speak

"Sir, let them fight it out." Pepper reassured him. "Trust me. Or this will just escalate."

"Ready?" Tony asked as they started at the training area

Janet fired off a round at one of the targets with a small smile. "Ready."

"GO!" The both called

As the two began their assault on the target range they maintained a constant and almost steady flow. Pepper was impressed at the amount they were using; Fury less so, it takes more than firepower to be a hero.

The seconds passed into minutes as they increased their blast speed

"How strong did you say those targets were, Sir?" Pepper asked

"Strong. And self-repairing." Fury answered

"I'm 90+ Janet. Hope you're not mad." Tony quipped

"95+." She replied

"What? No freaking way!" Tony upped his firing blasts scoring past her

"Easy Tony, you break it you buy it." Janet teased

"I can buy this place three times over easily." Tony replied

"Easier. Said. Then. Done." Janet answered as the timer went off and the totals added up.

"A tie?" They both spoke in shock

They both sighed, shoulders slumping

"Calmed down?" Fury asked

"Yeah...good training Janet..." Tony sighed.

"Thanks...you too." Janet reciprocated

The two high-fived lightly, smiling... Before Janet suddenly wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulder and pulled him into a one-arm hugged, taking a picture of the two of them on her phone

"Gotta tweet this." She smiled, typing away as she let go of him

"You're on Twitter?" Tony chuckled

"Course, I have a positive following." Janet smiled "Jst joined Avenger Academy. Frnds wth T-Stark. #Avengersrule"

"Just friends?" Tony asked, pouting

"For now maybe, but who knows." Janet chuckled

"Sweet." Tony smirked

"Okay you two, that's enough." Fury frowned

"Now, with that assignment done: you gain experience in being heroes...though by the looks of it you seem more into one-upping the other than actual training."

"We thought that WAS training." Tony commented

"That WASN'T training, that was showing off." Fury answered

"Training and showing off can be the same thing!" Tony argued

"Only if you're a child." Fury answered

"An excellent synonym Director Fury." A voice spoke behind them as a bright rainbow light appeared and then disappeared in an instant revealing two figures; One being a grand aged man with an eye-patch, silvery beard and hair under a golden horned helmet and armour with purple clothes with fur trim.

The second was a young man in a green coat, waistcoat and trousers over a yellow undershirt with a black tie. His hair was black and almost curl pointed at the sides.

"I apologize for my son's tardiness, he was more preoccupied with his own mischief than education." the old man spoke

"Please Father, as if I need to come here?" The boy scoffed, slightly arrogantly

"Odin." Fury nodded

"Eye-patch bros." Janet whispered to Tony with a giggle, making him chuckle

"Fury, sir, I don't mean to be rude but what you said is nonsense." Tony said with respect "Showing off, competing and other similar things all encourage you to do your best. To be better. To grow. Being lazy stunts your growth and being arrogant is childish."

"See, HE gets it." The young man spoke

"You forgot he is a genius. He is smart and while he jokes about and slacks off, he knows what he is doing." Pepper told Fury

"Thanks. Err... Sorry, but what's your name?" Tony asked as he held his hand out to the man

"Odin, Son of Bor, Son of Buri. All-Father of Asgard." Odin introduced himself accepting the handshake "And this is my son: Loki."

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 2**

"Loki? What sort of name is "Loki"?" Tony asked

"MY name, Mortal; and you'll do well to remember it as we are going to be...students together." Loki answered

"I'm joking man." Tony chuckled, shaking his hand

"Now, I expect great things from you My Son. Director Fury, I leave him in your capable hands." Odin spoke respectfully.

"Will do." Furry nodded

"Here are your identification cards." Pepper said handing each of them what looked like a simple ID card. It was a plane white card with their pictures in the top left, the Avenger's 'A' in blue. And at the bottom as the image of a coin with a number below them, a gold shield with a single star in it and a green bar

"What's with the coin, shield and green bar?" Loki asked

"The coin says how much money you have and you gain more money by doing activities from the board." Pepper explains as Furry walked off

"Okay, so what's with the green bar?" Loki asked

"Your experience." Pepper explained "And the stars are your rank. As you level up you will be able to rank up, where you will be taught new skills and techniques. You get experience the same way you get money. But remember: some missions require two or more people doing a certain activity not necessarily at the same time but you are not given the experience or money until EVERYONE has competed their tasks."

"You mean I have to work WITH them?" Loki asked

"If you want to pass this school then: yes." Pepper answered

"Come on Loki, we aren't that bad." Janet pouted

"I...can see that you are not." Loki answered

"Loki, I hope you take your studies seriously. Director Fury, I shall take my leave." Odin nodded

"Of course." Fury nodded back

"Take this; I would like to know how my Son is progressing." Odin gave Fury a device that seemed reminiscent of a walkie-talkie "Heimdall, PORTAL!" Odin spoke being teleported away.

"Now, you should go to the dorms." Pepper said

"Do we have co-ed dorms or separated dorms?" Loki asked

"Boys and girls are separate." Pepper answered "Ah...your reward is here." She spoke as a SHIELD sanctioned drone lowered a crate.

"That's the reward?" Tony asked

"It's your first. Make sure you check the task-board each day." Pepper spoke

Janet walked to the box and tapped it nervously, the box breaking into data and flying into Tony and Janet's cards

"Cool..." Janet smiled seeing her experience and her money rise up

"Yes...if a bit eccentric." Tony commented

"Pot, meet Kettle." Janet teased

"What? Nothing for me?" Loki asked

"You haven't done any tasks. Look for some on the board." Pepper answered

Loki rolled his eyes and walked to the bored where three missions where placed

As Loki examined the tasks he noticed one of them involved him training with his magic 'Of course Father would set these for me.'

He accepted that mission as began changing, green magic swirling around his fingers

"What're you doing?" Tony asked

"Training my magic. It's what my father set for me." Loki answered

"Magic. Great." Tony huffed

"I AM an Asgardian. Magic is second nature in our civilization." Loki answered

"Magic is science we've yet to decrypt." Tony responded

"You keep telling yourself that." Loki answered finishing his incantations.

As he said that his Avenger's card heeled 'Mission Cleared' appearing on it

And another drone lowered a crate, as Loki touched it the data flew into his card and the crate disintegrated like the previous one. "Hmm, not really impressive...but it's a start." Loki commented

"... Anyone for the club?" Tony smirked

"Yes!" Janet smiled

"Very well." Loki nodded

As they arrived at the club they noticed a robot working as a barkeep and DJ.

It was a plain robot with glowing yellow lights for its eyes and mouth, the joints being large orbs

"These are the Ultron Bots, programmed to work in any set environment and human friendly." Pepper smiled

"Some of your products Tony?" Janet asked

"No, not mine." Tony answered honestly

"No, they're Professor Pym's. He didn't want human casualties so he made multiple assistants for such events." Pepper answered

"I see." Tony nodded, turning to his class mates "So, what do you two want? First rounds on me." He smiled

"I'll take a mead." Loki spoke

" _We do not serve mean_." The Ultron bot responded

"Then how about ale?" Loki asked

" _We do not serve that either_." It answered again.

"Whiskey? Vodka?" Loki tried

" _We do not serve those either_." The Ultron bot answered again

"What DO you serve?" Janet asked

" _We serve: water, fruit juices, smoothies, sugary and diet beverages, non-alcoholic cocktails. Ice and slice is optional_." The Ultron bot answered accordingly.

"No alcohol?" Loki asked

" _Alcohol on campus is prohibited; it distracts and weakens the students mental and physical states. In addition, you are too young to consume such beverages_." The Ultron bot answered

"PEPPER!" Tony screamed in rage

"Rules are rules Tony. You agreed to them when you read through the student handbook." Pepper answered without fear "You DID read the handbook right?"

"Err..." Tony thought back and remembered how he just signed it without looking, thinking he'd get to party with beautiful girls and drink. "I skimmed it."

"...Can I have a red berry smoothie please?" Janet asked the robot

" _Certainly Ms van Dyne; do not be alarmed by my sudden knowing of your name, I scanned your Student I.D. for conformation_." The Ultron bot answered as he worked on said drink "Straw?"

"Oh, no thank you." Janet answered as she received the drink.

"I'll have a cola." Tony sighed

"And I'll have a...diet lemon drink." Loki gave up thinking of a random mortal drink

"And a herbal tea for me please." Pepper asked

" _Of course, it will just be a moment_." The Ultron bot answered working on the three simultaneous drinks at once. " _Here we are: one cola, one diet lemonade and one herbal tea_."

"Thank you." Tony nodded, Pepper taking her drink and leaving

"So, what do mortals do for fun?" Loki asked

"Read, watch TV, dance and such." Tony shrugged

"Or mess about on the internet!" Janet added

"I have NO idea what half of what you said is." Loki answered

"Let me show you." Janet gulped her drink pulled Loki towards her and began to show her own personal tablet and screens

Tony chuckled softly while Loki was looking baffled at the screen

"All these mortals trapped forever in one tiny window...it's ingenious and barbaric." Loki answered

"They aren't trapped...it's like...do you have tapestries in...wherever you're from?" Janet tried to think of a comparison.

"Asgard and yes we do...So...you're saying it is like that...they are telling a story, but through this "internet"?" Loki asked

"Yeah, these are some of my favourites: stories by some people called Ghost and Grey." Janet pointed

"Hmm." Loki hummed, reading one of those said stories

"Oh...This one looks good. And so does this one." Loki pointed to some of the stories of the writers have made.

"Yeah..." Janet smiled

"Hey Ultron bot, do we get our own tablets for classes?" Tony asked

" _Of course, it is Mr Stark. It's all part and parcel per the student agreement section_." the Ultron bot answered

"Must be in my room." He shrugged

" _I can see no reason it should not be_." The Ultron bot answered

"Just so we know...are there any OTHER tasks for today? I doubt Director Fury or Ms Pepper will be pleased if we leave any off." Loki asked

"I think they mentioned it refreshing every time we complete one?" Tony shrugged

"Oh...Well, I certainly don't want my father hearing about my being lazy." Loki spoke

"Are you...? Afraid of him?" Janet asked in worry

"Afraid? No...Just...I want his approval, I've always been in the shadow of my brother Thor...and he's been missing for some time." Loki answered

"Don't worry. We will help." Janet smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder

"Thank you...Janet." Loki smiled lightly.

"Come on, we've got a lot more of the school to see." Janet smiled

"Most is still being built. But Professor Pym's lab and the Dorm's are finished." Tony nodded

"Then let's go have a look around there." Janet smiled

She grabbed her two friends' hands, running off while dragging them behind her

"Whoa!" the boys spoke as they went to Professor Pym's Lab.

"This...is kind of small." Tony commented as they saw it.

Emerging from a circular disk was Professor Pym

"Ah, the new students; welcome, welcome. I am Dr Hank Pym, creator of the Pym Particles and your science teacher here." Professor Pym introduced himself.

"With a tiny lab." Tony said, unable to stop himself from chuckling a bit at the innuendo

"...I don't get it." Loki answered

"Small penis joke." Tony whispered to him

"I heard that!" Janet snapped with a blush

"I hope you aren't commenting on the size of my lab; because it's not the size of something that counts, it's how you utilize it." Professor Pym answered

"... Touché." Tony chuckled

"So, who are you young sir?" Hank asked Loki

"I am Loki, Prince of Asgard." Loki answered

"You're a prince?" Tony asked in surprise

"My father would not take so much interest in me if I wasn't." Loki answered

"... Huh?" Tony tilted his head

"Princes are meant to be integral parts of our kingdom. He shadows me to do the best I can." Loki answered

"A helicopter parent...Ouch..." Janet winced lightly

"I am sorry to hear that." Pym nodded

"Mother is not like that...She gives us more freedom. It's not all bad." Loki smiled lightly

"Sounds nice." Tony frowned

"She is." Loki nodded

"Why don't you head to the dorms, get yourselves acquainted around the place." Professor Pym spoke

"Will do Professor." Janet smiled

"Come on, I want to see what sort of cool stuff we've got." Janet pulled the boys away.

'Nice girl.' Hank thought innocently as he worked on some new experiments

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 3**

"So this is the Dorms?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow as the three arrived at the two story building

"It's a servants quarters." Loki commented

"It's a blank slate!" Janet smiled

"Huh?" the boys asked

"What're you talking about?" Tony asked

"If the rooms are empty but with just the essentials we can make them our own." Janet answered

"I guess so." Tony frowned

"Come on you Gloomy Gus'. We've got our new living quarters to see." Janet smiled

The two nodded, following the bubbly girl inside

"Well...she was right about it being a blank slate. There's nothing but academy flyers around here." Tony answered

"Come on, where's your sense of imagination?" Janet asked

"Usually it involves a Russian supermodel." Tony answered as he opened his door revealing a beautiful red headed girl sitting in a seat in the living area

He was about to say something, blinking, but once his eyes where open the girl was gone

"Err...did...anyone...?" Tony asked "See that?"

"See what?" Janet asked

"There was a girl...and now she's gone." He explained

"Girls on the brain; is bad for you Tony." Janet sighed

'Sounds like the souls of Valhalla.' Loki thought

The two walked past him and saw the small kitchen area in the corner. A simple stove, oven and fridge with a sink, a dish washer and a few cupboards and a fridge

"This...this place is only fit for servants!" Loki spoke

"My TOILET back home has more tech than this kitchen!" Tony added

"This place is so cute! The kitchens bigger than my bedroom at home!" Janet squealed over them

"Poor girl..." the boys sighed

"Oh come on, we're living in these dorms. We've got to make the best of it." Janet pouted turning to the boys. "Plus this place is sweet!"

"We can think about this later. I'm gonna go to my room." Tong sighed, walking away

"I believe I shall do the same." Loki nodded, following Tony while looking at a piece of paper with his room number on it

"Spoil sports!" Janet called after them

*in Tony's room*

"What a crazy day." Tony sighed as he arrived in his room.

It was simple with a good sized bed, a wardrobe, a night stand, a worktable, three book shelves, his suit cases on the floor and a hot red head lying on his bed reading one of his physics books...

'Wait, what?!' He thought in panic, his eyes focusing on the girl. She was about 18, maybe 19, with shoulder length silky smooth red hair with some brushed over in a fringe over her left side, learning icey blue eyes and a thin attractive figure. Somehow her face looked gentle and soft but strong and sharp at the same time, her thin lips painted red with lipstick. She wore a red longsleve, slightly low cut top with a elbow-length leather jacket that only went down to her ribs and a necklace with a red hourglass pendent. On her wrists, over her shirt, where strange brackets that looked to be made out of a series of cylinders like straws or something. She had black hip hugger jeans with rips in the knees, a grey belt and combat boots

'... Wow...' Tony thought

"You took your time." The girl said with a Russian accent

"Oh believe me...I am..." Tony smiled "Tony Stark; and you are?" He asked suavely

"A new student." She answered "I'm Natasha."

"Well Natasha, from the looks of it, it seems like we are to be room-mates." Tony smiled

"Maybe but I'm sure we've got gender specific dorm rooms." Natasha answered

"Yes. But you're in MY room beautiful." He smiled, walking towards her

"I'm a sort of...welcoming committee." Natasha answered

"Oh?" Tony smirked, running his finger through her hair as he brought his face closer to hers "Well I like this school more and more then. How about you welcome me then babe?" He asked with a playboy smile

"Back off playboy. Not interested." She frowned, pushing him back

"Oh right..." Tony frowned lightly.

"Then why are you here?" He asked with a frown... And then he was suddenly lying on the bed, the red head pinning him "... Wow. Thought you said you weren't interested?"

"What's Fury planning?" The girl whispered

"Err...I beg your pardon?" Tony asked

"What's. Fury. Planning?" Natasha repeated getting in close to his face.

"No idea." He shrugged, grinning, and gave her a quick kiss

Natasha blushed then slapped him "Do that again, I'll rip your tongue out."

"You know you liked it." Tony smirked, licking his lips before she held her strange wrist devices under his chin

"Answer me or I'll blow your brains out." She snarled

"Whoa, hey now. Calm down." Tony said seriously

"I KNOW Fury knows something about the Time Fog! Now tell me!" She hissed

"Time Fog... There's those words again. What is it?" Tony asked back, making her eyes widen

"You... Honestly don't know. Do you?" She muttered with a shaky voice

"No, I honestly don't..." Tony answered "So...can we put the toys away please?"

"...Fine..." Natasha nodded slowly releasing Tony from her grip.

She stood up and began to pace back and forth, muttering in anger

"Okay...Now that we've gotten the hostilities out of the way...Why are you inquiring about this "Time Fog"? What is it?" Tony asked

"Some strange phenomenon, I don't even know that much and I've discovered most of there is to known about it." Natasha said

"Well...what DO you know? Maybe I can help." Tony offered.

"None of your business." She frowned, before flipping out of the window

"... Way to scare off the hot Russian babe Stark." He muttered with a small smile "And she's not interested? Sounds... Fun."

*time skip- Janet's POV*

I sat on my bed in a loose pink top and black short, humming happily as I wrote in my journal. Today had been AWESOME! Met sweet people, saw the badass school, living in an awesome dorm and room! Learning to be a hero!

"This is gonna be so COOL!" I smiled as I began to detail both Loki and Tony in my journal.

Loki was cool in that brooding loner way and Tony was funny

And I also began to write down about Fury and Pepper, hopefully she'll be part of the student body and we can be friends.

Oh well, I can dream.

*with Loki, Loki's POV*

'Mortals...they are unusual...to say the least.' I thought to myself as I walked to my new "room"; if one could call it that. More of a broom closet. "Well...it DOES look comfortable. And a change of scenery..."

And what a nice view as well.

Walking to the window and looking out I was the peaceful sight of a small forest... And what looked like a purple mist beyond that

"That fog...It looks familiar..." I squinted my eyes to focus in on it just to make sure I wasn't imagining it; I wasn't. "Father...I hope this was the right course of action."

*time skip- the next morning*

I was asleep, I had no idea what time it was and at this point I didn't care; I was dreaming of dating a beautiful woman and we were in a castle of our own...Until...

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Urgh..." I groaned as I was rudely awoken by the alarm clock.

Rolling over I hit the clock, breaking it

I groaned, rolling out of bed, my arc reactor shinning through my shirt

"Stupid clock...waking me from my dream..." I groaned "Urgh...What time is it? Oh yeah...broken clock..."

Reaching down I picked up my gauntlet and opened a compartment with a clock display on it

"7:06? Oh...come ON..." I groaned. 'THIS early? We aren't soldiers Fury.'

With another groan I took off my night cloths and put my pants on as well as my armoured boots. Grabbing my other items/cloths I walked out of my room, closing and locking it behind me, and going to the bathroom, my mind still locked on that red haired beauty... only for a female scream to snap me out of my thoughts. I saw Janet standing there. She was all dressed but she WAS undoing her shirt

"SORRY!" I called, quickly covering my eyes to be polite and closing the door

"Tony!" She screamed

"I said I was sorry!" I called back

"We're sharing! Knock!" she snapped

"The door wasn't closed! It was half open!" I snapped back, and I heard Loki laughing behind me

"Loki was that you?!" I shouted at the new guy.

"You should've seen your faces..." He laughed

"LOKI!" I yelled, jumping at him only for him to disappear. At that moment Janet walked out and looked at me lying on the ground... naked from the waist up

"WHAT is going on? And you better give me an answer Tony!" She shouted at me, blushing with both embarrassment and rage.

"Loki set me up! He half opened the door so I didn't think anyone was in there so I didn't knock!" Tony said honestly

"He's a dead God." Janet gritted her teeth...Yeah this was NOT a good start to my day.

*time skip- classes*

"Now, what we have here are: Pym Particles. These were my own invention that can cause the expansion and shrinkage of objects; organic and inorganic." Professor Pym spoke as he showed a sealed container of his particles.

"What's the point of using these? Why not just make it disappear?" Loki asked

"Because of how they work." Janet said instantly "They shrink the space between atoms. Say if I shrank down, ran at you and punched you. You would feel like you where punched by me only harder and because of the smaller surface area I can go through you like a bullet. I could kill you without you knowing what was going on. Plus since it shrinks items it means that you can transport a large amount of items around easily and can even carry more items than normal... why are you two looking at me like that?"

"...How do YOU know that?" Tony asked

"... I'm smart? I studied?" she shrugged

"That was an EXTENSIVE amount of research Ms Van Dyne." Professor Pym smiled

"Th... Thank you Professor Pym." she blushed "I do my best."

"Well, let us continue with a simple demonstration." Professor Pym spoke pulling out a small stone and put it on the floor.

Loki leaned forwards, looking at the item

"Now, watch what happens when I introduce a Pym Particle to this stone. One for growing..." He activated a small dispersal gun and made the stone enlarge to the size of a small boulder "One for shrinking." He said, repeating the process making the rock shrink back

"Impressive." Tony spoke

"I've used better magic...but that IS incredible." Loki commented

"Told ya." Janet laughed

"And that's the hour." Hank said, looking at the clock "It's time for your study period at the Hall of Archives."

"Thanks Professor Pym." Janet smiled holding her books close to her chest, as she left

"What's with her?" Loki asked following Janet out of the doors

"No good asking me Loki, I'm still mad at you from earlier." Tony answered

"It was a joke Stark." Loki rolled his eyes, following

"So, Hall of Archives...What is it exactly?" Tony asked

"A big library of almost everything?" Janet replied

"I also believe that it contains vast quantities of magic." Loki added

"...So it's a big fantasy book." Tony deadpanned

"A big fancy library." Janet frowned "You REALLY didn't read the student manual, did you?"

"I SAID I SKIMMED IT!" Tony shouted

"Oh Tony..." Janet sighed "Come on; we're gonna be late."

*time skip*

"Ha-HA! This is enjoyable!" Loki smiled as he was able to practice his magic inside the building

"Loki, turn it down will you?" Tony snapped

"Yea, it's a Library. Ssssshsss." Janet added, reading about fashion

"It's not like this is exceptionally loud." Loki answered

"No. But you're being loud." Tony replied

"Sorry, but I've never been able to practice like this before. It's liberating." Loki apologised

"It's fine Loki." Janet smiled

"What's going on?" Pepper's voice called out through the doors

"Oh boy..." The three gulped

"Nothing!" They said as one

"Really?" Pepper asked

"Yes. Nothing." they answered

She frowned at them, looking at the group with a cynical eye, before she nodded and left

"Nice work team." Tony joked

"Nice work? We almost got caught." Janet commented

"That was EXCELLENT work!" Loki smiled

"That it was." Tony smiled "We make a great team."

"A..."Team"...I've never been part of one." Loki commented

"Don't worry. We're here for you." Janet smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder

"I...Appreciate it. Thank you." Loki smiled lightly.

"Welcome." Tony smiled

As the three continued to talk... An explosion went off near the front of the school

"What the Helheim?!" Loki shouted

"Come on, let's find out." Tony spoke

They nodded, running towards the noise

"Pepper! What's going on?" Janet asked in a rush

"A bunch of HYDRA students are attacking!" She called

"All the incentive I need. Loki: you take the ones on the right. Wasp: take the left. I'll take the guys out in the centre." Tony spoke

"Got it." They nodded

There was a second of silence as two words filled Tony's mind

"Avenger's... ASSEMBLE!" Tony called, the three charging

As they fought against the HYDRA students; Tony, Loki and Janet were fighting back the bullies. "Eat this mortals!" Loki spoke summoning magic blasts at the enemies.

"Boom to the face!" Tony called shooting a vibrational blast from his gauntlets sending him flying back

"Retreat! Back to the blimp!" The "Boss" of the group shouted

"Yea! Run ya cowards!" Janet yelled after them, shooting Stinger Blasts at their asses as they ran

"She's as dangerous as Lady Sif if she tries." Loki commented

"I...don't know who that is." Tony answered back.

"And you do not want to." Loki added

Janet panted as she flew back and stood before the two and behind them...was Natasha.

"Impressive." She said, making the three jump back in shock

"Do you ALWAYS do that?" Tony asked as he grasped at his heart.

"You know her?" Loki asked

"Who are you?" Janet asked

"I am Natasha Romonoff, the Black Widow. And I am here to enrol to Avengers Academy." Natasha replied seriously

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 4**

"Wait...You're here to ENROL?" Janet deadpanned

"Of course." Natasha frowned

"Well...that WOULD explain a few things." Tony pondered

"So, HOW do you know this girl?" Janet asked

"She appeared in my bedroom when we first arrived and tried to kill me." Tony answered simply

"I like her already." Loki chuckled

"Please Tony. You're going crazy." Janet waved off

"He's almost there with that armour of his." Natasha commented

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tony frowned

"Well it hardly says "Future Hero". It looks like "Rich Playboy with expensive toys"." Natasha answered

"I haven't finished the suit yet. I'm still designing it." Tony snapped "And what you're wearing looks more like some moody Goth girl teenager instead of a hero so you can't judge!"

"MY clothes define me! I'm a spy (in training). The more exposure I have is a detriment and I could get compromised." Natasha answered

'Two innuendos there.' Tony thought. "Well I'm dressed like this because my armours not done!" Tony snapped

"That's enough." Fury called, walking towards them

"Director Fury..." They spoke

"I see that you all need a lesson in getting along AND introductions." He spoke with an authoritative voice

All but Natasha looked sheepish at that

"You're going to be on some collaborative tasks today. Wasp you're with Natasha, Loki with Stark." Fury ordered

"Sir." They nodded

"So, which tasks are we doing today sir?" Janet asked

"Check the board; it's up to you and your partners at this point." Fury answered

"Okay! Come on 'Tash!" Janet grinned, grabbing Natasha's hand and dragging her away

"'Tash?" Loki asked

"Just Janet's way of making friends..." Tony sighed "Come on; let's see what we've got waiting for us."

"Agreed." Loki nodded, the two following the girls

"Okay let's see what we have here..." Janet said as they arrived at the board

"I just hope...It doesn't involve using my left arm." Natasha commented as she rubbed said arm

"Sorry about that...Okay there's something here: A "Scout and Search" task." Janet pulled off a task

"And that is?" Natasha deadpanned

"It says here: I fly around the campus looking for people who don't seem to belong and you have to search the campus for any clues." Janet explained

"Sounds like Fury's just getting us to do chores." Natasha answered

"Do you want money and EXP of not? Or would you rather get detention?" Janet pointed out

"Let's just get this over with. Where does it say where I have to go?" Natasha asked

"Hmm...Doesn't say; maybe it's a general look over." Janet suggested

"Then let's do this." Natasha said, scanning her card lightly

"See you later." Natasha spoke as she began to search for clues on any HYDRA or AIM traces.

"Yeah...But I'll be above so...Yeah..." Janet spoke then frowned

She closed her eyes and began to shrink until she was three inches tall, glowing and a pair of insect wings sprouted from her back

"Well, time to search the grounds." Janet told herself "Hi guys."

"Hi Janet." Tony spoke

"Where is she?" Loki asked searching for the source of Janet's voice

"I'm right here." Janet answered flying into the sky

"Where?" Loki spun around as Janet was laughing

"See you guys later." She smiled searching over the grounds.

"I think she shrinks." Tony smiled

"What does she call herself?" Loki asked as Tony found a task for them to do

"I think she calls herself "Wasp"." Tony answered looking over the task

"Very apt." Loki commented

"Okay, this say's here: we both have got to do research in the Hall of Archives." Tony answered "Mine with armour designs and yours is based on your "magic"." Tony answered

"What was that tone?" Loki frowned at how Tony had said 'magic'

"Your "magic" is just science that we haven't deciphered yet. Trust me: when humans figure that out, Asgardians and Humans will be closer than before." Tony answered

"You are more or less insane." Loki waved off

"Says the "God of mischief"." Tony answered "Come on, we've got to get to the Hall of Archives."

Loki nodded, the two walking away

"May I see the task?" Loki asked

"Here you go." Tony handed it over

"Ah...I see Father wishes me to work on my magic...How like him." Loki sighed

"Seems like a loving man." Tony joked

"He's not my Mother...But I think...he DOES mean well." Loki answered

"Your mother?" Tony asked, reading a book

"Yes...Mother was always kind, telling me that...I may not be as powerful as my brother...But I've always made her smile." Loki answered casting some spells with a smile on his face thinking back to his family back in Asgard.

"... At least you have a mother and father." Tony sighed lightly

"You don't?" Loki asked

"No..." Tony sighed and continued reading.

"What happened?" Loki asked

"They died when I was young."

"I'm sorry." Loki apologized. He didn't know why...but he felt like it was the right response to do.

"Not your fault." Tony shrugged, closing the book "Well, I'm done."

"Same." Loki nodded

"Hey, as the 'God of Mischief', you can NOT deny there is something weird about that Natasha." Tony frowned

"Yes...she is...Aloof, cold...and has something that she is desperately wants to hide...I imagine." Loki answered

"I was seriously earlier. When we all went to our own rooms she was waiting in mine. She tried to find out about something called Time Fog, no idea what that is, and even threatened to kill me to get her answers." Tony said seriously as they returned to the board to turn in their assignment

"Sounds like a very serious woman." Loki answered

"She is...I wonder if she's got any "relaxing phases"." Tony answered

"Err...?" Loki didn't know what Tony meant.

"Taking breaks, unwinding, trying not to be serious all the time." Tony explained

"Ah...I see." Loki nodded

"What did you THINK I meant?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow

"I was just confused on what you meant. That is all. Unlike some, **I** don't have girls on the brain." Loki defended

"You, my friend, will." Tony smiled "You just need to meet the right girl."

"I very much doubt that." Loki answered with a regretting sigh, knowing he never "got the girl" back in Asgard.

"Oh? So you've MET the 'girl'?" Tony smiled as the drone arrived

"I...well...I wouldn't say THAT exactly." Loki answered, looking in a different direction.

"Okay, who is she?" Tony chuckled as he opened the container and both received the experience and coins from the task.

"Well...She's called Amora." Loki answered "And that's ALL I'll say on it."

"Come on man, I want to help." Tony patted his back

"Trust me...She's not the kind of Asgardian, you want to be on the wrong side of..." Loki answered 'Even though she IS very beautiful.' he thought

"Let me guess. She likes someone else?" Tony asked

"In a sense...But...she's not really "courting" them." Loki answered

"So she's in love and doesn't notice your love." Tony nodded in understanding

"Yes...Is that unusual?" Loki asked

Tony shook his head "No...No it's a normal "School Romance" cliché."

"... A... What?" Loki asked in confusion

"In school there's different stories: Quarterback and Head Cheerleader, the Nerd Boy crushing on Ms Popular, the two friends who like each other but don't want to admit it because they don't want to ruin their friendship. That sort of thing." Tony answered

"... Are you calling me a nerd?" Loki frowned

"No, I'm just saying: there are MULTIPLE stories that sound like your situation." Tony answered

"... What do they do?" Loki asked hopefully

"Well...it varies from story to story and school from school." Tony answered "Who knows? You might be the one to get the girl."

"Thank you." Loki nodded

"Hey boys, what're you sitting here for?" Wasp asked as she flew down from the skies

"Just talking, that's all." Tony answered

"I see." Wasp nodded, swiping her card... And the drone didn't arrive

"What the...? Hello? Is this thing working? I've done my task." Wasp spoke trying to swipe it again and again.

Natasha walked over, scoffing before swiping her own card making the drone arrive "We did a team up job. It needs both of us to turn it in."

"Oh well...Okay then." Janet answered as Natasha opened the crate and gained her share of the money and experience.

"I just realised... What do we spend the money on?" Tony asked

"Err..." Janet and Loki thought awkwardly

"There's a "Request Log", we can get some stuff for the school such as new buildings and decorations." Natasha answered

"They expect the students to pay for the new buildings?" Tony deadpanned

"Fury said that: it is supposed to teach us restraint and responsibility." Natasha answered "But mostly it's crazy."

"Trying to teach us budgeting and working together!" Janet added "He's saying this is OUR school just as much as it's his."

"That...makes an unusual amount of sense." Loki answered

"Still think it's BS." Tony scoffed

"Well...What are we going to get first?" Loki asked

"What's on the list?" Janet added

"I've got it here." Natasha pulled out a tablet and showed the list of buildings and decorations that can be purchased

"Hey look a Shawarma Stand." Tony pointed

"What's Shawarma?" Loki asked

"Never you mind." the girls answered

"Ooh, there's a fashion boutique. That looks good." Janet pointed out

"What about something "practical"?" Natasha suggested

"Plus that place is crazy expensive." Tony added "We don't have anywhere near enough."

"Looks like we can only upgrade the tower or the dorm at this point..." Loki pointed out.

"Okay. So that's the first thing we save up to." Tony nodded "Which shoulder upgrade? The dorm or the tower?"

"Flip a coin?" Janet suggested

"Really flip a coin?" Natasha asked

"Do YOU have a suggestion?" Janet rebutted

She was silent making Janet nod in triumph

"Okay, heads Tower, tails dorm." Janet pulled a coin out

"Best two out of three?" Tony asked

"Yep." Janet nodded flipping the coin.

First flip was heads, second was tails. It was all down to the third flip

"Anyone else feel this is strongly tense?" Tony joked as Janet flipped the coin for the last time

As Janet caught it and placed it on her hand...she revealed it

"Tails. We're upgrading the dorm." Janet answered

"Then it'll be bigger and more worthy of a Prince of Asgard." Loki smirked

"Keep your ego in check will ya?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Pot calling the kettle black." Natasha said

"I don't know what you mean." Tony answered nonchalantly.

Everyone rolled their eyes at that, Janet pulling out a piece of paper and drifting away

"...Carry the two...Okay I think I've got something." Janet answered

"What do you mean?" Loki asked, no one knowing what she was doing

"I think...I've figured out how to get the upgrade by dividing up our money equally." Janet answered

"Good to see one of you is showing initiative." Pepper smirked as she walked towards them

"Hey Pepper, it's not we're NOT showing initiative...it's just we didn't know what Janet was doing." Tony answered

Pepper rolled her eyes at that, passing Natasha some paper work

"What're these?" Natasha asked

"Your enrolment papers." Pepper spoke "You did not phone ahead or give any warning."

"I don't trust other technology except my own." Natasha answered

"Well...No harm no foul right? She enrols no problem." Tony commented

"Needs to fill in the paper work for health and safety purposes also for other legal reasons." Pepper replied

"Done." Natasha answered handing the papers back

"Whoa, that was quick." Loki commented

"I don't mess about." Natasha answered and walked off.

"... She has a nice ass." Tong nodded with a smile

"Urgh..." the girls groaned

"What? She does." Tony defended with a chuckle

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 5**

It was a week since Natasha had enrolled in the school and she wasn't leaving a single stone unturned. While she was searching for anything and everything on the Time Fog, Pepper was talking to the students of a new student who is thinking of enrolling to the academy.

"A new student?" Janet asked excitedly

"Apparently he's eager to join." Pepper answered

"Another boy? Oh..." Janet pouted

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked

"Boy to Girl ratio." Janet answered

"Three to two. I'm sure another girls coming soon." Tony smiled

"Oh yeah you WOULD say that." Pepper commented

"I'm converting her Pep's." He replied

"I don't need converting Tony." Janet rolled her eyes

"So who is the new member of the school?" Loki asked

"Someone both Tony and I know. An old friend of ours." Pepper answered

"Someone we BOTH know?" Tony pondered

And his eyes widened "Rhodey!" He cheered lightly

"Yep, he's joining the school." Pepper answered

"That's awesome!" Tony smiled

"*Sigh*...Three to two." Janet frowned

"Oh don't pout; it might be another girl next time." Tony answered

"You said that already." Janet chuckled softly

"Just increases the times I'll be right." Tony laughed

"How long until he arrives?" Loki asked

"Not long; a few days tops." Pepper answered

"Can't wait for my old friend to get here." Tony smiled

"He's an old friend of mine too. Don't get over excited." Pepper answered "We've still got a few days till he gets here."

"Okay." He sighed

"Now it's time for class." Pepper reminded

"Don't we get days off?" Tony asked

"Nope, now get your butt to class." Pepper ordered

The three groaned, doing as she said

*time skip*

"MAN...that lesson took forever." Tony groaned

"Only because it wasn't your favourite." Janet sighed

"I don't like physics okay?" Tony groaned

"I found it enjoyable." Loki answered

"You manipulated the physics of the room with magic." Tony snapped

"So?" Loki shrugged

"So it's kind of hard to concentrate when you're levitating of someone else's will!" Tony answered

"Don't be a baby Stark." Natasha scoffed, reading a large book as she passed the three

"Sure you have a big enough book there 'Tasha?" Tony asked

"It light reading." She replied, Tony seeing the book was about time related phenomena

"If I were you I'd go for "Krueger's Temporal Analysis", that's what I read." Tony suggested.

Natasha froze at that, nearly dropping her book

"What's the matter? Did I say something that tweaked your interest?" Tony asked

"You've READ "Krueger's Temporal Analysis"?" Natasha asked

"Yeah, back when I was eight." Tony answered

And then Tony yelled as he was dragged away

"...Do you think she's going to kill him or something?" Loki asked

"Who knows, with Natasha?" Pepper sighed

*with Tony and Natasha*

"Start talking, what do you know about "Krueger's Theorems"?" Natasha pushed Tony into an empty classroom.

"I remember about... 70%. Why?"

"What DO you remember?" Natasha asked "We're going to figure out WHAT this thing is."

"What WHAT is?!" Tony snapped

"The Time Fog, this entire weather anomaly is lingering around for a reason. YOUR intelligence and my spying abilities, we'll be able to go and figure out what Fury's hiding behind it." Natasha answered

"You think... What is the Time Fog?!" Tony groaned

"Have you seen that purple fog? It's some form of time-space anomaly." Natasha said "Some things seem suspended inside it. Things from different points in time."

"Hmm...And you want my info on Krueger's Theory...I can understand that." Tony nodded

"No, you might help me understand what Fury's hiding and what it is!" Natasha snapped lightly

"Okay, okay...I'll help." Tony sighed

"I... I'll make it up to you." She sighed

"Make it up to me?" Tony repeated, which grew into a smile "Well...I'm not one to forget a debt."

"Nothing sexual." She snapped lightly

"Okay...What about a date though? Would that be considered "sexual"?" Tony asked

"A date is acceptable." She nodded

"Alright then, let's figure out what to do with all this Time Fog." Tony smiled

"It is all beyond the existing campus." Natasha said "I only know as much as I do from hacking SHIELD."

"Well then...Let's do some research, the more we learn about it, the better chance we have." Tony smiled

"So to the archives?" She asked "Or do we hack our way in to SHIELD's files?"

"Why not both? Play to both of our strengths?" Tony gave his cockiest smile

"Fine." She sighed, nodding

"Hey, it covers the bases." Tony answered

*With Janet and Loki*

"So what do you normally do for fun Loki?" Janet asked kindly

"I practise my magic." Loki said "Or I cause mischief."

"See, I don't understand that." Janet pointed out

"Don't understand what?" Loki asked

"Causing mischief, of the mythology we've looked up...you come across...well...kind of a dick." Janet admitted

"What do you mean?" Loki frowned, not understanding what she meant. He hadn't done anything bad has he?

"Well...According to the mythology, you: cut Sif's hair as a joke, helped cause the creation of Molly-Near, dressed Thor up in a dress to get Molly back, killed a guy called Baldr and brought about Ragna-rock?" Janet listed off

"Ragnarok? If **I** ended the world do you think you'd be able to talk to me right now? And yes I cut Sif's hair as a joke when I was a child everything else is an exaggeration or a lie." He replied

"Wow, Vikings were jerks back then weren't they?" Janet double blinked

"I can only assume they were." Loki answered

"Well...I don't know if this is an exaggeration or not but: in one of the stories it said that you're the child of Frost Giants and not Aesir. But you know, it might just be the Vikings taking artistic licensing on it all." Janet added

"As if I was one of those disgusting creatures?" Loki scoffed

"Yeah, you're much too good looking for that." Janet gave a smile.

"W-Well...I...Erm...thank you." Loki double-took from that kind comment.

And he had to admit, he was blushing a bit

"Well, let's go and see what tasks there are for us today." Janet pointed to the bulletin board.

Loki nodded, following

"Okay...let's see what Director Fury has on our itinerary..." Janet looked at the tasks when one caught her eyes "Err...What's this?"

"Ah, it seems that you've been given a "Heroic" assignment. Unlike the ones you might be used to, these ones take quite a bit longer to complete." Pepper answered

"Err...this one says 8 HOURS!" Janet pointed "For ME! I can't work 8 hours on something!"

"It can be done while you're asleep, we're not monsters." Pepper answered "Didn't you READ the title of your task?"

"... No." Janet muttered

"Plus you can use Infinity Shards which speeds everything up." Pepper added

"... Use what?" Loki asked

"Infinity Shards are then shrapnel of the Infinity Gems: Soul, Power, Time, Space, Reality and Mind. Each of these Infinity Shards has only a fraction of their collective power, so there's a 0% chance of causing immense destruction." Pepper answered "But when you use the Infinity Shards time warps around. Allowing you to get your task done in a single second."

"...How many Shards do we have now?" Janet asked

"A fair amount." Pepper answered "A total of 10."

"And how much is it to use them on this quest?" Janet asked with worry.

"You'd be using all 10 to skip all 8 hours." Pepper explained

"What's my quest among this task?" Loki asked as he examined the sheet; it was only a half hour, not REALLY bad but not so much. "Oh, this is alright."

"Just asking, do we get Shards on quests or is it a rare occurrence?" Janet asked

"It is a rare occurrence. We are just trying to work it out how to get it." Pepper explained

"Oh shoot." Janet frowned

"Don't be to down. I'm sure Stark would use them to enhance his own prowess. Just asking...what're these?" Loki asked pointing to some of the added items.

"Those are Academy Books and personalized items, collecting them can help you grow as heroes. Mind yourselves with them; each person requires different amounts to reach your full potential." Pepper answered

"Ah." Loki nodded

"Yes; because all of you are different people." She nodded

"We should PROBABLY discus using the Shards with Tony and Natasha, they ARE our classmates." Janet thought.

"... Fine." Loki sighed

"...Where ARE those two anyway?" Pepper wondered

"Last I checked...Tony was dragged away by Natasha." Janet thought.

"Maybe they are making an heir?" Loki shrugged nonchalantly

That made the two girls blush and freeze in place.

"Oh...I didn't realize I caused a freezing spell." Loki commented

"Loki... What was that?" Janet gulped

"I just stated what might be a common practice on Midgard. Asgardians do that all the time." Loki answered

"No. That is not common." Pepper said as she calmed down

"Oh...sorry. I thought it was." Loki answered

"Well...Let's go find them so we can sort out this Infinity Shard deal..." Janet blushed

Loki nodded, the two walking away

'"Producing an heir"? Loki what do they teach you on Asgard?' Pepper thought as she went back to her work.

*with Tony and Natasha*

"Found anything useful?" Natasha asked

"Well, according for Krueger's Theorem and atmospheric descriptions: it states that temporal anomalies like this fog stem from chronological experiments involving: quartz crystals, high electrical currents and other elements pertaining to high and low temperatures. It's taking a normal fog situation and expanding upon it with time dilation and manipulation over various periods in time. For example: the time fog freezing someone in the past and bringing them to the future, through the dispersal of said fog; or doing the reverse bringing the future to the past. And since time isn't linear it can be either flexible or manipulated through the right paths...but depending on WHICH time paradox is prominent within the anomalies it's both dangerous AND productive." Tony answered

"... Normal people speak please." She deadpanned

"In layman's terms: there's a high concentration of time energy surrounding the school; something immensely powerful has caused this fog." Tony answered

"Like what?" Natasha asked

"I'm not sure...the only thing that I can think of is the Time Gem. But those are gone...but their energies remained." Tony answered

"Fury is hiding something about the Time Fog. I know it." She frowned

"Well, I'm open to any theories you've got." Tony answered

"I don't know at the moment." She frowned

"Well...We'll figure it out. In the mean time...I've got to plan for our coming date." Tony smiled

She frowned and slapped him lightly

"What was that for?" He asked

"Is that all you think about?" She asked with a frown

"It WAS my incentive; I'm just making sure you don't forget your end of the bargain." Tony answered

Natasha rolled her eyes... Just before the door burst opened with Janet and Loki behind it

"You could've knocked; it wasn't locked or anything." Tony deadpanned

"He did." Janet muttered

"You KNOW Fury's going to take this out of our pocket right?" Natasha groaned

"I know." Loki nodded

"Speaking of: I've got this task to do...and well...it needs eight hours of my time." Janet spoke

"So? Just do the eight hours." Natasha answered

"At FOUR in the afternoon? I'll be up all night!" Janet rebutted

"Can you wait and do it the morning?" Tony asked

"With OUR timetable? Fury will be wondering if I'm skipping." Janet answered "There...IS another option, one we've only found out recently."

"What is it?" Tony asked

"Infinity Shards." Janet answered after taking a cleansing breath "They can be used to speed up tasks from hours to seconds."

"Awesome! So just use one!" Tony smiled

"That's the thing...Using just one isn't powerful enough to complete the task. It needs a collection for any task and the longer the task, the more we need." Loki answered

"So? How many do we need for this eight hour task? Two, three?" Tony asked

"Ten." Janet answered

"Okay and how many do we have at the minute?" Natasha asked

"Ten." Janet answered sadly.

"Okay." Tony sighed "... Work for two or three hours and then use them."

"Yeah...Yeah I can do that." Janet sighed "It'll be lonely though, stupid long hour tasks..." She frowned

"Can't we help?" Tony asked

"No...It's a loner task..." Janet pouted

"Darn it." Tony flinched

"Well...No getting around it. I'll work on it for a few hours and then...I'll only use a couple of the Shards. Sound fair?" Janet suggested

"I've already agreed." Loki added

"Same." Tony nodded, the three turning to Natasha

Natasha pondered for a little bit. Then she turned to Janet "Sure. I can agree to that." She answered

"Oh...Thanks guys. Well, better get to work." Janet smiled and headed off to do the task.

"I want one to look at though!" Natasha called

"Err...Sure...I'll have to talk to Pepper about it though. But I think she'll let you look at one." Janet nodded

"... Fine." Natasha frowned

"Hey, I don't make the rules..." Janet commented then thought 'Wish I could though.'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 6**

It was the next day, Janet had finished up the task from last night and the task-board was replenished with new tasks. Tony and Natasha were working on their own lessons, but secretly they were trying to figure out how the Shards worked in with the Time Fog.

Felicity looked a lot like her mother when she was younger, inverting her beauty, but she had her father's smarts and her brown eyes instead of her mother's green. She still had her mother's famous white hair though.

As Tony distracted Professor Pym with science talk about robotics, AI's and other such things Natasha had a Shard under a microscope, analysing it

'Come on...give me something I can use...' Natasha thought. As she analyzed it and she noticed that there was residual energy surging through it. Janet and Pepper were right: it DID have Infinity Gem energy but not NEARLY enough to destroy the universe or cause the Time Fog on its own.

It had to be connected somehow though!

'Damn it all! There HAS to be something!' She thought

"I'm impressed Mr Stark; not many people could figure out this robotic makeup on their own." Professor Pym spoke

"Well...I try, you know." Tony smiled, still buying time for Natasha

"You remind me of a young man I know: Scott. Intelligent, but headstrong." Pym answered

"Scott... You mean Scott Lang? The Ant-Man?" Tony asked

"The very same and also my successor." Hank smiled

"But I thought he was a bit shady." Tony asked

"Oh, most definitely. Who would suspect someone being a shady character being a hero?" Hank responded

"... I can't fault your logic there." Tony admitted

Natasha gave a signal to Tony, to say that she's got all she could from the Shard.

"Well, thanks for the talk Professor, but I've got to go." Tony spoke

"Thank you Tony, always nice to speak to a fellow scientist." Pym nodded

"No problem Professor, the feeling's mutual." Tony smiled and went out with Natasha

'Ah...Young love.' He thought as he saw the two leave.

And as he got back to work, Janet was hiding behind a corner with a dreamy look in her eyes

She sighed quietly and happily, as she saw Hank Pym working on the next project.

'He's dreamy.' She thought happily

"Now let's see, the new particles are contained and holding steady. The new experiment should be synthesized by now..." Pym thought to himself, in innocent ignorance from not seeing Janet. Thought it was because he was engrossed in his work.

That was when Janet's card began beeping

"Huh?" She snapped back to reality "Oh, come on...Looks like the daily tasks are up." She sighed

She walked over to the board she saw the others waiting with Pepper

"Good you're all here." Pepper smiled

"Hey Pepper, what's going on?" Tony asked

"Rhodey should be arriving any minute." She nodded

"Really? Awe SWEET!" Tony fist-pumped the air

"So, what's he look like? What's his hero name?" Janet asked feeling excited.

"He goes by War Machine! He's a bit of a tight-ass but he knows how to party and is a badass!" Tony smiled

"If he likes to party I'm all for him!" Janet cheered

"How "badass" is this "War Machine"?" Loki asked

"Pretty bad-ass; but don't just take Tony's word for it." A new voice spoke behind the group.

"Rhodes My Man!" Tony smiled as he walked towards the voice, everyone turning to the source of said voice

"Hey Tony, how've ya been?" Rhodey smiled high-fiving his friend.

"Good to see you Rhodey." Pepper smiled

"Good seeing you too Pepper, thanks for getting me enrolled." Rhodey smiled

"Welcome." She smiled as Natasha, Loki and Janet took in Rhodey's appearance

Rhodey was currently in partial War Machine armour, it only covered his: feet, right arm, chest and a Gatling laser on his back. His regular clothes were khaki brown trousers and a grey camouflage jacket over a white shirt. He was a dark skinned teen a few inches taller than Tony with black hair and brown eyes

"Still got those few extra inches on me don't you?" Tony chuckled

"What can I say? Puberty was kind to me." Rhodey laughed "James "Rhodey" Rhodes, at your service." He introduced himself to: Loki, Natasha and Janet.

"Wow! You look awesome! Like a cooler-Tony!" Janet cheered

"Hey!" Tony frowned

"Well, thank you. Nice to meet you Sharp-Suit." Rhodey extended his hand to Loki

"Sharp-Suit? Oh...My suit. Well...thank you." Loki accepted the handshake, being taught how to hand-shake the other day by Janet...after some VERY long hours trying to perfecting it.

Who knew it would be so hard?

"Loki, Prince of Asgard." Loki answered

"Nice to mean you." Rhodey smiled

"Natasha Romanova." Said spy spoke

"... Tony's tried asking you out, hasn't he?" Rhodey stated with a smile

"Ha-ha...Yep." Tony chuckled

"Don't answer for me!" Natasha answered

Tony began to jump up and down, holding his shin as he hissed in pain

"Like that party isn't it Tony." Rhodey laughed

"Shut up Rhodey." Tony hissed lightly rubbing his leg.

"What party?" Janet asked

"See what you started?" Tony pointed out

"He struck out with a Brazilian model." Rhodey chuckled

"I did not strike out!" He huffed

"Didn't hit it off either." Rhodey answered

"Oh this is too good." Janet smiled

"I agree with you there." Pepper wrote down the gossip.

"She just said no because she had a boyfriend." Tony huffed

"Whatever you say dude." Rhodey laughed

Tony huffed, looking away as the others laughed at him. Well Janet laughed; Loki and Natasha quietly chuckled to themselves

"So, what's my first lesson?" Rhodey asked

"Actually...classes are over for today. We've actually got some tasks that are available." Pepper answered

"I see." He nodded as he was given his ID

"Check the task-board for new tasks each day." Pepper added

"Got it." Rhodey nodded

"Come on Rhodey, let's see what's on the board has for us." Tony spoke

"Yea yea, I'm coming hotshot." He scoffed with a laugh, following his friend

"This is going to be fun isn't it?" Janet asked Loki and Natasha...the latter had disappeared.

"How does she do that?" Loki asked

"I dunno...Do you want to hang out?" Janet asked

"Why not?" Loki shrugged

*At the practice range*

"Haven't lost your shot have you Rhodey?" Tony asked as he repulsor blasted the target

"Nope, neither have you." he answered using his shoulder cannon

The two smirked shooting blue and red beams of energy respectively, shooting in a rhythem that friendship built

"It's nice just shooting some blasters. When was the last time we did this?" Rhodey asked

"Pretty sure it was Ibiza, you and that Domonique girl." Tony laughed.

"Shut up." Rhodey responded with a smile

"What happened with her anyway?" Tony asked

"Long distance and army hours...not good for a relationship." Rhodey answered as he powered down his cannon.

"Ah, I see." Tony nodded "Damn man, sorry."

"Yeah...Well...Who knows, maybe I'll find someone here. Get another shot." Rhodey gave an optimistic smile

"If the babes don't all gravitate to me." Tony joked

"Oh really? This is coming from "Strike Out Stark"?" Rhodey laughed

"REALLY? You're bringing THAT back?" Tony asked feeling insulted

"Just saying...You find a nickname that sticks." Rhodey laughed

"I've still had WAY more girls than you!" Tony argued

"Because you get dumped so quickly." Rhodey smirked

"Do not! We go on one date, have a fun night, then a 'fun night' and have a happy farewell in the morning." Tony argued

"So you're a man-whore." Rhodey teased

"I prefer 'player'." Tony smiled, the two laughing

"It's good having you here man." Tony slapped his friend's back in a friendly manner.

*With the others*

"How do you think they're doing?" Loki wondered

"According to what Pepper told me: having the time of their lives." Janet answered

"At least they're having fun." Loki nodded

"Hey, what if there's a task for us to complete." Janet thought

"Possibly, Fury DOES keep a tight schedule." Loki nodded

Janet nodded, smiling

"Please no long tasks, please no long tasks." Janet crossed her fingers and looked at what they were capable of doing. "Oh...I've got two tasks to do, no fair."

"By the looks of it: two little ones, you'll get those done in no time." Loki pointed and examined the one involving him.

"Hmm. Study Arcane arts? Easy." He smiled

"And I've...Got to study Entomology and...Take selfies? I can do the latter in my SLEEP!" Janet smiled upon inspecting the tasks.

"You seem... Giddy?" Loki raised an eyebrow

"Trust me: I'm an EXPERT at taking selfies." Janet laughed getting to work on said task.

"Well...I'll...See you later." Loki backed up slowly...getting a BIT creeped out by this.

"What a valley girl." Natasha rolled her eyes

"GAH! Where have YOU been?" Loki asked

"My own thing." Natasha answered and looked at her own task and went off.

"... This place is insane. Even for me." Loki sighed

*Time Skip*

"Finally...done..." Janet sighed contentedly.

She smiled as she sat down in the dorm, Tony and Rhodey arriving soon after

"Well you two look happy." Janet commented

"Oh yeah, catching up on old times." Rhodey nodded

"It was fun." Tony agreed

"What were you up to while we were catching up?" Rhodey asked

"Tasks...Do you want to head to the club?" Janet answered

"You got a club?" Rhodey asked shocked

"No alcohol though." Tony frowned

"Is it open now?" Rhodey asked

"24/7." Janet smiled

"Then let's have a drink." Rhodey smiled

"Have fun." Tony sighed

"No way, you're coming with us." Janet pulled him.

"Gah! Jan!" Tony gasped as he was dragged along... Again

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 7**

It was a fortnight since Rhodey joined the Academy and true to his military upbringing, he became one of the most hard-arsed people at the school...But only during lessons. Pepper was looking at the admittance of new students and came upon a new student who would be joining the campus.

"Seriously? Another new one already?" Tony groaned as the five students waited at the front gate

"The Academy caters to ALL students and heroes Stark, I don't complain about your constant requests for "hot models" and "more science classes"." Fury answered

"That's a lie. I didn't ask for more science classes." Tony answered

"Then who...? Never mind, the new student should be arriving." Fury sighed as Janet's eyes darted around when Fury mentioned the extra classes

"I think my request is about to be answered though." Tony smirked as he saw a figure walking towards them

'Oh...Father's Beard!' Loki thought as he had a slight blush on his face as he saw the beauty that was: Amora of Asgard.

Amora was a gorgeous looking slender woman wearing green accented golden clothes, which seemed to extend to shin and arm-guards. Her aura seemed that of a seductress. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds while her hair was like a golden river, cascading down her back down to her waist; her body was proportioned with D-Cup breasts coupled with her tallness.

"Greetings mortals." She spoke with a seductive tone in her voice as she flicked back her hair in a graceful fashion.

"Why he-LOW beautiful." Tony said suavely

"Hello yourself. I am Amora of Asgard...And that was a VERY nice introduction you both have given me." Amora pouted cutely

"Hello Ms Amora." Rhodey cleared his throat.

"Wait... Amora?" Tony asked, recognising the name 'Crap, it's the girl Loki likes! That's it. Bro code. She's off limits... Crap. Why do all the hot ones have to be protected by the bro code?'

"So...May I ask YOUR names?" Amora asked scooping up Tony's chin so she could look in his eyes and hoping to ensnare them.

"Tony Stark." Tony answered trying his best to retain his "Bro Code" honour."

And Amora was shocked when he didn't react as he walked away from her

"And YOU Mr "Tall, Dark and Handsome"?" Amora turned her attentions to Rhodey. Which actually worked on him than Tony

"Jodes I-I mean Rhames...James Rhodes...Friends...Call me Rhodey." He answered awkwardly

'Guess, it's just like back home...' Loki thought as he aimed to turn away and go to class.

'Bitch/Slut/Whore.' Janet, Natasha and Pepper thought

Tony followed his friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulder in a friendly hug "Don't worry man. I'll help ya. Rhodey isn't into to her type anyway." Tony assured

"Thank you Tony...But let's face it: Amora will only go after powerful humans with weak willpower. Rhodey isn't the first to fall to her charms, neither will he be the last." Loki sighed

"What sort of talk is that?" Tony answered "You're gonna get the girl in the end!"

"What do you mean?" Loki frowned

"I MEAN, when we get Ms "Venus of Asgard" out of the mind manipulation ring, we're gonna get you set up with her." Tony answered

"You... would help me?" Loki asked baffled

"Of course. That's what friends are for." Tony smiled

"Friends...I've not had friends before." Loki sighed in a sort of relief

"Well Loki...You've got one now." Tony reassured him

"Thank you...My Friend." Loki nodded

"Janet's your friend to." Tony also pointed out... And then paused "And I don't think 'Tasha likes ANYONE."

"That's true...And perhaps...we may use that to our advantage." Loki pondered

"What're you thinking?" Tony asked

"Well...Natasha is quite good at finding secrets...Perhaps she can help us knock Amora down a...what's the phrase? "Down a peg or two"?" Loki suggested "But...not so much as to actually hurt her."

"So... What? Blackmail her to stop the brainwashing thing?" Tony asked in confusion

"Well...maybe not blackmail. She'd just turn it against you to do her bidding...Maybe a contest of skill." Loki answered "She's quite skilled at magic."

"Which I know nothing about." Tony shrugged

"No...But perhaps...We can manage some mischief." Loki smiled

Tony raised an eyebrow and smiled

*With the girls*

"Didn't you do a background check on that girl?" Janet huffed

"Don't blame this on me! I checked with Odin, he said that "Avenger's Academy will do her a realm of good and help her break her habits." When I asked him "What habits." he never specified!" Pepper answered

"You should have made him answer." Natasha frowned "You SHOULD have made him answer. She could have been a drug addict or a murderer for all you knew."

"Don't you think I tried that?!" Pepper snapped "I TRIED; but he disappeared with only a pile of papers in NORDIC RUNES, leaving ME to decipher them!"

"Asshole." Janet sighed, the three looking back at the sight in front of them

it was Rhodey being wrapped around Amora's little finger, almost acting like a putty puppy. "We've got to do something." Janet spoke

"What do you think we can do? She IS Asgardian." Pepper sighed

"So is Loki." Natasha answered...which INSTANTLY got an idea in the girl's heads

*time skip*

Tony and Loki were all planned, preparing their mischief

"Now...Are you SURE this is non-lethal lasers?" Loki asked

"Dude, don't worry. It's all safe...in a relative meaning." Tony answered "Amora's not going to get hurt."

"Good." Loki nodded, getting ready

"Now, all we have to do is get her over here." Tony answered

"Shouldn't be TOO difficult. Considering this is the final place she wanted to go to." Loki answered

"Then let's hide." Tony smiled

"So...War Machine...Tell me: what's it take to run this school?" Amora's voice teased as the two of them walked to the club

"She wants to run the school?" Tony asked in confusion as it maybe taken both ways.

"Well...I...err...You'd have to ask Pepper about that." Rhodey answered as his eyes were fogged by her ensnaring magic

"Awe...Good Rhodey...Care for a dance?" She asked, making him sound like a pet.

"Sure..." Rhodey answered like a lovesick puppy.

"Brainwashing my best friend?" Tony snarled "We ready to do this?"

"Oh yes." Loki shot a spark of magic that caused the catalyst of the prank to start off. But unfortunately for Tony and Loki, they didn't notice the prank the girls had set ready from above, which ADDED to the prank and it fell on top of Amora and Rhodey.

And Amora screamed

And in doing so she had lost control of the spell controlling Rhodey. He was free from the spell and getting ROYALLY ticked off

"Was that one yours?" Tony asked pointing to the second part of the prank

"No; yours?" Loki turned to Tony with a twinge of anger since this was STILL the girl he liked

"Not even a little." Tony answered

"Gah! My clothes: RUINED! YOU!" Amora snapped as she saw Loki and Tony "Pet: get them!" she ordered Rhodey

"WHOA! Hold on! I'm NO-ONES "pet" Lady!" Rhodey wiped off some of the slime from his face. "And what're YOU doing here?" Rhodey turned to Tony and Loki

"TYPICAL Prince of Lies and Trickery!" Amora answered which caused Loki to turn away from guilt and shame.

"Dude YOU were under HER spell!" Tony answered "And listen girl, this was NOT our plan! Our prank was to shine a light in Rhodey's eyes and snap him out of your spell!" Tony snapped

"So who's prank WAS this?" Rhodey and Amora asked

"Gotcha bitch." Janet spoke

The three girls popped out, all smirking in victory

"Wait...YOU did this?" The boys and Amora snapped

"Yep. Teaches you not to take control of the school or our classmates." Pepper answered

"... OUR classmates?" Janet asked with a raised eyebrow

"Figuratively speaking of course." Pepper cleared her throat.

"Y-You...BITCHES!" Amora caused a magical storm surrounding the club

"Hey! Calm down!" Tony yelled

"Don't you know what happens...When you mess with a sorceress?!" Amora shot a blast of magic at Tony only for it to be blocked by Loki

"Stop Amora." Loki said seriously, a barrier of green magic easily holding off her attack

"Oh...This is all YOUR fault!" Amora turned her attention to him and assaulted his barrier with magic, while he continued to block it

"Amora. It is your actions and attitude that caused this." He replied, showing his superiority in Magic

"Oh-ho...THIS coming from the Prankster!" Amora answered

"I only prank." He replied, feeling anger from his love for her and her manipulations of others

"Then you'll NEVER be prince." Amora taunted

And then she was sent flying by a massive blast of green magic

"Dude..." Tony went wide eyed as he saw Loki's sceptre glowing green with magical energy and he was panting heavily.

Loki, still panting in anger, walked towards Amora with rage in his eyes

"G-Go on...Beat me down...All you royalty are alike." Amora coughed as she turned from Loki

"No...No...Not to you." Loki answered

He calmed down, kneeling in front of her

"I...I don't KNOW what happened back home...But here...Doing what you did..." Loki used his magic to clear the mess from the students and the room "It's a good way to get into trouble...I know that better than most."

Amora looked up at Loki with a mix of confusion and anger

"I'm sorry about the mess." Loki extended his hand out kindly.

She smacked his hand away and stormed off

"What the HELL is going on here?!" Fury's voice thundered from behind them.

"Oh crap." the students thought except Amora who left.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 8**

"So Ms Potts...would you care to tell me WHAT happened in Club A?" Fury ordered

"Miss Amora enthralled Mr Rhodes with her powers and when it was shattered she started fighting Mr Odinson." Pepper explained

"So the situation is handled?" Fury asked

"Yes Sir." Pepper answered "But I advise giving her a detention."

"I'll take it into consideration; thank you Ms Potts." Fury nodded and left for his office.

Everyone sighed in relief at that

"That was lucky..." Tony sighed

"You're telling me." Rhodey added "I can't BELIEVE I fell for her..."

"Magic, don't blame yourself." Janet said, patting his shoulder

"I did mention to Tony that Amora's ensnared men with strong wills before." Loki added

"Oh, so...I'm not a chump then." Rhodey understood

"Basically dude." Tony nodded

"But why didn't she enchant Stark? It looked like she tried." Natasha frowned

"Simple. I'm so use to girls fawning over me and girls trying to seduce me, what she was doing was nothing." Tony shrugged

"So ALL those girls you've flirted with, gave you immunity to seductresses?" Rhodey asked

"Looks like it." Tony chuckled

"Only you Tony...Only you." Rhodey shook his head with a smile

"Just hope she doesn't get stronger. Who knows if she'll eventually be strong enough to overwhelm your 'immunity'." Loki warned

"I'll just have to keep a cool head then." Tony smiled

"If only." The rest of the students answered

Tony laughed nervously at that, everyone smiling softly

*time skip*

"Hey what tasks are there left?" Janet asked

"Well...there's a couple left...only they need to be completed with Amora." Natasha answered

"Oh...crap." Janet groaned "Do these carry over to tomorrow?"

"I dunno it's never happened before." Natasha answered

"So... What do we do?" Rhodey asked

"Maybe...I dunno. Maybe we talk to her? Get her to finish these tasks?" Natasha suggested

"After what happened? I'm gonna call "She'll flip us off on us" if we ask her." Janet answered

"What if Pepper asks her?" Tony suggested

"Maybe...but wasn't she the one who suggested giving her detention?" Rhodey asked

"But she is a member of staff." Tony reminded

"Good point. Loki? You alright?" Rhodey nodded

"I'm fine..." Loki answered as he was practicing some small magic.

"Come on man, you can tell us." Tony frowned, putting his hand on his friends shoulder

"Did you see the way she, looked at me...?" Loki frowned and almost shunned away from his peers, almost ashamed of what they did the previous day

"It wasn't your fault Loki. You did nothing wrong." Tony nodded

Loki gave a light scoff "Prince of Mischief...That's my title. And as soon as My Father hears of this...I'll be getting an earful."

"Why? You did nothing wrong." Janet frowned

"Maybe...But...She's never going to forgive me. If you'll excuse me." Loki vanished to a different location.

"Wow...Loki's got confidence issues." Rhodey answered while trying not to sound like a jerk.

"You did nothing wrong." Tony sighed

"I think an intervention might be in order." Janet thought

"An intervention? You're not a psychiatrist, OR a day time talk show host." Natasha commented

"Now Natasha, be nice." Tony laughed

"That WAS "nice"." Natasha answered, as she walked away she began to search for more clues based around the Time Fog and any secrets Fury might be hiding.

"Oh boy..." Tony sighed

"She's a bag of sunshine." Janet commented

"And she has Tony's eye." Rhodey laughed

"Well...you know." Tony shrugged with his bookish smile

*With Amora*

She was currently curled up in her bed, she had never been THAT humiliated in her life. And she was crying

"That...That was...Gah!" she cried in hurt, all her life she wanted to be powerful...and she was powerless during that one incident.

That was why she fell in love with Thor, why she manipulated men

She wanted power and respect...she wanted the Prince that EVERY Asgardian woman wanted. She thought that by practicing on mortals...she'd be able to get Thor to notice her.

Well, getting Thor was next to impossible with him missing

Ever since he went out fighting against frost giants...that was when he disappeared. He would always go out then come back with battle stories, which was his routine.

But not this time

That time...he was gone. No body was discovered, no Mjolnir, no trace...Thor just vanished. And as "young girl crush" as it was...she was attracted to Thor...he WAS handsome, being a prince was just a bonus.

It with him gone... She didn't know what to do.

So she came here...Hoping to forget...But know Loki was here...How could she leave the memories of Thor if her brother was here?

And then he beat her so easily!

"How can I be so WEAK?" She cried

That was when there was a knock on her door

"Go away!" She called out.

There was a beep and the door opened, Pepper Potts entering

"Ms Amora." Pepper spoke simply

"What do you want?" Amora snapped sadly "Haven't you done enough damage to me?"

"... What's wrong?" Pepper frowned

"You KNOW what's wrong! You HUMILIATED me!" Amora curled in tighter under her sheets.

"You got punished for what you did." Pepper replied

"Only because it's the only way I know..." Amora mumbled under her sheets

"Then you need to learn other things to do." Pepper nodded

"...Just leave me alone..." Amora turned away.

"You do know you hurt Loki, don't you?" She frowned

"L-Loki...I don't care." Amora turned away.

"He had a crush on you before you even came to the academy and yet you blew him off to run after his brother like the other fan-girls. You come here and he hopes you could at least be friends. You then try and seduce his... I would call Tony his best friend right now and you DID mind control Loki's OTHER friend. Then when the control was broken you tried to attack Loki's best friend and verbally attacked Loki." Pepper scolded "And right now you are letting your classmates down and yourself down by not doing your jobs. If you cause any more trouble you will be expelled." And with that Pepper left

'Loki...Has a crush...On me?' Amora thought in silence in shock.

*With Loki*

Loki growled, training

"HA!" Loki shot a blast of magical energy at a tree.

He panted, lowering his staff gently

"You know...we DO have a training area." Tony quipped

"I thought I asked to be alone." Loki sighed as he turned around.

"Reeling in your pain won't help." Tony smiled "I know. Why do you think I have an alcohol problem? Most likely a reason why Pepper made sure that club doesn't sell any."

"Y-You have an alcohol problem?" Loki double took

"Yeah...I do. Doing this doesn't help you, talking to your friends helps." Tony answered

Loki sighed, nodding

"I'm...I AM angry...I just...I'm angry at myself...because I hurt Amora. I know you said I didn't but...I can't help but feel like she doesn't feel the same." Loki answered

"I don't think she does to be honest mate." Tony sighed "But with that girl? I honestly don't think she's a good person."

"Maybe...What's the saying? The bad ones attract the good ones?" Loki asked

"Something like that." Tony laughed

"Am I a fool?" Loki asked

"No man, you where in love." Tony smiled sadly "You where just in love."

*time skip*

"How do you think "Romeo and Juliet" are doing?" Janet thought to Pepper

"I'm not sure..."Juliet" was huddled up in her room." Pepper answered taking a drink

"Well 'Romeo' is fine and Pepper give me and 'Romeo' some vodka please. The good stuff." Tony sighed from behind them, Loki beside him

"You KNOW there's no alcohol on campus Tony." Pepper sighed.

"Pepper. Please." Tony asked seriously

"...Okay. But if Director Fury asks: It's for an emergency." Pepper sighed as she got two glass tumblers and poured the vodka that was hidden away to all but Fury and Pepper.

"Good." Tony smiled, passing a glass to Loki

"Cheers." Tony raised his glass

"Skal." Loki responded in Norwegian and began to drink the vodka only to neck it in one. "Asgardians have a quicker metabolism." he answered simply.

Tony laughed and did as Loki did, downing it in one and putting the glass rim down on the table

"Another one please." Tony smiled

"I know what you're like Tony." Pepper glared lightly at him.

"Fine." Tony sighed, his hand twitching lightly

"May **I** have some more please?" Loki asked

"Of course. What? He's heartbroken." Pepper answered kindly, as she was glared at by Tony as he was denied.

As Loki drunk the second glass of vodka, he sighed and put his glass upside down. "Thank you Ms Potts." he politely ended his drinking.

"Very welcome." Pepper nodded with a smile

"Really? TWO glasses?" Tony asked in disbelief

"I...Don't really drink." Loki answered

"Why?" Tony asked

"I'm just not much of a drinker." Loki answered

"Okay." Tony shrugged

That was when Amora walked in almost like a phantom; she still looked upset and hurt from the prank from earlier.

Loki glanced at her quickly and said "I shall do as you Migardians say and 'See you all later'." He said with a smile and left

"Yeah, see ya dude." they responded

Loki tried to dodge Amora's eyes, but he couldn't deny...he did glance at her.

And he walked away

"So...You're up." Pepper spoke as respectfully as she could.

Tony and Rhodey where silent, lightly glaring at her

"I...was wrong. I'm sorry." Amora directed herself to Rhodey.

"Whatever." Rhodey sighed

"I...I just have a hard time being...confident. Being a sorceress living on Asgard is kind of demoralizing." Amora answered

"Why?" Tony asked

"We might have magic but: hammers, axes and swords are the prominent style of choice." Amora sighed "...Is that alcohol?"

"Why?" Pepper frowned

"Can I have some please?" Amora asked kindly with a sad frown.

Seeing as she had already given Loki and Tony a glass she relented and poured a small shot

"Thank you." Amora answered politely and sipped the drink.

"Why are you here Amora?" Rhodey asked

"I'm wondering that to." Tony nodded

"Apologize?" The three asked

"Mostly...to you Rhodey. It's just...I've never gotten my way before I grew older. And when my beauty came through...It was like I had something people wanted and that gave me power...besides my magic." Amora explained

"... I can understand." Rhodey sighed "I can't relate but I understand."

"Thank you; I...I don't expect you to forgive me right away...But I wanted to apologize." Amora answered

"It's okay." He nodded

"Hell...we're at school; we're bound to get at each other's throats." Tony answered

"Definitely." Pepper nodded in agreement

"So, are you ready to work on these assignments?" Tony asked

"Fine." She sighed

"Here you go, these are yours." Pepper handed them over.

"Three?" Amora asked

"They won't take long if you do them straight away." Tony answered

She looked at them and nodded

"G-Goodbye." Amora drunk down her vodka and handed back the glass to get to work on the tasks.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 9**

As Amora worked on the last of her tasks, she was trying to think of on how to apologize to Loki. She didn't know what to say...but she needed to say something

"And...Finished." She spoke to herself as the last of the tasks were completed.

She walked back to the bored and swiped her card, handing in the tasks

"Okay...That...should be it." Amora sighed

She watched in amazement when the drone arrived

"Whoa...that is...fancy." Amora commented as she opened the case and received the rewards from them.

The others also gained their rewards as the data transferred.

*With Tony*

"Looks like she's done it; awesome...Can I have a celebratory drink?" Tony asked

"Sorry Mr Stark. You can only have water." the robot patron spoke.

"Oh COME ON, Pepper!" Tony snapped

*With Amora*

Amora smiled down at her card

She had gained something from her talent, that wasn't based on ensnaring men...She felt...proud.

She smiled in pride, looking at her card happily

'Well...I...Have to apologize to Loki...' She thought kindly but in worry 'Now I need to find him.'

"Where does he haunt?" She asked herself.

She sighed lightly, taping her chin

That was when Janet walked past; she was heading off to one of her lessons with Professor Pym.

'Should I ask her?' Amora asked, seeing she was typing on her phone

"Err..." Amora tried to catch Janet's attention but her words were caught in her throat.

"H... Hello?" She called, feeling a bit nervous

"Hmm? Oh, Amora...What do you want?" Janet asked

"Do... You know where Loki is?" She asked

"Nope, he's been on his own for a while. I don't know where he is." Janet answered

"Great." Amora sighed sadly

"But...He might be at the Timeless Archives." Janet answered

"Thank you." She smiled as she left for the location Janet gave her.

'Huh...Complete 180.' Janet thought as she quickly looked at her student card and pondered on what to buy. She gently patted her chin, thinking

As Amora walked to try and find Loki, she was still wondering what to say to him.

She looked down, thinking nervously of all the possible things she could say

'I...I can say "I'm sorry."...that's to light. "Please forgive me?" No...no that makes me sound like I'm grovelling.' She thought 'Oh Odin's beard I should have thought this through more!'

"Now...what else do these Midgardians think of me?" Loki thought to himself as Amora arrived at the Timeless Archives. "... THEY THINK I HAD SEX WITH A WHAT?!" he yelled

Amora backed up in worry; she thought he had caught her. But she turned back to Loki as he continued to read.

"WHY WOULD THEY THINK I HAD SEX WITH A HORSE?!" He yelled again

"I-I'm sorry?" Amora asked as she entered the building's room

"A. Horse! I mean the bit with the giantess and the three monstrous children is ONE thing but a HORSE child?!" Loki answered with an angered tone

'What?' She thought in confusion

"Who made this story up?" Loki groaned

"I... Do not know." She said from behind him

"Huh? Amora...Oh...Why're you here?" Loki asked as he turned around

"Looking for you... That book sounds a stupid." She replied

"It is...Midgardians make the most ridiculous stories...So, what did you want me for?" Loki asked trying to ignore her.

"I... Wish to apologise." She sighed

"You want to apologize?" Loki asked but still remained away from her

"Yes...I-I didn't realize your feelings or those of your friends...Back home...I wasn't exactly "Ms Popular" until I got older..." Amora answered

"Could have fooled me." Loki scoffed

"Just...Please understand...I wasn't well liked even BEFORE my appearance...I was always an outcast...I thought you'd understand that." Amora answered

"... You've ALWAYS known how hard it was for me." Loki snarled

"But you were stronger than me! You've ALWAYS proven yourself the better brother in my eyes!" Amora answered

"Yea right." He scoffed

"I'm SERIOUS!" Amora answered "Between YOUR brains and cunning to Thor's brawn, I'd choose you!"

"And yet you chased my brother like a drunk harlot!" Loki yelled

"To make you JEALOUS!" Amora shouted back

"W... What?" He asked, shocked

"I...I tried to...make you jealous..." Amora gulped

"Why?" He asked again

"C-Cause...I...I find you..." Amora blushed

"What?" Loki frowned

"I...Admire you..." She answered 'M-Maybe even...' She began to think

Loki looked at her, not believing her

"I'm sorry...I just...I didn't know how to break my cycle." Amora answered

"You grow up." Loki said, walking away

"I...I know..." Amora sniffed "I'm sorry Loki."

*with Natasha*

The spy sighed softly as she relaxed in her bed

'This whole week...it's been one experience after another...' She thought while looking around her room; she had begun a "conspiracy chart" looping around the campus, with Fury in the centre, her walls weren't covered in clothes or band posters but more like emotional posters.

"Just great." Natasha sighed softly, nodding

A knock came from her door "Who is it?" She called out

"It's Janet, can I come in?" Janet responded

"Give me a minute." Natasha called back and covered up the chart and posters. "Come in." She called moments later

As Janet came in, all she saw were just blank walls, an empty cork-board and a wardrobe almost empty save for a few clothes. "Wow...minimalist aren't you?" Janet commented

"I like to keep things simple." Natasha answered "What do you want Janet?"

"I was just thinking, since there's not a lot of girls here...we could go and hang out." Janet answered "Just as friends."

"I don't have friends." Natasha said simply "Now if that's it then please leave."

"Well, what about classmates? We ARE classmates." Janet answered

"Fine." Natasha sighed

"GREAT! Come on, I want to show you this new place that's just opened." Janet pulled Natasha along.

"Hey!" Natasha yelled, stumbling

*time skip*

"This. Is. Humiliating..." Natasha grumbled as she was dressed in to new clothes

A small black crop top, tight leather jeans, a leather jacket and red heels

"What're you talking about? You look great." Janet smiled as she was dressed in a black leather jacket with a yellow shirt underneath, white leggings and tall black leather boots and black gloves with yellow sections, finishing off with a pair of grey goggles with black lenses

"You're only saying that because you picked the outfit out." Natasha rolled her eyes

"Come on, I had a challenge finding clothes that emphasise your looks." Janet answered

"And NOW you called me ugly. Give me a reason why I shouldn't be walking out?" Natasha deadpanned

"I never called you ugly." Janet answered

"Whoa...HELLO beautiful." Tony walked into the shop and saw Natasha with a smile

"... Great." Natasha groaned, rolling her eyes

"That is REALLY you, sleek and sexy. Like a femme fatale." Tony commented positively...and slightly sexist.

"Leave me alone Stark." She snarled

"Ah, don't be like that." Tony smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder... And then flipped over her shoulder "... Ow."

"Why did you bring me here?" Natasha asked Janet

"I just thought you needed to unwind. You're always moving and doing stuff, I thought you could do with a break." Janet answered

Natasha just rolled her eyes at that, sighing

"Err...Not that this isn't fun...But can I have my arm back?" Tony asked

Natasha released his arm and walked away with a huff

"Ow..." Tony groaned as he rubbed his arm

"That was entertaining." Janet smiled

"Yeah for you...Did she pay for those?" Tony asked

"Err..." Janet sweatdropped.

"Here." Tony sighed, giving be money

"Thanks...You think she'll open up soon?" Janet asked

"Maybe..." Tony sighed

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 10**

It was a week later; the students had accumulated enough money to upgrade both the dorms and Stark Tower. It pushed them to their task limits and their lessons. Natasha was currently looking over some more on the Time Fog.

She was in the Timeless Archives, sighing in frustration as she slammed a book shut

"God...DAMN IT! Nothing!" She groaned

"Hey! Natasha!" Tony yelled, running towards her

"What?" Natasha snapped "Haven't you done enough concerning last week?"

"I have good news! I've learnt about the Time Fog!" He called

"Ah-! What? YOU'VE learned something about it? What is it?" Natasha ordered

"Well, I need to explain this." Tony started

*flashback*

Tony hummed as he worked during his lesson with Professor Pym

"Ah, THERE! Ha-Ha! The equation of Electro-Dynamics...There we go." Pym spoke excitedly as he worked on a new experimental equation.

"Thanks." He nodded with a smile before Fury walked over

"Pym, I need a word with you. Stark." Fury acknowledged Tony's existence but gestured him to leave.

"This about the Time Fog? I've told you, I can't do much more than I have. I'm stuck." Pym sighed

"Then have you considered alternate possibilities on how to get rid of it?" Fury asked

"Maybe I can help?" Tony asked

"What do you know about the Time Fog Stark?" Fury asked

"I've read up on Temporal Anomalies from Krueger's Theorem and atmospheric descriptions, based on the principals." Tony answered "Plus I noticed the stuff from Loki's window. Kind of hard to miss."

"What SORT of things from Loki's window?" Fury asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The purple mist." He deadpanned

"Don't play smart with me Stark. Well, what DO you know about the Fog?" Fury answered

"Nothing more than theory. You tell me what's going on and I'll be able to help reduce it." Tony shrugged

"Very well." Fury nodded to indicate both as Tony's answer and a signal for Hank Pym to show his work.

*end flashback*

"Wow...managed to get onto Fury's good side I see." Natasha nodded slowly 'This is a huge breakthrough...'

"So, yea. According to them the Time Fog just... Appeared one day. That's why the built the academy, especially here. To get rid of it and study it. You know those tests we where taking? They where to subtly use our knowledge and skills to analyse the Time Fog in different ways they might have missed." Tony explained "Currently my equipment is scanning and analysing it and cross referencing it with what they have done before. In an hour or so I should be ready to try and get rid of the small amount of time fog to the left of the academy."

"So you've made progress that the others haven't." Natasha simplified it. "And we'll have an extension to the school."

"Basically, yeah." Tony nodded

And he then grinned; bring his face closer to hers

"I think I deserve a kiss after that." He smiled

Natasha growled at that

"Fair is fair. I can wait to cash it in." Tony smiled

"If I DO kiss you, will you drop it?" Natasha asked

"Sure." Tony nodded with a smile "But you DO still owe me a date!" He added

"Fine." Natasha sighed and kissed his cheek. "There; done."

"Nope. Doesn't count." He smiled, cupping her cheek and then kissing her right on the lips

"Hmm?!" Natasha hummed in shock, pulled back as he let her go and she slapped him

"Hey! You owed me a kiss." Tony frowned, rubbing his cheek "And it wasn't like I was slipping you tongue or trying to cop a feel or anything."

"You don't just force a girl to kiss you Stark. Even IF there was a word of mouth agreement." Natasha answered

"Err... No. I just kissed you." Tony frowned "A simple peck on the lips. I didn't grab your shoulders; I didn't push you against the walls. I even moved my head slowly, you COULD have stopped me."

"A...Just...Keep up the good work Stark." Natasha turned away and walked off

'...She digs me.' Tony realised

And he now couldn't keep the grin off his face

*at the Dorms*

Janet was humming as she sat out in the sun, doing homework, when she saw Natasha storming towards her

"Huh? Whoa, what's up Natasha? You look pissed." Janet commented

"That... STUPID STARK!" she yelled in anger

"... You're in loooove." Janet sang with a smile seconds later

"I am NOT!" Natasha snapped

"First and Second Stage: Denial and Anger." Janet smiled "Now come on, what happened? Details girl!" She smiled

"Nothing! NOTHING happened, now will you shut up please?" Natasha answered

"Ooh...! Bargaining: Stage Three. Come ON, Natasha; we're both girls here. I won't judge." Janet asked

"Janet. Stop." Natasha frowned "And you're listing off the stages of depression."

"I've seen a LOT of romcoms I KNOW what I see with you." Janet answered "Denying everything to the people around you; Angry at the boy you like; Bargaining to try and get out of it, last is Depression you have a huge cry for hating yourself for hating him, then finally Acceptance where you just admit it to yourself."

"As if!" Natasha scoffed, walking past Janet

"Stage Three, Natasha." Janet called out then returned to her homework "Not long now..." she whispered while smiling.

Natasha snarled as she stormed through the Dorm

"I wonder what the others are doing?" Janet thought

As Natasha stormed through the dorms, she was still mad, even more so since talking to Janet. "Hey Natasha, whoa...What's up?" Rhodey asked

"Your stupid friend!" She yelled

Rhodey sighed and pinched his nose "What did he do this time?"

"He KISSED me! Asshole!" She answered then cursed Tony

"... He kissed you?" Rhodey asked

"Yes! Stupid Stark!" She snapped

"Did you like it?" Rhodey asked

"I-...Is EVERYONE on my case today?!" Natasha stomped off

Rhodey sighed with a smile thinking back on other girls Tony had "dated" 'She enjoyed it.'

"Widow Woman?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow as he saw Natasha storm past

"WHAT?!" She snapped reaching the end of her limit.

"You...Are extremely upset...What's the matter?" Loki asked

"... TONY KISSED ME!" she screamed at him "HE KISSED ME VERY GENTLY AND LOVINGLY! AND I KNOW HE'S A PLAYBOY, MANIPULATING MY EMOTIONS!"

Loki just blinked in shock, not many people shouted at him about other people...Most likely because he was a prince and they didn't want to waste time with him. "Did you enjoy it?" He asked

"I... I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled, going into her room and slamming her door shut... Only for her to slam the door so hard she broke the hinges "DAMN IT!"

"Hold on." Loki spoke and magicked the door back on the hinges. "There we go."

"Thanks." Natasha answered then slammed the door again.

She sighed, laying on her bed

'Stupid Stark!' She thought as she covered her face with her pillow. 'Stupid! Stupidstupidstupid!' She thought angrily 'He is even making me this emotional! It's all his fault!'

*With the others*

"Dude, what the hell did you do to Natasha?" Rhodey asked Tony

"Kissed her." Tony said simply, working in Pym's lab with Rhodey leading against the wall

"Oh man..." Rhodey pinched his nose

"What?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow as he mixed chemicals

"You're such a heart-breaker. She's going to be pissed." Rhodey answered

"Who said I'd be trying to break her heart?" Tony frowned as he continued working

"I'm just saying: your reputation IS gonna give her mixed messages." Rhodey answered "You want her to like you, BUT she's only gonna see you as: Tony "Don Juan" Stark."

Tony shrugged softly, humming

"You think Amora's coming to classes?" Tony thought

"Don't change the subject." Rhodey rolled his eyes

"I'm not...Well...Okay I am, but I haven't seen her around." Tony answered

Rhodey sighed, shrugging

"She can't be still upset." Tony frowned

"She was when I saw her." Rhodey nodded

"Ah damn it..." Tony sighed putting down the tools for the experiment "Guess we really messed her up."

"YOU messed her up." Rhodey corrected

"I know **I** messed up; but I was also talking about Pepper and the others. You were an unintended victim." Tony answered

Tony shrugged, readying what he made putting it within a small device

"What's that you made there?" Rhodey asked kindly finishing his own experiment.

"My attempt to get rid of the Time Fog... If some of it." Tony explained

"This thing...Is gonna get rid of the time fog?" Rhodey's eyebrow raised

"An attempt. But theoretically, yeah." Tony nodded

"... Cool." Rhodey nodded

"I've got to test it out on the closest section...But we've got those tasks to do." Tony answered

"Hey, we're finished here. I'm sure there's time." Rhodey chuckled

"Plus the Time Fog is more important than Tasks." Fury said from behind them

"Director Fury! Jeez...you know how to sneak up on people don't you?" Tony gasped

"It's my job." He said simply

"Well...Here it is. Let's test this baby out." Tony spoke.

Fury nodded, the two walking through the school towards the Time Fog at the left of the academy

"Well...Here goes nothing." Tony spoke activating the device and threw it into the fog.

For a few seconds nothing happened before the small amount of Time Fog exploded into purple fire that burnt out in a ten seconds, revealing several rocks... And a red high tech helmet with a yellow faceplate, a massive burnt scar going over the right eye

"Well...we at least know that worked." Rhodey saw the wreckage

"Amazing...This is incredible." Tony spoke as he picked up the faceplate and examined it.

"Good work Stark. I'll hope to see that little gizmo work on the others." Fury answered

"That's a bit difficult...One the device is used on one amount of Time Fog it has the unfortunate flaw to disintegrate...One time use until I make another." Tony answered still looking at the scarred helmet. "This... Is just like my designs. But I haven't even finished the blueprints yet!" He gasped in amazement

"Thus the term "Time Fog". There are multiple sections of time frozen here." Fury answered "At least...that's our theory."

"So... I'll potentially die?" Tony asked seriously, nervously

"We're going to prevent that Stark, it won't come to that." Fury answered to reassure him

"Did you know?" Rhodey asked seriously "Did you KNOW?!"

"I had an inkling that something was trapped in there. But I wasn't sure." Fury answered

"So...this is another cover up?" Rhodey asked in disbelief.

"It's not a cover up if I don't have the information. It's called an investigation." Fury deadpanned

"I...I'm sorry, but that helmet...My friend being hurt...You can understand; right?" Rhodey asked

"Of course." Furry nodded

*with Natasha*

"Well...That's enough wallowing...I have to get back to work." She told herself.

Having been so angry she calmed herself down she stood up and sighed, brushing her cloths down

"Well...I guess I should kick the crap out of him." She joked to herself.

With her restored calm and left her room... And walked right into a strangely serious looking Tony

"Stark, I need a word with you." Natasha spoke

"Sure, I was coming to see you anyways." Tony spoke.

"Oh?" Natasha asked, before Tony hugged her close

"Wh-What're you?" Natasha gulped in shock

"Just...Humour me. Please." Tony answered

"... What's wrong?" She asked, hugging him loosely

"There...was something in the fog...And...It chilled me to the bone." Tony answered

"What was it?" Natasha asked

Tony sighed and slowly produced the helmet he got from the fog.

"It's one of your helmets; so?" Natasha asked

"Tasha...I haven't even made the specs for this yet." Tony answered

"Wait, what?!" She gasped

"I... Am going to die Natasha." Tony said simply

"When? How?" Natasha asked

"I dunno, the fog seems to isolate different time periods; it's gonna happen." Tony answered "So... I want to be better. And I want to be happy."

"I might...be able to help with the former." Natasha spoke

"How?" He asked

"Well...We're a team aren't we?" Natasha reminded

"Just teammates?" He frowned lightly, sighing

"Well...Maybe...More then." Natasha answered

"... Thank you." Tony smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 11**

Tony was currently in his room, looking at his ruined helmet. He couldn't sleep, he just stared at it intently; he was fixated on the scar on the front as he was worried what sort of weapon could do this damage.

He pressed his thumb against the scar, slowly tracing it... Before he flinched. Pulling his hand back he saw that he had cut himself of the jagged metal

"Ow! Hnn..." He hissed from the cut. He walked out of the room and headed to the medical room, he wasn't sure how old the helmet was so he just wanted to get it disinfected ASAP.

As he entered the room he saw Natasha taking a few pills, followed up with drinking water

"Headache pills Natasha?" Tony asked

"Yes. Stayed up on my computer too late, my heads poundi... What did you do to your hand?!" She began to explain before she gasped at the large gash on Tony's hand

"Cut it on my busted helmet. I'm here to clean it before it's infected." Tony answered reaching for some antiseptic spray.

Natasha grabbed his wrist, stopping him "Let me." She sighed, getting to work

"Oh, thanks." Tony blinked in shock.

She nodded as she quickly disinfected and wrapped the wound, her touch slowly getting gentler

"Thanks." Tony smiled lightly as his hand was wrapped

"No problem." She answered

Neither released that they just stayed like that for nearly a minute: standing there, looking into each other's eyes while Natasha carefully held his wounded hand in both of hers. They were snapped out of it when Natasha instinctively brought Tony's hand towards her face and gently kissed the wound. They took a step back when they realised what was going on, looking away with blushes on their faces

"I err...Thank you." Tony blushed

"Welcome." Natasha nodded, leaving

Tony examined his bandaged hand and thought kindly about her.

He smiled softly, closing his hand softly

*time skip*

"So what tasks are there today?" Rhodey asked

"I dunno...Pepper's been busy today." Janet answered

The two walked towards the activity board

"Hey Pepper, I hope you're not burning the candle at both ends." Rhodey called out

"Huh? Oh, no I'm not. I've just been working on getting another couple of students here." Pepper answered

"Really?" Janet asked, looking over her shoulder to see what was on her pad

"Jess..." Janet spoke seeing only a portion of the list.

"Hey! I haven't gotten their paperwork fully sorted yet." Pepper spoke hiding the pad.

"Awe...No fair." Janet pouted

"Don't you guys have tasks to do?" Pepper answered trying not to sound like a jerk

"Yeah, but you don't have to be a jerk about it." Janet answered

Pepper smirked at that

"What've we got today?" Rhodey asked

"Oh...NO! Not another 8 hour task." Janet frowned

"Really? Pepper are you in charge of these?" Rhodey asked

"No. They are randomised." She replied

"I am going to write a letter of complaint to the computer who's giving these out." Janet frowned

"Ultron gives them out." Professor Pym said, walking up from behind them

"It's perfect!" Janet cheered with a smile

"But didn't you just-? OW!" Rhodey asked then received a punch in the arm

"I said "It's perfect"." Janet repeated

"Err...I hate to ask this but...Who's Ultron?" Rhodey asked

"He's an Android I created; he's the shared consciousness of the various robots around the campus." Pym answered

"Isn't that dangerous?" Rhodey asked

"Nah, he's perfectly fine." He waved off with a laugh

"Well...If you say so." Rhodey answered, still a bit worried.

"Of course I say so." Hank nodded

"I'm sure you're fine." Janet nodded with a smile

"Well in any case...Think you'll be okay with the task Janet?" Pepper asked

"Yep! Of course!" She nodded with a happy smile, noticing Professor Pym's smile

"Very well, I'll let you get to it then." Professor Pym nodded and walked off.

"Ah..." The Wasp sighed dreamily

"Are...Are you falling for the Professor?" Pepper asked

"No!" Janet gasped, jumping back blushing

"...You-HMM!?" Pepper tried to answer but her mouth was covered by Janet's hand.

"I don't." She huffed softly

"Hmmky, hmmky." Pepper nodded

Janet nodded and stormed away

"Two girls angry in just as many weeks...this isn't the start of a good school relationship." Rhodey sighed

Tony walked up to them with a sigh and scanned his card, the drone arriving soon

"Hey Tony." Pepper spoke

"Hey..." Tony sighed as he received the money and items from the quest.

But his eyebrow rose as he saw there were 20 Academy tests and 20 Trophies. And his card was beeping

"Err...Pepper, what the heck's going on?" Tony asked

"You've just gotten enough to level up." Pepper answered in amazement.

"... Level up? Is this a video game?" Tony deadpanned

"I COULD use more confusing technical terms, but not everyone has an IQ of 200 to understand it Tony." Pepper answered

"Then... Simplify it?" Rhodey asked

"Fine, the trophies and the Academy Tests you and your colleagues have acquired allow you to grow." Pepper answered

"Oh! But... I don't have any." Rhodey frowned, looking at his

"It's different for every person: some tasks give them, some tasks don't. I'm trying to find a way to make it fairer but..." Pepper explained

"Ultron." Rhodey sighed

"Ultron." She nodded

"So...How do I use these? Just press the button?" Tony asked

"Yes." Pepper nodded "Press the button and it will put you as a higher rank, meaning you have more missions."

"Well...Here goes." Tony spoke pushing his card's button and he unlocked his next level.

There wasn't much fanfair. No lights, nothing. Just a small trumpet going off

"Short simple and to the point. Not bad." Rhodey nodded

"Yeah..." Tony nodded without any snarky comments

"What? No "I could do with a few more rave music lights and fireworks"? Nothing like that?" Pepper asked in shock

"No...No not really...This is enough Pep." Tony spoke with a small smile "Thanks."

Tony walked back to his dorm room, sighing as he lay on his bed

"Dude...Are you feeling okay? I mean you usually want to make a grand gesture of things, now...THAT. Back there, was weird." Rhodey came through the door that was still ajar.

"I... I'm fine Rhodey." Tony sighed, looking at his wrapped hand with the destroyed helmet on the table next to his bed

"...That's the helmet from the other day isn't it?" Rhodey asked as he clocked the damaged protection "It's shaken you up."

"No... Just puts things in prospective." Tony sighed

"...Want to talk about it?" Rhodey asked

"No. I'm fine." Tony said deadpanned

"Alright...I'll see you later then." Rhodey spoke

'Whatever.' Tony thought, staring at the ceiling. And he stayed like that for the rest of the day

*With Natasha*

She was currently outside of the dorm sitting and contemplating about what happened and what might happen.

She had a... Romantic moment of all things with Stark!

"Gah! D-Damn it! I...God!" Natasha groaned almost hitting her head to get those thoughts out of it.

"Widow Woman?" Amora asked in confusion as she saw her like that

"Amora...What do you want?" Natasha asked as she tried to compose herself.

"You looked in trouble." Amora shrugged

"Just...having thoughts." Natasha sighed

"About the Man of Iron?" She asked

"Is it that obvious?" Natasha sighed

"From where I am standing? Yes." Amora nodded

"Crap." Natasha sighed

"Do you wish to tell me about it?" Amora asked kindly.

"No offense...But you're the LAST person I need dating advice from." Natasha sighed

"... I understand." she nodded "Perhaps you need a friend at the moment?" Amora asked

"I don't have any." She scoffed lightly

"Oh...I'm sorry." Amora frowned

Natasha just scowled at that

"What is wrong with feeling emotions?" Amora asked even though Natasha's glare could cut stone.

"It distracts. It gives others targets." Natasha said simply

"Well...Maybe...but, I think, it also gives you more reason to protect others." Amora answered

Natasha sighed at that

"You should at least try." Amora frowned

"And on that day a ghost will marry a succubus." Natasha rolled her eyes

*with the authors*

"Do you, Ghost Kaiser, take Catherine..." Grey said, dressed in a tux with a Bible in his hand before he stopped "... Err... What's your last name Catherine?"

"It-It's kind of embarrassing." Catherine answered

"Hey, you're marrying me. And I've got a crazy last name." Ghost smiled

"It's...Darkholme." She blushed "No relation to Mystique."

"So beautiful." Luna sniffed

"Do you, Ghost Kaiser, take Catherine Darkholme as your wife?" Grey smiled

"I do." Ghost nodded

"And do you, Catherine Darkholme, take Ghost Kaiser as your husband?" Grey asked

"I do." Catherine sniffed with tears forming in her eyes

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Grey smiled

*back to the story*

"Brr...Someone just walked over my grave." Natasha shivered

"I think that's the signal to, as the mortals say, get off your ass." Amora said

"And try to feel emotions maybe?" Natasha asked

"Yes." Amora nodded

"Yeah...maybe. OR...I could just give Tony a piece of my mind." Natasha got up and walked off

"... I do not pity him." Amoura said

*with Tony*

'How? How does this happen? Am I just destined to be killed by something because I'm Iron Man? Or...Was it because I was cocky and over confident?' He thought to himself as he examined his broken helmet. 'Or... Did I did I die protecting anyone.'

He sighed heavily then turned to face the ceiling "I hate time travel."

That was when Natasha entered without knocking

"N-Natasha? What's with the intrusion?" Tony asked in shock

But she was silent as she walked inside

"Look, I know we haven't been on friendly terms for a while but-" Tony spoke but was interrupted.

"Save it Tony. I've got something to tell you." Natasha spoke

"And that is?" He asked with a sigh before she straddled his lap and pinned his arms down as she glared at him

"You. Are. Pathetic." She hissed, shocking him

"Pathetic? What're you talking about?" Tony glared

"You are letting your fear of what MIGHT happen not what WILL happen! Yes a busted version of a helmet you where planning on making was found in the time fog. That doesn't mean you will die! You could might accidentally break it when you were not wearing it or it got damaged in a recent fight and you made a new one! You are a fucking egotistical jackass! You should be determined to prove that fate isn't set in stone and we choose our lives!" Natasha snapped "Tony Stark is an arrogant and idiotic genius and he should be using this as inspiration that's one of the things I like about him! But this whiney bitch I see pinned under me? He isn't Tony Stark. And he sickens me."

"I...Did...Did you just say: you like me?" Tony asked as he went wide eyed

"Not what we are talking about." Natasha said simply

"You...You said you liked me." Tony repeated

"Focus Stark." She glared, slapping his face lightly

"I am. You said I need to snap out of this funk that I'm in and get my head back on my shoulders!" Tony answered

"Then prove it." She frowned

"Alright!" Tony answered and kissed her.

Natasha's eyes widened, before they slowly closed and she kissed back. Her hands released his hand and found themselves running through Tony's black hair

Tony's own hands looped slowly around Natasha's body, trying not to touch her breasts or buttox; but mainly her back. And for someone like Tony, that was hard

Natasha pulled back soon after, breaking the kiss. Ironic it was because Tony was JUST about to try and add tongue to the kiss

"So...Does...that mean..." Natasha panted lightly

"Does... what mean?" Tony teased

"You're back on Earth?" Natasha answered

"Yeah...Yeah I think so. Thanks." Tony nodded

The two had sat back up at this point, sitting side by side as they relaxed after the serious talk... Until Tony tried to put his arm around Natasha's shoulders

"Don't. Even. Think about it." She said darkly

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded, bring his arm down quickly "Well, you kick-started my engine 'Tasha! So I now have an awesome idea and I need to get to work!" He smiled, kissing her lips quickly "See you later, okay? How about dinner Friday? Okay? Later!" He smiled, running off without her ever getting a chance to answer

"I...Well...I guess Friday." Natasha blinked simply.

Not that it mattered since Tony was long gone

*With Tony*

'Whoa...That...That was awesome. Just what I needed.' Tony thought as he powered through the campus and aimed to work on his new armour designs.

He was in Stark Tower, working on the holo-screens around him

"Now..." He pulled his sleeves up getting ready to work "Time to build some armour."

As he began to work he pressed a button and AC/DC began to blare

Everyone was staring at StarkTower as Tony worked for nearly 20 hours straight, no one sure what was going on

"How long has he been up there?" Pepper asked

"20 hours now. I've tried to get him down but...You know Tony." Rhodey frowned

"Twenty hou...what's he doing?" Janet asked in worry

"I'm not sure, with Tony it could be anything." Rhodey answered

"With AC/DC going on, I wouldn't be surprised if he's sneaked in a bottle of vodka." Pepper answered and headed out.

That was when Natasha walked up behind them

"Whoa! Err, Natasha...What're you doing here?" Janet asked in shock

"Stark's been in the Tower for ages right?" She asked

"Yea." Rhodey nodded "Why?"

"Can't a girl be concerned for her... I believe he can be considered my boyfriend now." Natasha shrugged

"Err...Back up a little please; did you just say "You consider Tony to be your BOYFRIEND"?" Janet asked

"And?" Natasha asked

"*Squee*...!" Janet smiled happily

Natasha flinched just before Janet pulled her into a hard hug

"I'm so proud of you!" Janet smiled

"Why?" Natasha deadpanned lightly

"Cause you're finally opening up your emotions." Janet squeaked

Natasha rolled her eyes, that was when the others noticed Natasha was dressed in a nice sleek red dress

"You dress really well." Pepper commented

"Stark said we're going on a date." She said simply

Janet squeaked happily again and almost exploded with girly questions, BUT she was pulled back by Rhodey who noticed Natasha's ire rising by the second.

And that was when Tony left Star Tower. Only... Different

"Tony?" Rhodey double-blinked

"What're you...?" Pepper began to ask

"Well...I kind of figured "An upgrade was needed". So I did." Tony answered. He looked almost completely covered in armour, his shoulders and chest was covered in red painted metal. His arms in the same metal only with portions of gold on the upper arm near the elbow; his feet and shins were covered in the same gold and red metal as were the side of his thighs. Around his stomach and his inner legs were brown belts seemingly to hold his armour there while he completed it. Even his neck and lower head area were covered in the red painted metal.

"Impressive." Natasha nodded with a smile as she walked towards him, cupping his cheek before kissing his lips softly

"Hmm...Sorry for being late." Tony hummed lightly as he reciprocated the kiss and apologised

"Fine." She nodded with a smile "Come on, you said dinner right?"

"That's what I said." Tony nodded with a smile

"Then let's go." She purred, walking away with a sway of her hips

As they walked off to their dinner meal; Rhodey, Pepper and Janet were shocked...but in the good kind of way.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 12**

Pepper was working, finalizing the documents on the new students; one of them was currently eager to join the academy but the other was still in the transference from one school to this one.

She hummed, finishing the paper work as she smiled. She was glad that Tony was happier.

"Now, lets see what our new student looks like. Oh she's quite nice." Pepper smiled as she examined the picture of the new student. "I wonder how Tony's and Natasha's date went on last night...?" She asked herself

*with Natasha*

The red haired spy smiled as she brushed her hair

'That...wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.' She thought kindly back on the date last night. She actually had a bit of fun.

Tony was a gentleman. He was still Tony but he calmed himself down.

It was like, he forgot the "Playboy, Billionaire, Philanthropist" side of him and just became a "Student" on an actual date with someone who liked someone else.

Well... He was still stupidly flirtatious, immature and jokey but... A bit more toned down. More... Mature? Maybe?

But all in all...it was nice. Natasha had her dress she wore last night in the "to do" pile of her chores as she needed to wash it. But she also needed to get her head back in the game, she still needed to work on the Time Fog.

She frowned, trying to focus. But it was hard to focus because she kept thinking of last night

'Why did it have to be SUCH a nice night?' She sighed

*With Tony*

"Oh God that was awesome." Tony chuckled, lying in his bed

"Strip away the armour and bravado...You actually GET with the girl." He chuckled

"And man she looked beautiful." He muttered softly with a smile

Tony was out of his formal wear that he wore last night and back in his half complete armour, he still had a lot to do and what to make. Namely the Time Fog and what else was going on in there.

Or... Well... Just getting to work.

"Right...What's on the agenda today?" he asked himself

As he said that however he didn't move. He didn't want to. He was comfy.

"I wish I could just sit here all day..." He told himself

But that was when one of his communicators activated and Fury's voice spoke through it.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed Stark it's half nine! You are two hours late!" Fury snapped

"Well...Shit." Was all Tony could say.

*In class*

"Tony's screwed over isn't he?" Rhodey asked Janet.

"Most likely." Janet and Loki nodded, not looking up from their own books

"Ah, Mr Stark...So glad you could join us." Professor Pym spoke

"Sorry Professor Pym... If it makes you feel better I've already finished this week's assignments." Tony smiled nervously, holding out papers shocking the teacher

"Y-You...Take your seat Mr Stark." Hank spoke as he examined Tony's assignment papers.

"I almost forgot, Natasha did hers as well. We had a study session last night after our date since she was having trouble with another class and... Yea." Tony added, passing a other stack of papers to Pym before he ran down and sat next to his girlfriend

"We did no such thing." Natasha hissed at him

"And he does not need to know that." Tony mouthed to her with a small caring smile that made her blush

"...Very well then. Now on with our lessons." Hank spoke turning his back to the students.

The others shook their heads while Natasha was shocked Tony would do that

Natasha frowned and threw a wad of paper at Amora's face

Janet tittered at the act, it said to her "She's embarrassed, cause it's true."

And got paper thrown in her face in return

"Ow!" Janet looked at the direction that the paper was thrown.

And she saw Tony smirking at her as he hugged Natasha

"Awe." Janet smiled forgetting the paper being thrown at her.

"What are you up to?" Natasha hiss-whispered at Tony

"Stopping a paper war between you and the others." Tony answered with the same whisper level

"You know that's not what I mean." She shot back

"Can't a boyfriend hug his girlfriend?" Tony frowned

"That's not it either." She whisper-shouted a bit louder

"Isn't it?" Tony asked

"The work." She deadpanned

"Oh that, can't I do anything nice for you once in a while?" Tony smiled

Natasha glared, not truly understanding... Caring for people yet

"Ahem. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Hank spoke to the students.

"Nope." Tony smiled

"Aha...Well, then I hope you can help solve this, Mr Stark." Hank spoke as he pointed to a complicated equation pertaining to molecules.

Tony hummed before smirking "Easy."

"Then show me the answer." Hank spoke hoping that this equation would keep Tony and the others focused on the lesson.

Tony came down and wrote the correct answer with a proud smile

"...You may sit down Mr Stark." Hank answered as he noted the answer.

"People always forget I am a genius." Tony smiled

'True.' They thought with a deadpanned face.

Tony chuckled, hugging Natasha again

And queue paper thrown at her face

*time skip*

"Well that was a lesson and a half." Tony chuckled

Natasha just made a noise as the two walked to the bored with the others where Pepper was waiting

"Where's the fire Pepper?" Tony asked

"No fire. New student." Pepper said simply

"Oh really? Anyone we know?" Loki asked

"No, no she's not Asgardian." Pepper answered

'Thank Mother it's not one of the Warrior's Three.' Loki internally sighed

"Who is it?!" Janet asked excitedly

"Her name is Jess. And she's a rising star to come to the Academy." Pepper answered

"Just Jess?" Rhodey asked as the Quinjet grew closer

"Her full name is "Jessica Drew". But I think she prefers "Jess"." Pepper answered as the Quinjet dropped off the new student: Jessica Drew.

She wore a white t-blouse over a red vest with a brown belt that had a golden spider for a buckle. She had black trousers covering her longs legs and ankle high brown shoes. Her black hair went down over her shoulder and down to her shoulder-blades; finally she wore sunglasses with a black frame. "Wow talk about the welcoming committee." Jess spoke with a laugh

"Hi!" Janet called happily

"Nice to meet you. Jessica Drew, Spider-Woman; some people call me Jess." Jess extended her hand out in good faith.

"Janet Van Dyne: Wasp." Janet reciprocated

Janet then flinched and jumped back overdramatically "Please don't hurt me."

"Ha-ha, real funny Jan." Tony muttered as he rolled his eyes

"Well...You know, I try." Janet laughed

"Tony Stark: Iron-Man." Tony smiled

"Natasha Romanova: Black Widow." Natasha spoke simply

"Another spider? Nice to meet you." Jess smiled

"Same." Natasha nodded "But just so you know I don't have any powers."

"I... I am sorry. But what was 'so funny'?" Loki asked

"Wasps and Spider's don't get along in the wild." Rhodey said simply

"Ah, I see now. Loki Odinson." Loki introduced himself

"Nice to meet you. Who's the blonde?" Jess asked

"Amora of Asgard." Amora answered with her introduction

"James 'Rhodey' Rhodes, War Machine."

"Nice to meet you all...So, what's our first lesson going to be?" Jess asked

"No classes left today." Pepper said simply "You can do tasks on the board."

"Oh yeah...You mentioned those. Let me see...Oh I guess I can do this one." Jess examined a task but it didn't have her profile on it.

"You... Can't. It's not your mission." Janet said

"Oh...Then...This one?" Jess asked pointing to one with her face

"Yep that's the one." Janet nodded

"Oh, thanks." Jess nodded and accepted her task.

It was a golden picture. And with a smile she ran off before jumping and gliding

"Err...Why is it gold?" Janet asked

"It's a boosted task, more experience and reward." Pepper answered

"Why haven't we seen them before?" Tony frowned

"I've seen one before. It was one of mine." Rhodey frowned

"... WHAT?!" the other students gasped

"What? I thought you guys knew." Rhodey answered

"Err, NO we didn't!" Janet answered

"Why didn't you mention it buddy?" Tony asked

"Again, thought you knew." Rhodey shrugged

"Why do they get the gold tasks?" Loki asked

"Because they have specialist training that qualifies them for it." She said simply

"Well...That's that then." Tony deadpanned

"Look out below." Jess flew down going over their heads

Everyone ducked, Jess barley missing them

"Mind your toes okay? I like keeping my head on." Natasha commented

"Sorry." Jess laughed nervously

"Be more careful next time you're doing this." Tony added

"Yea yea." Jess waved off

"She...Is going to be trouble. Isn't she?" Amora asked

"Maybe." Janet shrugged

"It's gonna be fun though for the coming year."

"Hey Pep, can I ask you something? I'll be right back 'Tasha." Tony commented

"Sure; what is it?" Pepper asked as they walked off

"What do you suppose THEY'RE going to talk about?" Natasha asked in suspicion

"Probably something innocent. But with Tony, you never know." Rhodey answered

"So what's up Tony?" She asked

"I was wondering, are there any others joining the Academy soon?" Tony asked

"What? Jess isn't enough?" Pepper commented with a risen eyebrow "You want MORE girls to fawn over?"

"What? No! No, 'Tasha's the only girl I like; okay? I'm just wondering if there are any more joining in the future and I want to help." Tony answered

"A few possibly." She nodded "One is sorting out paper work."

"Do you need me to help with that of can this person sort it out themselves?" Tony asked kindly.

"He should be able to." She shrugged

"Okay, no problem Pep. I'll see you later." Tony nodded and left for Natasha.

"See ya." Pepper smiled kindly and thought to herself 'He's come in leaps and bounds since being here...'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 13**

It had been about a week since Jess had arrived to the Academy. She seemed to have fit right in; she was excelling in certain lessons while she was being tutored in others.

Everything was going fine. Amoura and Loki where getting closer, as where Natasha and Tony. Everyone's scores where improving and Rhodey, Janet and Loki had ranked up like Tony had and using that as an excuse to wear new outfits. Well Rhodey got new armour.

It was the middle of the lesson that the Academy shook, there was a loud noise coming from the outside and its source was that of a floating open air platform carrying three figures, each a different colour: One was a spiky blue giant wearing brown trousers and sneakers. On his head were a pair of orange lens glasses. He stood on the left

The second was a red Goliath with black hair and military uniform trousers and bandaged hands like a boxer and finally around his neck seemed to be military issue dog tags. This being stood on the right

In the centre was a large headed man with what appeared to be bindings to contain his massive brain, he wore an orange long sleeve turtle neck jacket and black trousers. This man seemed MUCH weaker than the others and was green in skin colour as opposed to the red and blue titans abreast of him.

"Who are they?" Janet asked in her new outfit

"Being honest, I think we're about to find out." Tony answered

"Greetings Avengers Academy, I am The Leader. One of the Greatest Minds in the world. I have here two champions of unmeasured strength." The Green person spoke proudly and boasted "I have tried to play by your rules and you have rejected my genius, so now I've taken matters into my own hands; and with my two "Golems" they'll obliterate your ignorant Academy to dust!"

"I would like to see you try." Loki smirked

"Come and fight them...You pebble-minded Neanderthals!" Leader taunted them and gestured for the Blue humanoid to leap down to the ground

"Pebble minded-! I'll rip you a new one!" Loki snarled but was soon taken aback when the hulking man slammed into the ground making a crater where her dropped

"Damn it... How can we fight this guy." Natasha whispered

"That's the thing: You can't." The Leader smiled darkly

"That's not fair! You've GOT to give us a fighting chance!" Rhodey snapped pointing to the large-headed gamma mutate

"Actually he doesn't." Jess pointed out and everyone shushed her

"Well, unless if you can find a way to weaken my Hulks...I'll set him loose upon your school." Leader spoke with a cocky grin.

"How long do we have?" Fury asked as he walked towards them

"A few days...Not that it matters." Leader smiled with a toothy grin

"Very well. Team, follow me." Fury nodded, now walking away

"What're we going to do? This is crazy; fight a...A..." Rhodey spoke in shock

"Hulk. And no, that wasn't The Hulk." Fury answered and entered Pym's classroom.

"What or WHO is a "Hulk"?" Janet asked as Fury began to push some buttons

"The Hulk is a human infused with Gamma radiation." Fury answered "A force of nature. Endless rage. Endless power."

"He sounds dangerous." Loki commented thinking back to Thor.

"He was...But he's been missing for a while now. Which is why we've gotten a couple of counter measures in place." Fury answered showing an unusual generator.

"What the heck is that?" Amora asked

"A Gamma Blocker. This is a device we created to help slow down The Hulk in case he went rogue...Which is a lot." Fury answered

"Of course you made that." Natasha frowned

"If you're going against a being that can break the world with his temper alone you NEED something to counteract it." Fury stared at her.

"And these are calibrated to the Hulk's Gamma radiation?" Tony asked

"Yes, naturally all Gamma Mutates have a similar signature." Fury answered

"So I just need to modify it." Tony nodded

"Exactly...With some help as well." Fury answered "I'm not letting you modify this without supervision."

Tony snarled at that

"It's not that I don't trust you Stark. It's just if this "Leader" is serious on levelling down the Academy, we need to be careful when messing with this tech." Fury answered

'I doubt it.' Natasha thought

"Just trust me Fury. I can do this." Tony spoke with a determined voice.

"...Fine. Pym, make sure Stark is supervised." Fury answered

"Of course sir." Pym nodded

"I'm gonna need some tools." Tony spoke

"Of course." Hank nodded and brought some specific tools for the job

"The rest of you, try and figure out WHICH Hulks Leader has under his thumb." Fury ordered

"I'll hack." Natasha nodded, walking away

"Wait! You don't know the password for Stark Towe... And she's gone." Tony tried

Natasha smiled as she arrived at Stark Tower and opened the holographic keyboard. With a few simple movements of her fingers she typed 'Natasha' and then pressed 'Enter'. With a ping the system unlocked

'He really DOES have me on the brain.' Natasha smiled

She began to type away, happy that he cared for her so much

'Now...Let me see who Bulb-Brain has in his thrall...' She thought "A-Bomb and Red Hulk...Not very...imaginative."

She rolled her eyes as she sent the data to the others and since she was there she started hacking into the Leader's systems

"'A great genius due to my large brain'? This moron probably didn't know Neanderthals died BECAUSE of their brains..." Natasha found it easy to hack into his system and discover that he had enthralled them with some sort of modified inhibitor that reacted to the gamma in their systems.

Nodding with a smile and sent the information to Tony

"Let's level the playing field Leader. Let's see if that's even your real name." Natasha smiled hacking in deeper to Leader's personal files

*With Tony*

"Pass me the welder, please Professor." Tony spoke as he tried to accumulate the function necessary for the Blocker

"Here we are...You think you can disable the Hulks?" Pym asked as he handed over the device

"Maybe, maybe not...It's up to Natasha...Damn it!" Tony spoke as he tried to connect the pieces but it sparked back in his face

"What's wrong?" Pym asked

"I can't reach that part. It's too delicate and small for the wires to connect." Tony answered

"And me without my particles..." Pym answered

"Maybe **I** can help?" Janet asked "I can shrink down and connect the wires you need."

"Thanks Janet." He smiled before his phone rang

"Stark." Tony spoke seriously as he tried to expose the wires that needed fusing together

And realised... It was a text, making him facepalm as Janet shrink down and flew in to deal with it

"You read your text, I've got this Tony." Janet smiled

"It's the exposed blue and green wires. They're the ones that need to be connected." Tony answered as he read the text.

It was the information that Natasha sent him

"... How did she get my password?" He frowned

"Okay I'm connecting the wires." Janet called up and using her Wasp Stingers she welded the wires together.

"Good job Miss Van Dyne." Pym smiled

"Thank you." Janet blushed but she was currently small so she blushed a storm through the wires.

"Nearly done?" Tony asked

"I've fixed the wires. It's up to you if I need to do any more." Janet answered

"...No, no you're good. You better get out before you're gamma fried." Tony answered after examining the specifications.

"Don't worry I wasn't going to activate it while you were in there." Tony reassured her.

"Thanks." Janet sighed as she sat on the chair opposite the two

"You were very brave Ms Van Dyne. Thank you." Hank smiled

"Th... Th... Thank you Professor." She whispered, blushing

"Okay. So we need someone with bio-electricity powers." Tony whispered

"Then that's my job." Jessica smiled

"You have Bio-Electricity?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, I just call it: The Venom Shock." Jess answered

"Huh, cool." Tony nodded

"How much do I need to use for this thing?" Jess asked

"About fifteen seconds." Tony answered

Jess nodded as she walked inside and got to work

"Okay here goes nothing." Jess spoke as she charged up her hands and placed them on the Gamma Blocker charging it up for the amount of time, counting it off.

She shuddered, holding herself back

"Three, two, one." Jess released her grip and the Gamma Blocker began to come to life and stabilize

"Great job you two." Tony smiled, praising the girls.

"Thanks." They smiled as Natasha walked towards them

"Have you fixed the Gamma Blocker?" Natasha asked

"Against the Blue Hulk." Tony nodded "A-Bomb was it? They have different Gamma signatures, we need to do this one at a time."

"Makes as much sense as Leader being a quote unquote "genius"." Natasha answered

"What do you mean by that?" Janet asked

"I hacked into his personal files; turns out he's been seeking attention and approval all his life." Natasha answered "This is just one of many attempts at it."

"You... Are amazing." Tony said in amazement

"You can pay me back later. But in the mean time: who's gonna be strong enough to fight "A-Bomb" out there?" Natasha asked

"I'll go. I'm more durable than Midgardians, I'll give you time to gain some of those blockers to fight against it." Loki offered

"Be safe Loki." Tony nodded, holding his hand out to his friend

"I won't go down easy Iron Man." Loki smiled

"Be careful." Amora told him

Loki nodded and blushed lightly as he headed off to fight A-Bomb...Hand to hand combat isn't really his strong suit, but he figured using magic might ease things up a bit

'I can do this.' He thought

"Ah...The first contender arrives. How're you going to TRY and beat my Hulk?" Leader jeered at Loki.

"I'm using my mind to beat your brute." Loki answered

"As if you could even come CLOSE to my brilliance!" Leader laughed

'The price of genius: vanity and arrogance.' Loki thought "I wager I can best your beast." Loki challenged

"Try it...Asgardian." Leader spoke as a stairwell leading to a stage in front of A-Bomb appeared "This stage is of my own design, I want to see you SWEAT as you fail against my Hulks."

Loki frowned as he span his staff, getting ready

"Oh A-Bomb..." Leader smiled darkly as he ordered the Blue Hulk to fight "Destroy him."

"A-Bomb...SMASH!" Said Hulk spoke and lunged forward to attack Loki

"Gah!" Loki created a protective barrier

The barrier strained at the punch but with a push sent the creature back, shooting a blast of magic from his staff that hit its chest

"OOF!" A-Bomb grunted as he shook it off and rolled into a ball rolling at Loki like a bowling ball.

Loki flinched as he dodged, his ankle being hit by the attack but besides that he was fine

"HNNG!" Loki gritted his teeth as he felt the pain in his ankle "Try this!" Loki threw a spell at A-Bomb hitting the Hulk in the back

The battle raged with Loki blocking and trying to dodge as much as he could while shooting spells and A-Bomb just using brute force

*With the others*

"How's he looking out there?" Tony asked Rhodey who was keeping an eye out on things

"Well...He's surviving." Rhodey answered honestly

"Be okay." Amora whispered

"How's it going with that blocker?" Rhodey asked

"It's operational; Jess is currently making some of the blockers." Tony answered

"It'll take me time. But I'm getting there." Jess spoke

"No one's blaming you." Janet smiled

"How long can Loki keep it up?" Jess asked

"RARGH!" Loki's roar could be heard from the platform and hit A-Bomb with a powerful spell

"Give or take another five minutes at this rate." Rhodey answered

"That's good." Pepper nodded as she looked over her tablet

"What're you doing Pepper? Now's not the time for Google." Natasha commented

Pepper rolled he eyes at that

"For the love of my Mother, will you not STAY DOWN?!" Loki shouted and blasted A-Bomb to the invisible barrier, but the magic wasn't doing much; Loki was exhausted from fighting. He was always more a planner than a fighter.

"Loki! Tag in!" Janet yelled as she ran towards her friend

"A-Bomb smash Horned Boy!" A-Bomb roared and punched Loki, making him fly into Janet's direction where she tagged in, making Loki tag out.

Janet chuckled as she charged

"Huh? ARGH!" A-Bomb wondered and was shot with Janet's "Wasp Stings".

He tried to hit her but she was so small and fast he couldn't land a blow

"Thank you, Janet." Loki spoke as he almost hobbled down the platform

"No problem. You go and rest up; okay?" Janet answered

"This. Is. INFURIATING!" Leader growled as he tried to lock onto Janet. But his massive head didn't mean he had giant eyeballs.

"You okay?" Tony asked as Loki walked towards them

"I'll be fine...Just need to rest my foot for a while." Loki answered as he sat down on the bench "How's Janet looking up there?" he asked Rhodey

"Hard to tell...But it looks like she's stinging Blue Boy PRETTY well." Rhodey answered

"Do you need anything Loki?" Amora asked kindly and she was quite near his face.

"I...I think...Um...I-I'll be fine." Loki blushed

Amora nodded, pulling his pants up and his boot off to check on his wound

"It looks bruised." Amora answered examining his foot.

"It feels worse." Loki answered

"Men." Natasha sighed with a shake of her head "They have a cold and they think it is pneumonia."

"Because we like it when beautiful woman get all 'nursey' on us." Tony smiled

"That makes total sense." Pepper deadpanned

"I'll help you get to the medical ward." Amora spoke kindly

"I... Err... Thanks." Loki gulped as he was lead away

"Ooh..." Tony commented quietly

"Not now." Natasha answered

"Guys I've gotten a blocker." Jess spoke from within the Gamma Blocker.

"Sweet!" Tony smiled

"Question: HOW do we use these?" Jess asked as the blocker was being produced

"Yeah, I was wondering that to." Rhodey nodded

Tony looked at the Gamma Blocker and began to ponder: maybe, JUST maybe...I can use the blockers through my suit, channel the energy through it using my Arc Reactor!

That's it!

"I truly AM a genius!" He cheered

"Err..." the others were in total confusion

"Tony...Do you want to tell us WHY you're "truly a genius"?" Natasha asked

"Yeah, you kinda freaked me out there Bro." Rhodey added

But it was too late. He has grabbed the Gamma Blockers and ran off

"T-Tony!" Rhodey called out

"Janet, tag in!" Tony spoke

"What?" Janet responded through the barrier as she was dodging A-Bomb's fists

"Trust me. Tag me in!" Tony answered

He was opening compartments in his armour and inserting Gamma Blockers while also tinkering with them

Janet rolled her eyes and blasted A-Bomb in the eyes and the crotch before flying away and high-fiving Tony

"What is going on? I won't stand-!" Leader snarled only to see Tony shoot of blue beams of energy at A-Bomb that seemed to have a major effect on the Blue Hulk.

He stumbled back, holding his chest before Tony used his jet boots to jump up and perform a punch to A-Bomb's face

"ARGH!" A-Bomb went flying back and landed on the ground with a bruised eye. Though Tony's armoured hand was fizzing a little bit from the impact of connecting to A-Bomb's face.

"Well, it works." Tony commented while maintaining the attack

He kept up shooting, eventually shooting a large blast from his Arc Reactor

"ARGH!" A-Bomb flow back into the invisible barrier and fell face forwards to the floor with Tweety-Pies fluttering around his head

"UNBELIEVABLE! You worthless HULK!" Leader growled at A-Bomb slamming his human sized fist into his throne's arm.

A-Bomb blinked seconds later, his head clearing

"OW...! Oh, my head...ARGH...Did...Did a Mega-Sized TRUCK hit me?" A-Bomb groaned rolling over in pain

"Hahahaha! It worked! Yes!" Tony laughed happily in victory

"It... It worked?" Rhodey whispered

"I softened him up for him." Janet huffed but smiled

"WHAT?!" Leader snapped

"Oh...Big Green...?" A-Bomb groaned as he leaned up and saw Leader "Y-YOU?!"

"Just try is monster. I'm protected in my barrier." Leader jeered

A-Bomb roared as he charged, aiming to punch the Leader in the face but he hit the barrier and was sent flying into Tony and both of them where sent flying off the platform, said platform raising up and moving away.

The two crashed, the large blue armadillo-like Hulk landing on top of the Iron Man

"Ow...So...Much...Pain..." Tony groaned even though his armour took some of the damage

"Oh...Sorry man." A-Bomb apologised as he got up from him

"Tony!" Janet began to zap A-Bomb's back

"Ow! Hey, hey, hey! I'm not attacking!" A-Bomb explained trying to block the attack

"Tony." Natasha whispered, kneeling next to his side

"Hey 'Tasha..." Tony groaned

"Take it easy, will ya? I'm not Leader's slave anymore!" A-Bomb called out

"You landed on Tony!" Janet pointed out

"Trying to hit Leader!" A-Bomb defended

"Enough! Enough...We've stopped one Gamma being reducing us to rubble...I think we've got a chance to beat the red guy." Tony groaned as he got up

"Yeah...Sorry about landing on ya." A-Bomb apologised.

Tony groaned, nearly falling over again as his body was rocked with pain

"I've got you." Natasha spoke as she caught him

"Damn it!" Leader growled, slamming his fist into the throne arm.

"We've got time now...We need to sort this guy out." Tony answered

"No. I am taking you to the hospital." Natasha glared

"I...Okay...Okay..." Tony tried to answer but Natasha's glare was too powerful to say "no" to.

Yeah, he was scared

*time skip*

"So tell me: HOW did this happen?" the doctor asked confused after Tony managed to take off his half-complete armour.

"... A big green gamma guy fell on me." He shrugged

"The gamma guy was blue. Not green." Natasha answered to the doctor.

"A Hulk? Goodness...Well, we'll have to keep you here for observation and for you to heal up...But...I see a small amount of fractures and heavy bruising. I recommend you stay here for a few nights to heal." The Doctor spoke.

"Damn it." Tony pouted

"You're lucky to be alive if you said "A big blue Hulk landed on me". In my experience most Hulk related injuries are MUCH worse." the doctor answered

"You are NOT leaving this bed until you are better Stark." Natasha snarled

"I...Okay...I'll stay in bed." Tony nodded "...Can I get a kiss for being brave though?"

"... Fine." She sighed, holding back a smile as she kissed his cheek "That's all you're getting. You lose a kiss for being so reckless and stupid."

"I thought you liked me being "reckless and stupid"?" Tony teased.

"Dr, Tony might be in pain; can we give him morphine?" Natasha asked

"What're you talking ab-OW...!" Tony asked then felt his bruised side being punched subtly yet hard by Natasha's side.

"Morphine please, I can't stand seeing him in pain." She said innocently as if she was going to hurt into tears any second

"Of course." The doctor smiled, not seeing the punch

'... You sneaky bitch.' Tony thought with a small smile

Natasha smiled in victory as she saw the needle enter her boyfriend's body

"Get well soon...Baby." She whispered in his ear as Tony succumbed to the pain killing drug.

She kissed his lips softly before she left with a glare.

She was going to kick the Leader's ass.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 14**

Natasha headed outside and saw the others; they had bought some time on stopping Leader. Rhodey, Pepper, Janet and Jess were waiting for her. "How's he doing?" Rhodey asked

"Asleep, they've given him morphine for the pain." Natasha answered

"Guess we have "A-Bomb" to thank for that." Pepper added

"I'm going to "talk" to him." Natasha spoke

"And by "talk" you mean..." Janet asked

Natasha just cracked her knuckles. "Good answer." Jess pointed

But then everyone jumped back as Natasha's Widows Bite's began to hum signifying she turned them on

"I hope that he's willing to talk." Rhodey gulped

Natasha was silent and walked off

Back at the Academy A-Bomb was currently incarcerated by Director Fury, who was keeping his eye on him

"I told you: I'm okay now!" A-Bomb groaned

"Maybe; but you have severely hurt one of my students AND damaged my school." Fury answered

"I told you, that was because of Leader!" A-Bomb answered "How was I supposed to know I'd be sent flying?"

"You make a fair point...But the only thing keeping you safe is me and this cage." Fury rebutted

"What're you talking about? I thought you were the head guy here." A-Bomb questioned

"Oh I AM...But the student you crushed under your weight is the boyfriend of one of the most skilled interrogators in this school." Fury answered "And she's not above certain practices."

As he said that the door slammed open and Natasha stormed in with rage in her eyes

"A... A... About what?" He stuttered nervously

"Well...Where to start...What about: Who you are, HOW you became a Gamma being, HOW Samuel enthralled you and WHY you landed on my boyfriend and why Leader is such a whiny little bitch." Natasha answered

"M... My name's Rick Jones, I'm the reason Bruce Banner became the Hulk. I became Gamma'd Up from combination of a delayed reaction of the accident that made Bruce into Hulk but also being around Gamma beings for so long." A-Bomb gulped

"So...You know the Original Hulk...Keep talking." Natasha spoke as she paced the front of the cage

"Leader is such a whiny bitch because all his life he's tried to prove he's the smartest...Despite being a complete ego driven light-bulb." A-Bomb answered "And he caught us off guard, we heard that there was a lead on the Big Guy somewhere in the Nevada Desert...we followed and got caught...I woke up under Leader's control hearing and seeing everything."

"So you were a sentient puppet..." Natasha simplified it

"Yeah, exactly! I'd never hurt anyone who wasn't a bad guy." A-Bomb answered

Natasha just kept her glare and walked away

"Charmer isn't she?" A-Bomb asked

"Shut up." Fury spoke as he followed Natasha.

*Outside*

Natasha walked out of the building, preparing to change and beat the crap out of the Red Hulk

"Natasha...Natasha! Where're you going?" Rhodey asked

"I'm going to beat the crap out of Red Hulk; then I'm going to give Sammy Sterns a lobotomy courtesy of my FOOT!" Natasha answered

"Calm down it's surrounded by some sort of force-field!" Janet argued

"Then I'll just hack in and-" Natasha spoke then was slapped by Janet "D-Did you just...SLAP me?!"

"Look we know that you care for Tony, but you're gonna get yourself KILLED over this! We'll figure a plan to beat Red Hulk; THEN you have our permission to lobotomize Leader." Janet responded

Natasha just stared in shock and surprise

"Damn Janet, you're cold when you need to be." Rhodey commented

Janet huffed, crossing her arms

"In any case she's right; you're not gonna last five minutes with that guy. It took Janet, Loki AND Tony to beat A-Bomb and two of them had armour." Rhodey answered

Natasha growled, walking off

"Needed to be said...We need to set the Gamma Blocker to Red Hulk's signature, otherwise we don't have a snowball's chance." Rhodey spoke.

"Jess is already working on it...She's trying to get a read on him but due to A-Bomb and Leader it's difficult." Janet explained

"If only Stark wasn't wounded." Fury sighed

"And unfortunately there's not a person who knows Gamma radiation better than Bruce Banner and HE'S the Hulk." Jess added

"How's it going with the Gamma Blockers, Jess?" Janet asked

"Slow...But...I think there's a way to get Red Hulk's signature." Jess answered

"Really? What is it?" Rhodey asked

"Well...It involves Janet's shrinking and a sensory device so I can find the right level of radiation blocking against Red Hulk." Jess answered

"Got it." Janet nodded with a smile

"Now all we need to do is keep Red Hulk under wraps...I wonder where Loki is." Jess spoke

"Yeah, now that you mention it...I haven't seen him since he fought A-Bomb." Rhodey commented

*With Loki and Amora*

"Hnn." Loki winced a little since his ankle wasn't healing Asgardian levels of fast. Hulks REALLY punch hard; so Amora was helping him.

"Are you okay?" She asked nervously

"Besides having a twisted ankle...yes...I'm fine. Thank you." Loki answered

"I saw the fight...You handled yourself well back there." Amora spoke with a positive tone.

"I have gotten better." He nodded

"I can see...Loki...I...I want to apologize." Amora spoke

"For what?" Loki asked

"For...being a royal bitch." Amora answered

"You...You've already apologized for that." Loki spoke

"Not to you." She looked into his eyes

"Yes you have." He nodded

"Well...Oh sod it." Amora sighed and just kissed Loki on his lips.

Loki's eyes widened, before they soon closed and he pulled Amora close

The two remained like that for a small while, Amora's hands were slowly wrapped around Loki and his hands cupped Amora's face gently

And they stayed like that until they slowly parted

"That...was..." Loki spoke in shock and happiness with a blush

"Great...Right?" Amora asked hopefully

"...Yes...Yes it was..." Loki smiled

Amoura smiled before she was pulled into another

"Hmm..." She moaned lightly as she felt her lips tingle from their kiss.

"W... What was that for?" She asked, her green lips tingling

"Why did you kiss me?" He smiled back

"I...Admit...Over the past few weeks...I've...I've come to...CARE for you...And...yeah..." Amora admitted

"You are really picking up the colloquial of Midgard." Loki smiled

"I adapt well." Amora teased

Loki nodded with a smile

"How's your ankle now?" Amora asked as she began to heal it.

"It...Feels better. Thank you." Loki smiled

She smiled up to him at that

"Think you can fight Red Hulk?" Amora asked innocently

"Well...I'll make sure he'll hurt." Loki smiled

*With the others*

"Connected." Janet spoke as she buzzed from underneath Red Hulk's platform as it began to perform a "Gamma Radiation Diagnosis" so they can figure out WHICH Gamma variation he has, so they can beat him.

"Programming." She nodded

"How long will it take?" Janet asked through her com-link

"The same amount of time it took for A-Bomb's Blockers." Jess answered

"Damn." Rhodey hissed

"And we've got no idea if Loki's better or not."

"I'm glad to see that you care for me as a friend and colleague." Loki spoke behind them

"Loki!" Janet cheered "Are you okay?!"

"Better than before. Thank you." Loki answered

"Ready to help beat the crap outta some Hulk?" Janet asked

"More or less." Loki answered

"Woop!" Janet cheered, shrinking and flying around happily

"What do we do until Jess makes the Blockers?" Loki asked

"Try and stop Natasha before she kills herself killing Leader." Rhodey answered as the force-field around the Leader's platform disappeared and it lowered, Red Hulk roaring

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 15**

"Oh hell no..." Rhodey gulped

"Red...Hulk...SMASH!" Red Hulk roared as his foot slammed into the platform.

"D... Did he get powered up?" Janet gulped

"Don't know and don't want to find out. Positions!" Rhodey ordered

Everyone nodded, getting to work

"I made the mistake of restraining A-Bomb...it WON'T happen with Red Hulk! Destroy them!" Leader ordered

"Avenger's! Assemble!" Natasha yelled, jumping and kicking Red Hulk in the face before rolling out of the way of a punch from the red warrior

"Loki to the left, Natasha try and am for his head, keep it up Janet!" Rhodey ordered shooting off a laser blast from his shoulder cannon and into Red Hulk

Natasha rolled out of the way, unleashing a barrage of blasts from her Widow's Bite

"RARGH! Red. Hulk. MAD!" Said Hulk roared as he gave off what could only be described as excess heat!

"Is this guy burning up?" Janet asked

"Looks like it! And unless someone has a REALLY big bucket of water, we need to cool him off!" Rhodey quipped

"The ocean! We're near the ocean! We force him there!" Loki thought

Amora was away from the group, casting a few spells. She was acting as support. Helping her friends and weakening the enemy as much as she could, since she was not really a fighter

"Red. Hulk...SMASH!" Said controlled enemy roared as he began to plow through the attacks getting madder and madder

As his heat increased he began to stumble, looking exhausted

"Keep it up! Jess how long?" Rhodey shouted

"A while, I need a bit more time!" Jess responded

"It seems the angry he gets the more heat he expels." Janet noted

"Then let's get him REALLY mad!" Loki pointed to the ground and shot a stone pillar into Red Hulk's privates

"OOOOHHHH!" Red Hulk groaned and collapsed to the floor

"Ooh!" Rhodey groaned feeling that. "That HAD to hurt. Against the guy code Loki!" Rhodey added

"You don't want him destroying the academy do you?" Loki asked

Red Hulk just raised and charged at Loki for that

"Yeah...I didn't think that through." Loki gulped and raced off to the ocean hoping that Red Hulk would chase him and lo and behold: Yes, Red Hulk began chasing the Asgardian.

"RED HULK SMASH!" Said Hulk roared

Loki stopped short of the ledge leading to the ocean. Red Hulk roars loudly, thundering towards Loki only to phase through him and plunge into the water cooling him off.

"Phew...That...that was scary..." Loki appeared from the side.

"You can make illusions?" Janet asked in shock

"What do you think I've been doing in the Archives?" Loki panted

Everyone gave him an annoyed look at that

"In retrospect I should've said something." Loki spoke as a huge reverse splash jumped from the water; it was Red Hulk boiling off the ocean water in his rage

Everyone got ready to fight as Red Hulk roared... And he fell face first to the floor, unconscious thanks to exhaustion and dehydration

"Does this chalk up as a "win" for us?" Amora asked

"WHAT?!" Leader shouted seeing Red Hulk fall face first "No, no, NO!" he tried to get Red Hulk up but he was unresponsive

"I'd say: yes." Rhodey smiled

"Hey...Where's Natasha?" Janet asked

"AH-HA!" Leader screamed in fear upon having Natasha pinning him down under her foot and a stiletto in his ear.

"Now Sammy...Let's have a little chat." Natasha spoke with a dark grin. She grinned, cracking her knuckles.

Leader coward into a puddle and was afraid on the pain that would come.

"Should we stop this?" Janet asked

"Hmm...Let's give her five minutes." Loki answered

"Ten." Rhodey countered lightly

"Ten minutes?!" Leader squeaked in fear

"Oh-ho...I've got ideas..." Natasha smiled darkly dragging him off to a secluded room on campus.

"Should we get Red Hulk up?" Loki asked

"Only when Jess is done with the blockers. Exhausted or not, I'm not taking chances." Rhodey rebutted

"Agreed." Janet nodded before the Leader's screams of agony could be heard by all

*Time Skip*

"How long has it been now?" Janet asked

"A half hour." Rhodey answered

"It's a good thing that Jess got those blockers sorted out before Red Hulk woke up." Loki spoke

"How much longer do we leave those two?" Amora asked

"... Another five minutes?" Rhodey shrugged

"Fifteen." They all nodded

"...Are we terrible people?" Loki pondered

"Err...Put it this way: if he sent those Hulks after ME, would YOU get revenge?" Amora questioned

"...Yes." Loki nodded

"Good boy." She smiled, kissing him

"First base." Rhodey chuckled

"Where is Natasha?" Fury asked as he walked through with a released A-Bomb

"Killing Leader." Janet answered reading up on Leader's history. "He's a freaking janitor?"

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped

"Natasha's research right here: he's a high-school dropout and was a janitor until he got gamma radiation on himself." Janet answered showing the research Natasha compiled

"Oh man that's sweet!" Rhodey laughed

"What's...Sweet...?" Natasha came in, slightly sweaty and her hair tied back

"Your research on Leader...This is too much." Janet answered with a smile

"I'm taking a break... Need a breather." Natasha nodded, going towards the club

"Romanoff..." Fury spoke from behind her.

"What?" Natasha turned around in annoyance

"I give you permission to have that vodka in the backroom." Fury answered

"So a light drink?" She smirked cockily, emphasising her Russian accent as she went into the backroom

"Don't be a smart ass." Fury quickly scowled, though he knew Natasha meant it in jest.

*Time Skip*

"Ow...my head...Urgh...I feel...Like there's the Hulk in my brain..." Red Hulk groaned from inside his cell

"Hey Red...Glad to see you're up." A-Bomb spoke

"Jones...? That you? Where are we?" Red Hulk asked

"Avengers Academy. We're in their holding cells." A-Bomb answered

"Great." Red Hulk sighed, the two looking to the side to see a crying and bleeding Leader in a third cell

"Jeez...What happened to Chrome Dome over there?" Red asked

"Dude...You DON'T want to know." A-Bomb shuddered

As if on cue a drunken Natasha entered

"Here's the Second Warden." A-Bomb quipped

Natasha stumbled lightly and aimed her Widow's Bite at Leader... And shot in in the balls with a shock shot, electrocuting him

"ARGH! Ha-ha-ha..." Leader cried as he fell unconscious

"OOH! Gamma powered or not, THAT was just uncalled for!" A-Bomb answered

"For once Jones...I agree with ya." Red Hulk agreed with a strained look on his face

"You two...Shut up..." Natasha swayed lightly "And you... Stay away from my boyfriend!" She added, pointing at Leader with a glare "Or the next one goes up your ass. Now excuse me, I... I-I... I need to... Lie down." And with that she walked away, towards the med-bay

"Who's her boyfriend?" Red Hulk asked

"A guy I was flung back upon." A-Bomb admitted

"What?" Red Hulk asked "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Maybe cause thin, green and wimpy over there had me under his thrall and I was pissed." A-Bomb explained "Force-field blew back in my face."

"Oh... The pain..." Leader muttered

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 16**

Tony sighed, feeling extremely bored as he just lay in bed. He was SOOOO bored!

"Urgh...What's there to DO in here?" Tony groaned as he could only play "How many tiles are in the ceiling" so many times...it was less than one...He WAS a genius after all.

Heck he worked that out in less than a second. Sighing softly he let his head fall back... And then Natasha entered

"Huh? Tasha? What're you doing here?" Tony looked at his girlfriend and was REALLY confused.

"Heeeeeeey handsome." Natasha smiled, slurring a bit as she walked over. She seemed to be trying to sway her body seductively but she was stumbling softly. And that's when Tony smelt it. He would recognise that smell anywhere

'She... She's been drinking.' He thought in shock, Natasha slumping against his bed

"Tasha, are you drunk?" He asked

"Me...? No...No-no-no-no-no-no-no..." She responded "Well...Maybe a little..."

"...You didn't happen to sneak some in did you?" Tony asked

"Hmm-hmm-hmm...No..." She giggled

"But...?" Tony inquired

"BUT...I got something better..." Natasha answered and kissed him with an open mouth, as it still tasted of alcohol.

"Hmm..." Natasha moaned lightly and began to sway lightly and fall off of Tony.

Tony looked at the unconscious Natasha in shock, not noticing his own right hand twitching

*time skip, next morning*

"Ow...Ow my head..." Natasha groaned as she woke up next to Tony in a bed of her own, with a throbbing headache.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Tony asked at his normal tone of voice but it sounded like a stampeding elephant to Natasha.

"Ow ow ow... Sssh... Sssh... No talk... Ow." She muttered in pain, holding her head

"Ah...the repercussions of a night out. I know it well..." Tony whispered "I wish I was at my Tower. Should have anti-hangover medicine."

"Why...Would you have hangover medicine? I thought you were teetotal." Natasha asked still holding her head.

"I didn't use then all up." Tony shrugged "And in case I ever have a relapse."

"Well...I guess that makes sense..." Natasha answered

Tony nodded, his hand shaking lightly out of Natasha's sight "So... How much did you drink?"

"Two... No. Three. Three bottles of Russian vodka." She nodded

"Wow, THAT much? I'd pass out from that much." Tony commented

"I'm Russian." She reminded lightly

"Doesn't mean I can't be concerned for you." Tony added

"I'm glad you are...But I'm not some defenceless kitten." Natasha rebutted

"Doesn't mean you can't be as cute as one." Tony nodded

"...Smooth Romeo." Natasha deadpanned

Tony smiled and kissed her lightly

"Sorry about my alcohol breath." Natasha apologized

"Hey...No problem." Tony smiled lightly

Natasha smiled softly, flinching again in pain

"You should probably get the hangover medicine." Tony whispered

"O... Okay." She nodded, rubbing her head "I'll be back in an hour to check up on you."

"Love you." Tony smiled

"Love you too." Natasha smiled lightly back and left.

*With the others*

"So what're we gonna do with A-Bomb and Red Hulk?" Pepper asked

"Not sure, but we can;t really hold them responsible for their actions, they WERE under Leader's control." Rhodey added

Loki nodded in agreement, thinking

"What if...Nah...Nah we can't do that." Amora thought, but cut it down

""What if" what? What were you thinking?" Rhodey asked

"What if...They joined the Academy? But...It's a stupid idea." Amora sighed

"No, it's an awesome idea!" Janet cheered

"Sorry, did we just get sent to an alternate world or something? Having HULKS on campus isn't a good idea!" Rhodey answered

"Why?" Loki asked

"When Hulks get angry, they go on a destructive rampage! THAT'S why." Rhodey answered

"Well, let's just give them a trial run Rhodey. If they're as dangerous as the original, we'll figure something out; but if they're nice guys then all the better." Janet answered

"Plus they aren't like the normal Hulk." Jessica reminded

"That's true...They're more like their "normal-selves" rather than a rage filled monster." Rhodey admitted

"And if they're on our team, we might get more students." Pepper theorized

"Does that mean a bigger pay check for you Ms Pepper?" Loki chuckled

"I'm not going to comment on that Loki." Pepper glared.

"AKA yes." Rhodey smiled teasingly at his old friend as Natasha walked past

"Well, well, here returns the conquering hero. Are you alright?" Loki praised her

"Besides a headache, I'm fine...What were you all talking about?" Natasha asked drinking some water.

"The Hulk's." Janet nodded

"You're on about letting them stay or not...Right?" Natasha theorized "As long as Leader is out of the picture..."

"He doesn't want to be anywhere NEAR you." Rhodey nodded "Whatever you did to him has scared him for life."

"Good...Guess my time in the Red Room wasn't JUST for murder..." Natasha sighed thinking about her dark past and drank some more water.

"SO...I guess I'm going to have to write up some applications for the two new students." Pepper thought aloud

"... This is just pain killers." Natasha suddenly said, looking at the pill bottle she was taking some from with her water

"Err...Okay...Kinda abrupt...But sure." Janet answered

"You don't get it. This is supposed to be HANGOVER medicine. So WHY is it just normal pain killers?" She frowned

As she said that she saw Rhodey and Pepper look around nervously

"You...you two know something...Don't you?" Natasha glared at the two.

"... Yes. We do." Rhodey sighed, nodding

Pepper grabbed Rhodey and dragged him away

"Whoa! Easy Pep, I'm coming!" Rhodey commented as both girls and Rhodey left for a different room

"Pain killers. Not working. Why?" Natasha reiterated her question

"Tony... he is always in pain." Pepper sighed sadly

"What? He...He's always in pain? Why?" Natasha asked in shock

"His armour...When he's fighting the armour's kickback and the damage he takes...It's amplified." Rhodey answered sadly.

"But that's not all." Pepper sighed "His ArcReactor... it keeps her alive. It hurts him. Always. Every second of every day."

"His ArcReactor...Is killing him?" Natasha gasped "Can't...Can't he fix it? Can't he make it so he doesn't feel pain?"

"It isn't killing him." Pepper sighed "The ArcReactor keeps the shrapnel away from his heart but in doing so... it is like he is constantly getting electrocuted. Not on a danger of dying degree but not a small static shock either. Hr is constantly in pain because of this. And...That was why he drank so much. The alcohol basically made the shocks more powerful. Again, not enough to kill him but they got to a level where the pain numbed itself. When he drank... he wasn't in pain."

"Of course it's not a permanent fix. He had to keep drinking to keep the pain away which of course leaded to an addiction." Rhodey nodded sadly

"So he had to quit drinking because of the damage that was doing. He has tried several different pain killers, even some he made himself but... none work." Pepper sighed "Those times I reluctantly gave him a drink? When he said 'he NEEDED it'... he meant it. He is forcing himself through each day but sometimes he just needs to be numbed for an hour or two. Just some time to relax."

"And...All his bravado and cockiness...Just a shield to protect himself and us?" Natasha asked

"Oh no Tony's an arrogant prick. He just 'puts on a show ' by going overboard so no one notices." Pepper smiled softly

"He doesn't have to do that with me..." Natasha answered

"He does. It's how he's acted since he implanted his ArcReactor." Rhodey rebutted

"He doesn't want to be seen as weak, he doesn't want pity. He doesn't want people constantly asking if he was okay or if he needed to sit down. 'Better to pretend there's nothing wrong than people knowing and looking down on you'." Pepper finished, quoting Tony at the end

"Damn it Tony..." Natasha sighed heavily and looked down at the pain killers.

She growled, tightening her hold on the bottle

"What're you gonna do now that you know?" Rhodey asked kindly

"... I don't know." She sighed

*With Tony*

"Nurse...Nurse...!" Tony called out kindly

"Yes Mr Stark?" The nurse asked kindly

"Can I have a drink please? My throat's getting parched." Tony asked

"Of course." The nurse answered

"Thanks..." Tony smiled and quietly flinched in pain from his ArcReactor. 'Damn it...'

The taste of the alcohol on Natasha's lips has yet to leave his tongue, making him crave the taste

'Why does the most beautiful of flowers have the deadliest of poisons?' Tony asked himself

He chuckled at that remark though, finding the pun one of his better ones

"Tony." Natasha spoke at the front of the door.

"'Tasha. Did you find the medicine?" he asked kindly

"Yes." She frowned lightly

"What's the matter? You look more down than when I outbid Justin Hammer for new work space for our companies." Tony quipped

"I know..." Natasha sighed

"Know? Know what?" Tony asked

"About your ArcReactor...And how it's hurting you." Natasha answered

Tony smiled, looking away nervously

"Tony...Don't shut me out. You have your reasons as do many of us...but you don't have to shoulder it on your own anymore." Natasha answered sitting next to him.

She reached down to his chest, on top of his ArcReactor

"I care about the man within the armour...I'm here for you; okay?" Natasha reassured him looking deeply into his eyes

"... okay." He nodded

"So...What's going to happen with the blue and red Hulks?" Tony asked

"The others are talking about letting them join the Academy. Personally I don't mind, BUT if they come anywhere near you in any means recent...No holds barred." Natasha spoke with a promising threat

"You know...You're sexy when you threaten people." Tony teased

"Then I should do it more and often." She said with a dark smirk

"Don't do that...People will get accustomed to it..." Tony answered "Just keep it light."

"Such as?" She whispered into his ear

"Such as...Just shadowy glares to let them know you mean business." Tony smiled

"Fine." She huffed and pouted playfully, staring down at him as she massaged his chest around the ArcReactor

"You're got really soft fingers..." Tony sighed heavily with a smile

"Ahem. Ms Romanov; please leave the patient alone." The nurse from earlier ordered softly but sternly.

"Why should I?" She glared

"Mr Stark needs to rest for two more days then he can be dispatched." The Nurse answered

"Whoa, really? Two more days?" Tony smiled

"Of course." The nurse answered

"Then behave." Natasha nodded, kissing him quickly before she got off his bed

"Thank you Ms Romanov. Here you go Mr Stark." The nurse spoke handing over the drink to Tony

"Thanks nurse." He smiled

He took a drink as Natasha left, the spy finally noticing how his hand was shaking.

'D-Damn it!' Tony thought as he tried to steady his hand

His body had a taste of alcohol. It wanted more.

'Damn it, damn it, damn it!' Tony gritted his teeth

*With Fury*

"So that's the deal, don't cause trouble and you two can attend the academy." Fury answered with Pepper by his side.

"Thank you sir." A-Bomb smiled

"Sir." Red Hulk saluted

"A salute? Are you an army recruit, Red Hulk?" Fury asked

"Colonel Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, Sir." Red Hulk answered

"A colonel...You might excel here in the physical department." Fury commented lightly

"Thank you sir!" He nodded

"Well that's great, but what about me? What have you got lined up for me?" A-Bomb asked

"We'll have to see won't we?" Fury answered and nodded to Pepper who then released the two.

A-Bomb sighed and curled into a ball before rolling away

"...That's a new one on me." Pepper commented

"Not all Hulks are the same as The Original...Just look at him." Red Hulk answered pointing to Leader who was curled up in his cell bed. "Then awesome me." Red Hulk grinned before leaving

"I've got to admit...He IS proud. Not Tony levels of proud but...He's justifiably proud." Pepper answered

"Maybe...But with two Hulks on campus we need to reinforce some of the seats." Fury answered

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 17**

Tony was free from the hospital, though he was still shaking from the taste of alcohol that Natasha kissed him with.

He was honestly scared

'Calm down, calm down Stark! You've got this!' Tony thought as he walked to the front door, to be greeted by his classmates

"H... hey guys." He waved, laughing lightly

"Welcome back to the field Tony." Rhodey smiled to his friend

"Thanks man." Tony high-fived him.

Rhodey smiled nervously at that

"Glad to see you back on your feet, unfortunately Fury's given you a couple of days worth of homework." Janet added

"Yeah...Yeah I kinda figured." Tony sighed

Janet chuckled at that

"Hey guys; Fury wants us to meet at the centre of the school." Jess spoke

"Hey, give me a minute." Tony chuckled as he looked at Natasha, albeit a bit with a lack of eye contact.

Natasha smiled a bit at him

"Hey Tasha." Tony smiled and walked up to her

"Guess my little visit helped." Natasha smiled

"Yeah...Yeah you made it bearable." Tony responded

"Meaning?" Natasha asked sternly

"It was boring in there and you were my shining light through the boredom." Tony answered

"... What do you want?" She deadpanned

"Do I come off as a guy who would only talk to his girlfriend if he WANTED something?" Tony asked feeling slightly insulted.

"Talk? No. A guy who would flatter said girlfriend for something, yes." Natasha nodded

"You know me so well." Tony deadpanned

"Of course I do." Natasha smiled "Now, what is it?"

"I err...It just meant a lot to me you coming over." Tony answered

Natasha nodded and gently took his hand "What is it?" She whispered lightly

"As I said... It meant a lot for you to visit me. So... a date Sunday?" He asked a bit shyly

"I'm sorry what was that?" Natasha milked this situation

"Will you go on a date with me this Sunday?" Tony repeated

"I'm sorry?" She asked once more, cupping her ear

"Are you really doing this?" Tony groaned

"..." Natasha waited, still cupping her ear.

"Will you, Natasha Romanov, go on a date with me, Tony Stark, this Sunday? ...Please?" Tony groaned

"... sure, why not." She shrugged casually

"You enjoyed me saying that; didn't you?" Tony blushed in embarrassment

"Yep." She winked

"You're lucky I love you..." Tony whispered to her.

"I know." Natasha kissed him "Now come on, there is suppose to be a new student."

"Really? Any idea who it is?" Tony asked

"Not a clue, it's all been kind of hush-hush." Natasha answered

"Well, let's hope whoever it is will probably get a big welcome via Janet." Tony joked.

"Oh boy, don't give her ideas." Natasha groaned

"Tasha, I am not." Tony sighed

At the centre of the school Fury was standing in front of the admissions office. "Stark, good to see you're up and about." He spoke towards Tony.

"Good to know you care sir." He joked

"So who's going to be joining the school?" Rhodey asked

"A robot named Vision." Jessica nodded

"...No seriously." Rhodey asked

"Ms Jessica WAS being serious." a voice spoke which spoke almost synthetically robotic but sounded REALLY close to human. It's source was a red faced and green "skinned" bald headed male who had a light brown jacket with red and green shoulder stripes. His shirt was a darkish green with a large yellow diamond in the centre; his trousers were a darker green and his shoes were red sneakers.

"I...Err...Okay..." The students spoke in shock

"Hmm..." Tony looked at Vision intently

"Why're you staring at him?" Natasha asked

"What's your composition?" Tony asked him

"Tony!" They snapped

"What? I'm a genius, I'm curious." He defended

"Even though that's a personal question, I'll answer it. I'm created from organic and inorganic materials, one of them being Vib-" Vision spoke only to be interrupted by Fury.

"Enough! You're a student here, NOT a dissection subject." Fury answered

Janet was blushing up a storm, Pepper only blushing a bit, from the comment

"Err...Why are you blushing?" Vision asked

"The last word." Natasha rolled her eyes

"Subject?" Vision tilted his head "What's wrong with that?"

"No. Vi." Natasha face-palmed

"Oh...I do not see how "Vibranium" is cause for blushing." Vision answered

"... They thought you where gonna say Vibrator." Tony deadpanned

"...I am not familiar with the term "vibrator". I shall look it up." Vision spoke in his naivete and innocence

"And did you just say "Vibranium"? As in one of THE most powerful and expensive metals in the world?" Tony asked

"Yes...Yes Vision's body IS partially composed of Vibranium. But for all our sakes, can we move on from the subject and treat Vision with all the respect you'd treat each other with." Fury answered

"Sorry, just curious!" Tony scoffed

"It's alright Director Fury. I'm here to learn and this social interaction is what I need." Vision defended his new classmates.

The others laughed at that

"...You're gonna fit well here." Fury sighed and left "Your first lesson begins in five minutes."

"Sir." He nodded

"You ever get the feeling stuff is going to get crazy around here?" Tony asked

"You're just realizing this now?" Rhodey, Janet and Natasha answered with them deadpanning.

"Wait, where's Loki and Amora?" Jess asked

*with the Asgardians*

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Loki asked

"Well...You know that...We've gotten on friendlier terms...And I...Well...I was thinking..." Amora began to speak.

"Thinking what?"

"Well...I...I just...I...Would you...?" Amora blushed

"Would I?"

"Would you...Like to go out with me?" Amora blushed

"... Are... you asking me to court you?" He asked, shocked

"...Yes." Amora blushed brighter and answered simply looking down at the floor.

"... I believe that will be nice." He smiled

"So...Do we keep it to ourselves for now or...Tell the others?" Amora asked innocently

"We should not hide it but it's none of their business." Loki shrugged

"Okay then." Amora kissed his cheek

That made Loki's cheeks turn red and for him to freeze

"I guess the small stuff is just enough for now." Amora giggled.

Loki nodded lightly

"Shall we head to our lessons now...Boyfriend?" Amora asked kindly as she gently took his hand.

"... Of course." He nodded with a smile

*With the others*

"...And this is Club A. Kinda small at the minute but we're progressing it." Tony spoke kindly to the artificial human.

"I believe I can DJ well enough with this space." Vision nodded

"You...You DJ?" Janet asked

"As a hobby. But I'd like to take it as my profession." Vision answered

"Sweet." Tony smirked "This place might be worth visiting with you busting a great beat snd a sweet light show."

"Well I'm just starting out...Perhaps I can give a brief demonstration?" Vision asked

"Sure." they both smiled

Vision approached Club A and started up his DJ set up and dropped an epic level of DJing which mixed classic rock and more recent music.

Everyone cheered at that, people starting to dance

"Talk about a good mix." Rhodey laughed

"And this is just my initial practice...It's not quite finished." Vision spoke as he spun some records.

"Nicely done." Jess smiled

"Really? Even though it's incomplete?" Vision asked

"Even that." Tony smiled

"Thank you." He smiled

"Whoa, whoa...What's going on?" Loki and Amora walked up

"What's with this music?" She asked

"It's Vision. He's got a musical ear." Janet answered

"Strange music." Loki frowned

"Just let it go dude. Music's music, enjoy." Rhodey answered

Loki just rolled his eyes

"What about you Amora? Want to get in on this?" Jess asked

"It...DOES look interesting." Amora answered, she tapped her chin in confusion

"I can try something else if you want?" Vision asked

"Please." Loki nodded

"What sort of music do you like?" Vision asked

"Asgardian music...?" Loki sort of deadpanned

"What's the human equivalent?" Vision asked

"Try "Medieval Themed"." Tony answered

Vision shrugged and got to work

"I doubt that he'll find anything that sounds like Asgardian music." Loki spoke honestly, even though it sounded harsh.

"You need to calm down Loki." Tony laughed

That was when Vision began to play some music...And almost immediately Loki and Amora went wide eyed as Vision had found the blend of Midgardian music that sounded Asgardian! "THAT is what Asgardian's listen too?" Rhodey asked in shock

"It's festive and heavy!" Jess laughed

"That's Asgard..." Amora sighed with a smile

"Unless Thor is around." Loki rolled his eyes

"Yes...Yes that's true..." Amora admitted

Tony was now curious about meeting this 'Thor'

Cause to him, Thor sounded like a "Father's Son Jock" type. But in the mean time, Tony wanted to dance with Natasha.

He grinned and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the stage

"Whoa! What's with the? Oh...Oh no, I don't dance." Natasha spoke

"Well, you do now." Tony smirked "And you DO dance." Tony smirked knowingly

"Of course I can... mean Ballerina." Tony winked, joining in

"Oh REALLY?" Natasha spoke as she looped her legs around Tony like he was a stripper's pole. "Am I a "Mean Ballerina" NOW...?" she asked REALLY close to his face

"You're beautiful." Tony smiled, kissing her

"Good boy..." Natasha responded

"I didn't think Tasha was THAT bendy." Janet commented

"CRAZY bendy." Rhodey nodded in agreement

"I'm impressed." Amora went wide eyed

"I'm glad you said that and not me." Loki commented

She then turned to him and slapped his shoulder lightly

"What? I was just saying that you're more impressive." Loki answered

Amora rolled her eyes at that, while also blushing and smiling

"Care to dance?" Loki asked kindly extending his hand

"Love to." Amora accepted it. She smiled and took his hand

Janet nudged Jess and smiled while pointing to the two Asgardians.

"Don't get involved." Jess deadpanned

Janet pouted at that

"What is going on here?" Professor Pym asked as he saw his students dancing instead of in his lesson.

"Sorry Professor Pym, the... the others were showing Vision around and got distracted! Couple stuff!" Janet explained, instantly in front of him

"Huh...Very well. You've got five minutes to calm down and head to my lesson. Okay?" Hank asked

"Yes Professor Pym." Janet smiled

"Looks like someone else has love on their mind." Amroa whispered to Loki.

"Agreed." he nodded "But let's just enjoy "us"." Loki smiled

Amora nodded with a smile

*With Fury*

"The Time Fog...What else are you concealing?" Fury spoke examining the purple mist that surrounded his school

"Director Fury, we've made some progress." SHIELD Agent Coulson spoke "We've specified a section of the Fog."

"What is it? What time zone?" Fury asked without turning around

"1940's Sir...It might be HIM." Coulson answered hopefully

"Maybe...But we can't be sure UNTIL we're sure."

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 18**

It was a few days later after Vision joined the school, despite some aspects of human life were still unknown to him; he was fitting in quite well.

Natasha and Tony were working on their own project concerning the Time Fog since Tony wanted to have a date night and Natasha wanted to continue the mission. So they compromised.

They'd spend the day working and a night out

"Good thing we're not burning the candle at both ends Tasha...You're to beautiful for tiredness." Tony smiled

"Oh...come up with that on the fly Tony?" Natasha asked

"Did it work?" He asked

"Nope." She smirked cheekily

"ARGH! No...! My pride...It's wounded..." Tony groaned dramatically trying to make Natasha laugh.

But she just rolled her eyes, her red lips in a small smile

"Can't you alleviate the pain?" Tony asked

"I thought you liked it when I dished out pain." Natasha smirked and approached him closer

"But what if I was REALLY in pain?" Tony pouted trying to give her puppy dog eyes.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at that

"I'm joking Tasha, I'm joking." Tony answered "I'd never put myself in pain and danger just for thrills."

Natasha sighed, kissing him gently

"Have you made any progress with the Time Fog or are we still at a standstill?" Natasha asked

"Wow...Not even gamma beings can change you can they? Progressing; to say the least." Tony commented

"Well...I've got some idea on what's in the fog...the 40's." Natasha answered

"...Aren't they a British Reggae/pop band?" Tony smirked at his joke.

"The 1940's not UB40." Natasha deadpanned

Tony laughed at her annoyed pout

"Aw come on Tasha...You have to admit that it was kinda funny." Tony chuckled

"No it wasn't." She rolled her eyes

*With Pepper*

"Well, we've got your credentials Ms Khan and it seems they're all in order. Welcome to Avengers Academy." Pepper smiled speaking to a teenage Pakistani girl. She had brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair; she donned a red scarf, a blue jacket and shirt the shirt housing a large yellow lightning bolt, her trousers were red to match the red scarf and finally she wore blue and white sneakers.

"Thanks Miss Potts! Oh man this is SO awesome! I nearly went to AIM Academy before you contacted me! Oh my god this is AWESOME!" she cheered

'Good thing we did.' Pepper thought "Well, let's go meet your new classmates."

"Awesome! I can't wait to meet them." The new student smiled happily, she was literally bouncing on the spot

'She's going to be one excitable student.' Pepper thought

*With the others*

"LET'S PARTY!" Janet screamed happily as she danced

"She is VERY excitable isn't she?" Vision spoke

"That she is." Rhodey nodded with a sigh.

"It DOES give me a chance to practice my music skills." Vision rationalised

"True." Jess nodded

That was when Pepper came up with the new student. "Hey guys, sorry if I'm interrupting but we've got a new student joining us. This is..."

"Wow! The Avengers Academy best! I'm Kamala Khan AKA Ms Marvel. OMG I can't believe I'm meeting you!" Kamala squeaked seeing the group in front of her

Her arms then extended and she hugged all of them at once

"Gah! W-What the heck?" Janet asked in shock

"This is weird." Rhodey added

"Someone call Reed Richards. I think we found his cousin." Jess quipped

"I'm not related to him but that would be SOOOO cool!" Kamala cheered

"It is a good thing I can do this, because this feels marginally uncomfortable." Vision poke as he phased out of Kamala's large armed hug allowing Janet to shrink and Jess and Rhodey to get out.

"You can "Go Ghost"?" Rhodey asked

"... What?" Vision asked

"It's a...reference...Basically it means "You can go through stuff?"." Rhodey answered

"Yes, I can. It's one of my many powers...but it's not one I want publicly made known." Vision nodded in understanding. "I can alter my density."

"Makes sense." Rhodey commented

"Oooh...! I can't wait to put this in my next story!" Kamala smiled happily after introducing herself to Janet and Jess.

"... story?" Jess asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, I write fan-fiction. I've made a few if you want to read them." Kamala answered

"FanFiction?" Vision asked

"Fan made stories people write about existing people and stories. Like...If someone made a Spider-Man Fan-Fiction." Rhodey answered

"Oh! Spider-Man! I TOTALLY ship him and Ms Marvel together." Kamala answered quickly

"Ship?" Vision scratched his artificial head

"It means pairing up people who you'd like to see together." Kamala explained

"Err... Aren't YOU Ms Marvel?" Rhodey asked

"Oh not me; I mean the ORIGINAL Ms Marvel." Kamala answered as she imagined her favourite superheroes together.

"... Okay?" Janet tilted her head

"It's...true actually. Kamala here is the second Ms Marvel. The first has taken the mantle of Captain." Pepper explained

"No, I mean her... hyperness." Janet shrugged

"Oh THAT...Right...Sorry. It's just...I'm just REALLY excited to meet you all." Kamala explained in her defence.

"Wow... JANET was bother by hyperness." Rhodey muttered, shocked

"I'm right next to you Mr "Danny-Phantom-Fan"." Janet commented "I KNOW that phrase."

Rhodey rolled his eyes at that

"In ANY case...Please make Kamala as welcome as possible." Pepper spoke

"I think she's already got that covered." Jess spoke pointing to Kamala talking to Vision with wide eyes.

"Yea." Janet laughed

"If she's this excitable around us; what're the chances she'll lose her mind around Loki and Amora?" Jess asked

"Oh god no." Rhodey groaned

"She is going to go UBER fan-girl mode..." Jess added

"Big time." Janet nodded

*With the Asgardians*

"Do you get the feeling we're going to have more on our plates?" Loki asked as they were in the Timeless Archives.

"I've got that same feeling..." Amora nodded

"Just great." He sighed

"So, what do you think about this?" Loki asked pointing to one of the homework pieces that Dr Pym assigned them.

"Looks... okay." Amora nodded

"Right...Do you need help with yours?" Loki asked kindly.

"Erm...yes. This section right here." Amora pointed to the question.

Loki raised an eyebrow, looking at the book

"Where is it?" Loki asked

"Here." Amora answered and kissed his cheek.

Loki blushed and smiled

"Got you." Amora smiled

"Yes...Yes you did." Loki responded

*With Natasha and Tony*

"Well we've finished for the day." Tony sighed as he closed a book

"And all things considered...It wasn't time wasted." Natasha added leaning back in her chair

"I'll say." Tony smirked, looking over Natasha as she looked away before he quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper

That was when some excited uproar could be heard from the outside of the library "What the heck is going on out there?" Natasha asked

"Dunno; maybe Janet is on a sugar rush?" Tony quipped

"Oh no... please no. Not after LAST time." Natasha groaned

"That last time...*shudder*." Tony remembered "Want to go check it out or do you want to make/hide out until it passes?"

"... Make/hide out?" She deadpanned

"Do YOU want to get caught in a "Van Dyne Party Storm"?" Tony smirked

"No. The 'make/hide our' comment." She deadpanned

"I'm suggesting that we hide and make out while Janet's on the party prowl." Tony answered

"Exactly." She frowned, wanting to face palm

"Oh. My. GOSH! Iron Man and Black Widow!" Kamala's voice from the doors

The two quickly span around, ready to kick the ass of whoever was there

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Don't shoot, don't shoot! Jeez you two have hair triggers." Pepper spoke "This is our new student: Kamala Khan AKA Ms Marvel."

"Someone DID sneak into our room." Natasha frowned

"Yea... wait... OUR ROOM?!" Tony nodded, before gasping

"Err...I mean..." Natasha tried to word her way out of it.

"EEEEEE!" Kamala squeaked happily as she made a mental note of this for the next story.

"GAH!" Tony yelled, jumping back

"This girl makes Janet like she's tame." Natasha rubbed her ears.

"YOU TWO ARE A COUPLE?!" Kamala squeaked in excitement

"Yes. Yes we are." Tony nodded

"OH...My readers will NOT believe this is based on real events!" Kamala cheered

"R-Readers?" Natasha asked

"What readers?" Tony added

"I've got a small following on the internet." Kamala answered "I upload them for enjoyment."

"You're one of those FanFic-ers?" Tony frowned

"Oh yeah. I've gotten some great tips on writing from two of them and my former teacher. They said I might be a great writer some day." Kamala answered

'We're in trouble.' Natasha and Tony thought

"What's your username?" Tony asked quickly "And who are these teachers?"

"I'm "MsMarvelousFan68" and my teachers are my English Teacher from my old school and my Fan-fiction teachers are GreyKing46 and GhostKaiser23." Kamala answered

*With the writers*

"Ah, our star pupil." Grey laughed jokingly

"Whoa, wait...When did this happen?!" Catherine asked

"Some time after the Harry Potter story; while we were on hiatus. Spoilers: it was fun." Ghost answered with a smile

"That makes sense." Catherine rolled her eyes with a kind smile

"Well let's see how she is doing then." Luna sighed

"She's got few different stories involving Carol and Spidey: one of which involves him wearing the symbiote, another is her being a founding member of the Avengers and another one is saying they're high-school sweethearts." Ghost listed off

"... I think she meant literally IN THIS story." Grey deadpanned

"Oh right...Sorry." Ghost laughed

*Back in reality*

"...Right...Okay..." Natasha answered

"... You're the girl who wrote the story about me and Madam Mask having that fight-fuck." Tony deadpanned

"...No I'm not." Kamala curled in her lips.

"She...WHAT?" Natasha looked at the new student.

"Yeah...Yeah you are." Tony nodded "I recognized the name." He deadpanned

"Err...Bye." Kamala ran off as to not face the wrath of Natasha and Tony.

"I'm gonna kill her." Natasha frowned

"Natasha." Pepper warned

"Fine. I'll just maim her." Natasha sighed

"Natasha." Pepper and Tony deadpanned

"Fine. The worst I'll do is hurt her." Natasha sighed

"Tasha..." Tony hugged her to: one hold her back from hurting Kamala and, two because she needed to calm down.

She smiled, rolling her eyes

"So with her in the Academy now, how many is that?" Natasha asked

"Not enough." Pepper answered with a smile

"How many more people are you hoping to join the school?" Natasha asked

"A lot more." Was her cryptic answer

"Sounds pretty awesome." Tony smiled

*With Fury*

"Are you certain that about this Director Fury?" Hank Pym asked

"I'm certain...Disperse the fog." Fury spoke as the SHIELD agents shot the fog with the time dispersal rays. "Here we go..."

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 19**

A couple of days later, the academy was in the middle of a heat wave making the students want a beach day, but unfortunately there wasn't a beach in the middle of the city.

And Tony had been missing for nearly an entire day

"Natasha, have you seen Tony?" Janet whispered to Tony's girlfriend

Natasha remained silent as she was focused on the work

"Rhodey, what about you?" Janet asked

"No, haven't seen him since the other night." Rhodey responded "It's ROASTING in here..."

"Why is Widow Woman so silent?" Loki frowned

"I'm trying to figure that out too." Amora answered

"Um...Tasha, are you okay?" Jess asked

"Fine. Just let me concentrate." Natasha answered

"You've been quiet all day. And very grumpy. You SURE you're okay?" Janet frowned; wanting to help her... well she called Natasha her best friend and considered herself Natasha's best friend

"Just let me work..." Natasha sighed and continued the work.

Janet just kept up her frown/pout/puppy dog eyes

'Oh no...! The EYES!' the rest of the group felt Janet's look even though she wasn't looking at anyone but Natasha.

"...Okay, I'm ticked off at Tony for disappearing on me the other night; okay?" Natasha strained then followed it up with her immediate answer. "I don't know where he is and I'm getting mad."

"Maybe he's working on a surprise for you?" Janet offered an idea

"That...You think it might be that?" Natasha asked

"If it's not, I'm gonna slap him upside the head with ya." Janet nodded

"Thank you." Natasha smiled

And with that, the class continued until the bell rang. As they dreaded going out to the broiling heat they noticed something that wasn't there before: A beach section with a small pool, palm tree and a deck chair. "What on Earth...?" Vision wondered, even though he was a robot and didn't need to sweat, he was amazed at the prospect of a miniature beach being at the school.

"Sorry I'm late...But I have an excuse." Tony's voice spoke, coming from Stark Tower.

And then... he came shooting from the tower "CANNONBALL!" He yelled, falling into the pool causing a small wave

"What the heck?!" Rhodey shouted as they were almost drenched from the water.

"Hey guys...What d'ya think?" Tony jumped out from the pool

"What the HELL Tony?!" Jess snapped

"Is. Is that pool deeper than it looks?" Janet asked in shock

"Yeah...Plenty of space...Why do you all look like you want to kill me?" Tony asked

"You disappear for a day to make a personal beach front for the school...WITHOUT telling us?" Natasha snapped

"It...It was meant to be a surprise." Tony answered "You were complaining about the heat and we were next to the sea so I got inspired."

"...Is there enough beach for us?" Rhodey asked

"Given enough time and certain items: Yes, there will be." Tony nodded and got out of the pool where he was wearing red swim-shorts with gold accents. "Come on Natasha, don't pout." Tony smiled, hugging her "This is to help you."

"T-To help me?" Natasha asked in shock.

"You need to relax and I am TERRIBLE at massages." He smiled "I've been thinking of getting a hot tub in Stark Tower but this seemed fine for now."

"You...You're unbelievable." Natasha sighed then kissed him.

He smiled, kissing her back... before he pushed her into the pool

Natasha rose up from the pool and shot water from her mouth "Tony!" She snapped

"What? Better to cool off." He laughed

He ran off, laughing, while Natasha pulled herself from the pool and chased after him

"POOL PARTY!" Janet shouted while raising her arms in the air.

"We need swimwear first." Rhodey reminded

"Which is WHY...I've taken precautions." Janet smiled "To my room!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow as she ran off

*Time skip*

"So THIS is what you meant by "precautions"..." Rhodey smiled as he lay on the fake beach with some "War Machine" styled three-quarter shorts.

"Of course, I did." Janet added as she was wearing a large rim white sun hat a white bikini with gold straps, white heeled shoes and around her waist was a yellow skirt with black diamonds and diamond tassels

Rhodey chuckled at that

"I'm going to get you Tony!" Natasha continued to chase Tony, she was still in her regular clothes

"I hope you do!" Tony laughed as he continued the chase.

"Those two were born for each other." Janet laughed

"Of course you'd say that..." Jess giggled; she was wearing black sunshades with a red and black boob-tube and shorts as she put some sunscreen on.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" A-Bomb asked as he walked up to the miniature beach

"Just relaxing...Care to join?" Janet asked

"It's kinda small." A-Bomb commented

"Yea, we need to make it bigger." Rhodey nodded

"Yeah, but HOW? I doubt Tony but a "Insert $5 for addition to beach" button on this." A-Bomb commented

"Tony's not THAT strapped for cash." Rhodey laughed

"Yea." Janet giggled

"Gotcha!" Natasha leaped at Tony, who was slowing down, pinning him to the ground

"Okay...Okay...You caught me." Tony panted with a smile "What're you gonna do with me?" He winked

"First off..." Natasha spoke and slapped him "THAT is for ignoring me for the past two days."

"Ow!...Okay What's the second?" Tony surmised that there would be a second answer

"Second." Natasha kissed him "That's for making us a beach."

"Hmmm. I should make more beaches. And it was just one day." Tony grinned

"It felt longer." Natasha answered

Tony sighed and kissed her gently

"Want to jump in the pool?" Tony asked kindly

"I could...But I saw that it's tiny." Natasha answered

"True...But how'd you think we upgrade?" Tony smiled

"Sure. But... how do we upgrade it?"

"Well...I pulled some strings with Fury and I've chosen some upgrade items for it." Tony smiled

"Which are?" Natasha asked

"What's with all these multi-coloured balls in the rewards section?!" Loki shouted from the centre of the academy.

"Those." Tony grinned

"This better be a joke of some sort!" Loki added

"Yo Loki, take a load off." A-Bomb spoke as he called to the Mischief God.

"What is? ...Err...Am I seeing a mirage?" Loki asked

"Nope. Actual mini-beach." A-Bomb answered

"Tony made it." Janet nodded

"The balls seem to be able to upgrade the beach." Rhodey pointed out

"We have to WORK for the beach?" Janet groaned

"It was the compromise: we have the beach, but we have to do tasks." Tony answered

"Damn Fury." Natasha sighed

"How many beach balls did you get?" Rhodey asked Loki

"About...five." Loki answered

"That's not many." Rhodey responded

"But the upgrades are cheap." Tony answered

"That's good." A-Bomb nodded

"So, let's see what the heck tasks we need to do." Rhodey spoke

"Fair enough." Jess nodded

"Where's...Where's the Red one?" Loki asked

"Red ones?" Tony frowned

"The...Red version of you." Loki explained

"Red Hulk? He's doing one of those RIDICULOUSLY long tasks." A-Bomb answered

As he said that a jet flew over head, Red Hulk hanging from the wing

"Get me down you stupid pilot!" Red Hulk shouted as he was being swung around

"...Is anyone getting this?" Tony deadpanned

"I am." Janet laughed catching it all on YouTube.

Everyone was grinning at that

"Who's for upgrading the pool?" Tony asked

"As long as I get the pool first." Natasha answered

"Fine, fine." Tony chuckled, smiling softly

A small while later the students managed to accumulate some beach balls for their new beach. Which was a good thing too, air conditioning could only take so much.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 20**

It was later in the week and Fury's plan to get rid of the time fog was working, all it needed was a few more minutes.

But he frowned as his students and Ms Potts where racing towards the dissipating Time Fog

'Is nothing sacred around here?' Fury sighed

"Director Fury...What's going on?" Jess asked

"I'm finishing what Natasha and Stark have been researching." Fury answered "Removing the Time Fog."

"Time Fog?" Janet asked

"The purple stuff that's surrounding the school." Tony answered

"PLEASE tell me that you've noticed." Natasha asked

"Of course I've noticed. I just didn't know what it was Tasha." Janet snapped lightly

"Can we leave the cat fights till later? We've got a HUGH thing going on here." A-Bomb commented pointing to the fog.

"What IS the Time Fog?" Pepper glared

"It's a section of time and space that's been frozen, culminating into the school with different temporal frequencies." Hank Pym answered "The section we're dispersing and bringing into the present."

Pepper just frowned at the two of them. She had been left out of the loop! Again!

"It's dispersing!" Pym spoke as the fog began to dissipate and reveal the contents within. It seemed like a war torn wreck, from the 1940's...But that's not ALL that was inside the Fog.

A man stood there, on his knees

The man's hair was blonde and well trimmed; he was wearing a blue grey jacket with brown straps going over his shoulders and under the armpits; his shirt was blue with a white star on his chest with two lines, one red and one white circling the points of the star. He also was wearing grey blue jeans with a gun holster belt with a side pouch and ending with red and white sneakers.

He grunted, falling face first on the floor as if exhausted

"Is...?" Kamala asked in shock

"Is that...?" Tony tried to answer as well

"I don't believe it..." Red Hulk spoke, but he began to choke up from seeing this individual

"Let's help him up." Fury ordered as the Ultron robots walked up to the figure "Welcome back Soldier."

The figure looked up, showing his blue eyes. And as he saw the robots his eyes widened... and attacked, throwing his shield

The shield was circular and concave with red and white stripes with a blue centre featuring a white star.

He took one of the robot's heads off and proceeded to fight and destroy each one. "Stand down, Soldier!" Fury spoke as the man continued to destroy the robots.

"Hold it!" Tony snapped out of his daze and struck at the "Soldier" using his repulsor hands to strike at him within close range. The Soldier raised his shield and blocked it; the energy was dispersed around the shield protecting its owner.

Janet and Kamala took a quick picture of this since it looked freaking awesome and dove in to stop the two fighting.

"Look stop this!" Natasha shot the Shield Wielding warrior with her stingers causing him to stop mid-air and fall to the ground.

"Nice shot." Tony panted, falling on his ass

"Now...Can SOMEONE explain to me WHY this just happened?!" Loki asked as he had NO idea what was going on.

"This person ladies and gentlemen...Is Steve Rogers AKA Captain America." Fury spoke pointing to the unconscious hero "The missing hero from World War II."

*time skip*

"What was that back there?" A-Bomb asked

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Red Hulk asked

"That whole "OMG I can't believe" scene back there." A-Bomb reminded

"Jones, when you grow up: I'll tell you." Red Hulk answered

A-Bomb raised an eyebrow at that

"Tony, what was that back there?" Natasha asked as Tony was cooling off his repulsors and his hands

"Captain America...HE was in there?" He spoke half ignoring his girlfriend.

"Tony?" She glared

"Sorry...It's just...My dad told me non-stop about Cap when I was growing up...It was annoying. But...I remember dressing up as him, when I was younger..." Tony explained

"That's cute." She smiled

"It was...Still, it was annoying hearing my dad go on and on about him. It made me jealous since I didn't KNOW the guy." Tony added

"You felt like he preferred him over you." Natasha nodded, understanding him

"Yeah...And...When I blasted him...It felt kinda nice, letting go of that bottled rage." Tony added

Natasha nodded and hugged him gently

*With the others*

"So, who IS this "Captain America"? Why is he of some great significance?" Loki asked

"He's a war hero. The first Super Soldier." Jess explained

"So?" Amora asked

"He's an icon. He helped fight against HYDRA during WWII. Without him and the Howling Commandos we might be under HYDRA's fist." Rhodey answered feeling inspired seeing THE Steve Rogers in the academy

Jess' eyes flicked around a bit at the mention of HYDRA

"Jess, you okay?" Janet asked since they were friends.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Jess nodded

She turned around and walked away

'Jess...' Janet thought kindly as he friend left

"How long before we get some answers from...Rogers?" Loki asked

"Soon, but he might be a bit shaken upon seeing the Ultron bots and the students who fought him." Fury answered as he came up behind them.

"Then I'll speak to him." Pepper frowned

"Thank you Ms Potts." Fury spoke

Pepper nodded and walked into the room

There she saw a sat up Steve Rogers rubbing his eyes after calming down from his tiresome fight. "I guess you must be part in charge here." Steve spoke tiredly

"Yes Captain. How are you feeling?" Pepper asked

"I feel...Like I've been asleep...With a headache from eating too much ice cream." Steve answered clutching his head.

"You have been in something called the Time Fog, frozen in time. It is 2016." Pepper explained gently

"2016? 70 years...Argh...Headaches..." Steve gasped and followed with a sharp pain in his head

"I'm sure it'll pass. Do you need anything?" Pepper asked rubbing his back.

"... water..." he asked

"Okay, I'll get you some water." Pepper nodded and got Steve a drink of water.

She passed Steve the drink making him smile as he drank it

"Ah...That feels good. Much better; thanks." Steve spoke kindly as he came up for air.

Pepper nodded, looking at her pad a bit

"So...what have I missed? Anything worth mentioning?" Steve asked

"We won soldier." she said with a smile

Steve gave a contented sigh upon hearing that, he didn't say anything and just continued to drink.

"There's quite a lot you need to catch up on though." Pepper added

"I'm sure I'll adapt." Steve answered

"Eventually." Pepper smiled

"Well...Who were those people I was...you know...Fighting?" Steve asked

"Your fellow students." Pepper explained

"My fellow students?" He frowned

"You're currently in Avenger's Academy, it's a school dedicated to train heroes." Pepper answered

"I see." He nodded "Who was that guy shooting lasers out of his hands?" Steve asked

"Iron Man. But his real name is Tony Stark." Pepper answered

"Stark? As in Howard Stark?" Steve gasped

"I'm pretty sure Tony's father is called Howard, yes." Pepper nodded

Steve was wide eyes, staring in shock

"What's the problem?" Pepper asked in worry

"Howard Stark gave me my shield...And I attacked his son?" Steve answered, finishing with a heavy sigh

"You didn't know." She smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder

*With the other students*

"What's with Jess?" Janet frowned

"I dunno. She's been like that since Mr-Sir-Captain...He...got up." Kamala answered

"When we mentioned that HYDRA place to be precise." Loki corrected

"It would make sense." Loki nodded

"No way. We'd KNOW, if that was the case...Wouldn't we?" Janet asked

"Aren't they supposed to silently infiltrate?" Rhodey shrugged

"Oh shit..." Janet whispered "That's right."

The three looked down in fear

"What should we do?" Kamala asked

"I guess...We just wait and see." Janet sighed

As if on cue Steve and Natasha walked over

"Oh, hey...I hope we're not interrupting anything." Steve spoke

"Not really." Janet smiled nervously

"So, you're this famous Captain America?" Loki asked

"Yeah, but you can just call me Steve." Said person answered

"Hi Steve!" Janet cheered, grasping his hands and bouncing in excitement

"Um...Hi...I'm sorry I don't know your name." Steve spoke as he felt his hand go up and down very quickly

"I'm Janet, the Wasp!" She grinned

"Nice to meet you Janet." Steve nodded

"I'm Kamala, Ms Marvel." Kamala added

"Nice to meet you Ms." Steve reciprocated kindly

"Loki Odinson...Or just Loki, it's still my name." Loki added

"Loki...Like the Norse god of mischief?" Steve asked

"Not "Like", "Am"." Loki answered

"An actual Norse god?" Steve wondered in amazement

"The school is diverse." Pepper smiled

"I can see." Steve answered

"This is the lady I am courting, the beautiful Amora the Enchantress. Asgard's greatest sorceress." Loki introduced

"Captain. Nice to see you in better circumstances." Amora smiled

"Ms Amora." Steve spoke kindly

"Hey, where're the others?" Pepper asked

"Rhodey's out at the shooting range and I have no idea where Red and A-Bomb are." Janet answered

"What about Tony, Natasha and Jess?" Pepper asked

"Tony and Natasha are currently together...In the infirmary. Jess is elsewhere." Janet answered

"The infirmary? What happened?" Pepper frowned

"Feedback on his repulsor lasers." Janet answered

"... Of course." Pepper sighed

"Why don't we have a look around the campus?" Kamala asked

She grabbed Cap by his arm and dragged him away as she giggled

"Wh-Whoa!" Steve spoke as he was dragged away, but as he slightly resisted he saw Kamala's arm stretch

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 21**

It was later in the week, Steve was becoming familiar with the school and coming to terms with being in the future, but he was in the Timeless Archives pouring over some novels and information.

"So much has changed." he muttered

"Hey Cap, catching up on the 21st Century?" Rhodey asked

"Yeah...About 80% of this stuff I'd never thought would be possible." Steve answered

"Anything peak your interest?" War Machine asked

"A lot of them." He nodded

"Take your time, it'll get easier." Rhodey answered

Steve nodded, sighing

"You want to know the worst part is about these movies?" Steve asked

"What is it?" Rhodey asked

"Wizard of Oz is considered a "classic"." Steve smirked

"...Oh you're joking!" Rhodey laughed

Steve just grinned, chuckling as well

"I didn't think you had a sense of humour." Rhodey laughed

"I've gotten better. Just asking but...Red Hulk...He's a bit...Stiff around me. Why's that?" Steve asked

"He's a big fan. Same for me; you're a living legend." Rhodey explained "Plus he's military."

"That WOULD explain it." Steve nodded "What about the blue one? A-Bomb was it?"

"Yeah, he's a bit more...relaxed, than Red Hulk." Rhodey answered "Just a normal kid."

"Even though he's 7 feet, blue and with spikes." Steve added with a smile

*With Tony*

Tony was sitting next to the dorm, fiddling with tech when Pepper walked towards him with a serious expression "Hey Pep, what's up?" He greeted

"I need to talk to you about something." Pepper answered

"Um...Okay; what's on your mind?" Tony asked

"Make me a suit." She said simply

"Um...Sorry, I must've misheard you. Did you just say you want a suit?" Tony asked

"Yes. I want you to make my own suit." Pepper answered

"Okay then. Glad I didn't mishear you. So what're you looking for in said suit?" Tony asked

"Like yours and Rhodey's." She said simply

"Whoa...Pep...What...What's brought all this on? Wanting a suit of armour? What's gotten into you?" Tony asked

"I'm joining the school." She frowned

"JOINING the school? You want to be part of all this?" Tony asked

"I'm already a part of it Tony. I'm just putting myself in the field." Pepper answered

"Well...You know...Having the armour won't make you a hero." Tony answered

"Maybe...But I'm not just sitting back when I can help the school." Pepper answered

"I... I see." He nodded

"So...What do you say? Will you make me a suit?" Pepper asked

"... Fine." He sighed, smiling a bit

"Thanks Tony." Pepper hugged him lightly

"No problem Pep. Alright, let's go get your measurements." Tony smiled

"Please. You should remember them from the last time you forgot my birthday and I took you shopping to get me a new wardrobe to make it up to me." Pepper smirked as she let go, the two walking to Stark Tower

"Yeah...Yeah I remember...SO many dresses *shudder*." Tony groaned

"Then don't remember this time. It's in two months." Pepper grinned, walking past him

"Ah! WH-What?!" Tony stuttered in shock

Pepped laughed as the two entered the tower, a red head glaring at them from Club A

"Hmm..." The red haired woman growled

"Drink Ma'am?" an Ultron bot asked only to have its head punched in

*with the others*

"Wait, wait, wait...You've NEVER seen Star Wars?" Kamala gasped

"No. Never...It's the one in space with those "light-swords"; is that right?" Steve asked

"Light-Sabres, but you're right." Rhodey answered

"We've got a LOT of movie culture to catch up on." Kamala answered

"She's more excitable than a pack of flying monkeys isn't she?" Steve asked

"Err...We're gonna have to update your reference material as well." Rhodey deadpanned

The others chuckled at that, Steve blushing a bit

*With Loki and Amora*

"This is nice." Amora sighed, sunbathing at the beach area

"I know...I can't remember the last time we just relaxed..." Loki smiled sitting in the pool area on a floating ring.

But he couldn't look away from her light green and gold bikini clad body

"Like what you see Loki?" Amora smiled

"Yes...yes I do." Said Asgardian responded

"Good." She smiled

"I've been meaning to ask: but where is YOUR bathing suit? You're just wearing some green shorts, which don't look the part." Amora asked

"I...Well...I...Unfortunately..." Loki began to stumble but he managed to "maintain" his composure.

"Yes?" She asked "Loki...What are you not showing me? I won't laugh...Promise." Amora spoke kindly and seductively

"I...Fine. I'm trusting you not to laugh. Wait here please." Loki spoke teleporting away and immediately reappeared behind Amora "Now...This is what Janet thought for me."

"So...What did she make?" Amora turned around and saw Loki in his bathing suit, it was full bodied green and black horizontal striped and on his head was a straw hat with two small horns.

Amora had to cover her mouth, holding back laughter

Loki looked at her and sighed "You want to laugh don't you?"

"N-No. No I don't." Amora tried her best

"Go ahead." Loki sighed again

"No... I won't." She smiled, holding back her laughter

"Oh really? So you won't laugh if I did this?" Loki asked as he tickled her.

She held back her laughter before she used magic so he felt the ticklish sensation instead of her

"Oh c-come on! I wasn't even USING magic!" Loki laughed

She just smiled and laughed

"I can't help it. You're just so fun to tease." Amora answered

Loki smiled, liking the sound of her laugh

"Well...Why don't you turn your magic off and we can both enjoy the pool?" Loki asked

Amora smiled and ended the spell, kissing him

"Hmm..." Loki hummed happily 'SO glad that worked.' he thought

*With The Hulks*

"GAH!" A-Bomb yelled, being sent flying by Red Hulk

"Come on Jones, get up. No pain, no gain." Red Hulk spoke

"I'll get back to you on that...Too much pain..." A-Bomb answered

"Wimp." Red Hulk scoffed

"Urgh...Maybe...But maybe it's cause you can drain Gamma from others? Ever think about that Red?" A-Bomb explained

"Quit your whining, you need to toughen up!" Red answered

"You SURE you're still not trying to impress Cap? He HAS been here for more than a week ya know. And I'm sure you're still in your fan boy phase!" A-Bomb rebutted

Red Hulk just huffed at that

"Dude, don't act younger than me. I had the same fan boy phase when I saw Johnny Blaze at the circus." A-Bomb answered

"You mean Ghost Rider?"

"Yeah, but I saw him pre-Ghost Rider." A-Bomb answered

Red Hulk nodded, humming

"Want to get some pizza?" A-Bomb asked pointing over his shoulder.

"Sure."

*With Tony and Pepper*

"Okay... try this for now. The whole suit will take a while." Tony nodded, passing Pepper some armoured heeled boots/shoes and a single armoured gauntlet

"Thanks Tony...Now...Let's see what this can do." Pepper smiled and aimed her gauntlet to the open air, while looking down her arm like a gun.

And she was sent flying back

Tony sighed "Should've mentioned the kick back."

"Yes! You SHOULD have!" she snapped lightly

"I learned that way. Didn't seem fair for you to miss out on the experience." Tony chuckled

But gulped at her angry glare

"Target practice. Now!" Pepper threatened

"Okay!" He gulped

'I don't know whether to be proud or slap her!' Natasha thought as she lurked in the shadows

Yea... the Black Widow was pissed

*Time Skip*

Tony and Pepper were still at the Practice Yard, she had been at it for at least a good couple of hours, hitting just above the targets and sometimes dead centre, getting better with each blast.

"You done yet?" He sighed

"Not. Until. I. Get. Three. In. A. Row!" Pepper answered shooting over and over again.

Tony groaned, sitting down as some of the others walked over

"Hey Tony. What's going on?" Steve spoke

"Pepper's determined to blast the shit outta some targets." Tony answered

"Language." Steve answered

"D-Did you just say "language"?" Tony went wide eyed

And he fell over in laughter seconds later

"What did I say?" Steve asked

"Okay... okay... I'm okay..." he muttered before he burst out laughing

"What the hell is going on?" Pepper asked

"Language, please." Steve answered again, causing Tony to laugh harder.

Pepper had to giggled a bit as well

"Y-You see? It's just *snort* too funny!" Tony laughed

The others, besides Steve, where laughing a bit as well

"I honestly have no idea what's going on." Steve commented rubbing the back of his head

*time skip*

"So after all that, I'm considered the "grandfather" of the school?" Steve asked in shock

"I imagine so. I honestly don't find the point in swearing." Vision answered

"Great." He sighed

"Though technically I think that makes me the youngest." Vision answered

"Why do you say that?" Steve asked

"Because prior to your arrival, I was built only a few months before that." Vision answered

"Wow." He muttered

Steve nodded, sighing

"Rogers, I need to talk to you." Fury spoke

"Sir." Steve nodded "Excuse me Vision."

"Take your time." Said android answered

Steve nodded and followed Fury

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Steve inquired

"I just wanted to know, how you're doing. I can understand being lost in a strange place, or in this case time, and feeling like the whole world is alien." Fury answered

"Well... I admit I am a bit shaken up." Steve nodded

"Understandable, but your colleagues have accepted you. Even WITH saying "language" when people swore." Fury answered seriously

"Really? That reached even you?" Steve groaned

"Nothing goes on in this school without my knowing." Fury answered "Which is why...there's a new addition to the school: the Robo Dojo. A good way to relieve stress."

"Robo?" He asked

"A robotic dojo, an isolated location for students can practice their skills on the drones that are supplied there." Fury answered

"... What's a robot?" Steve asked

"It is a machine that looks like a human." Fury answered

But at Steve's smile he sighed "... Okay. You where messing with me. Weren't you?"

"Yea I was." Steve nodded

"Get to the training Mr First Avenger." Fury answered with a creeping smile

Steve gave a salute and got to work

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 22**

It was about a month since Steve was awoken into the present day and aside from the laughs at his expense of censoring people, it was going quite well.

Well Tony still didn't like him much but whatever

It was what it was, but this day was becoming less than an ordinary day. it was lunch time and the sky was getting dark...in the middle of the summer. "What on Earth is going on out there?!" Fury snapped seeing the sky darken.

Outside there was a thundering roar and several crashes from the outside of the academy, destroying the wall and revealed what appeared to be: an armoured toothed whale and a spaceship!

"... Spaceship?" Janet asked, tilting her head. Suddenly seven pods, five silver and two gold, crashed outside the school heavily locked

"This...This is incomprehensible...Space-Pods...What's with the different colours?" Jess asked

"Must be auxiliary pods or something, cause...JARVIS isn't getting anything on these things except they have life-forms inside of them." Tony answered

"So... escape pods." Rhodey deadpanned/translated

"Of COURSE they're escape pods Rhodey, but the colouring of those two must be back ups or something." Tony answered

"THAT'S your reasoning?" Jess asked

"Well what other reason is there for a WHALE SIZED ALIEN and escape pods to be here for?!" Tony snapped

"...What if they're friendly? Maybe not everything wants to enslave or destroy us." Kamala spoke hopefully

As if on cue a figure emerged from the ship

It was a blue skinned humanoid, wearing a dark green shirt with an unusual arrowhead motif under a black hooded vest-cloak, black trousers and black boots. In it's right hand seemed to be a warhammer, silver with black engravings pointing to a small circle in the middle of the hammer's head.

Abreast of the humanoid were two similar looking blue skinned humanoids...but they seemed to be more skeletal and a paler blue. They were wearing purple, what appeared to be, Lycra suits with white and gold parts. On their heads were golden helmets similar to those of Roman centurions and golden bracers.

The humanoid in the middle thudded the butt of his warhammer and started at the group of students with disdain and disgust. This whole "person's" aura seemed to be that of a vindictive judge who has already passed sentence.

"What a stupid planet." The hammer welding humanoid snarled

"Err excuse you; we can hear you, you know?" Rhodey quipped

"As you should. Your kind should be bowing before the might of Ronan The Accuser: Supreme Accuser of The Kree Empire!" The now named Ronan spoke in the third person

"Kree Empire...What're you talking about?" Janet asked

"Insolent wench. You do not know of the greatest empire in the Galaxy?" Ronan snarled slamming his hammer's butt on the ground causing a shudder across the campus.

"No, now why are you here?!" Tony glared, his repulsors glowing

"You DARE threaten ME? Accuser to the Kree Empire? I have been sent by The Supreme Intelligence to see you surrender your planet to The Kree Empire. And if you do not...You will be judged." Ronan answered

"Oh get your head out of your ass Ronan." A male voice groaned, someone stumbling out of one of the pods

"YOU!" Ronan snarled at the figure coming out of the pod

"Yeah...Me...URGH...I thought stasis sleep would've made you happier...Looks like I was wrong." the figure jested as he fully got out. He looked young but he had a bit of stubble on his face, blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a grey shirt under a burgundy over-jacket; around his neck was a pair of what looked like headphones. His trousers were a muted blue colour with leather sides, around his ankles were what appeared to be mini-rockets and dark red coloured shoes. Finally around his waist a brown belt with a large metal buckle with accented letters "S" and "L".

"A... human?" Natasha muttered

"A hunk." Janet nodded

"Take it all in. I've got Michael Jackson level of style." The guy spoke

*With the writers*

"Err...Is that too soon?" Ghost asked Grey

"Been a long time." Grey shrugged "But... would he know Michal Jackson?"

"What is he? 19? Or something? Who dressed like that in the early 90's?" Ghost asked "Marty McFly?"

Grey's only reply was his own shrug

"Let's just get on with it." Ghost sighed

*Back to the story*

"Who?" Ronan asked

"Oh come on man...Really?" The figure asked

"Who are you?" Cap asked, readying his shield

"People call me a handsome guy...Most know me as: Peter Quill AKA Star Lord." The now named Star Lord proclaimed himself

"...Who?" the students asked, causing Quill to anime drop.

"Come on!" He groaned

"You're all moronic children. Unfit to be housed on this world...You ALL will be accused." Ronan answered

"Ronan and I are from the same school." Star-Lord deadpanned

"Really? Which one?" Janet asked

"The Cosmic Observatory." Star-Lord answered

"Never heard of it." Rhodey answered

"Of course Terran's wouldn't. It's in space." He waved off "Ronan is the teacher's favourite. He has an inflated ego."

"For good reason, how YOU got into the observatory is beyond ANY comprehension." Ronan answered

"Because I'm awesome." He grinned

"Oh god...He's another Tony/Me.' The students internally deadpanned

The new male pulled out his strange gun and aimed it at the hammer wielder's face... before he fell to his knee, dropping his gun and holding his side

"Argh...Stupid stasis..." Quill groaned

"Shows you doesn't it? Where your place is!" Ronan spoke and swung his hammer, flinging Quill into A-Bomb.

"GAH! O... okay! That... was a rib... maybe two." He flinched

"What the hell is that thing?" Tony asked

"It is the Tool of your planet's enslavement. Finish them, Chitauri." Ronan ordered the two aliens

He walked back into his ship as the skeletal beings charged and opened fire

"I've got these!" Tony and Steve spoke simultaneously shooting and blocking the laser fire.

But their attacks seemed ineffective. The repulsor faded into nothing and the shield bounced away

"Err...Any recommendations would be useful right about now!" Tony spoke

"... Fine. Here." Quill groaned, throwing his gun

"Right." Tony spoke as he tried to use the gun...and it shot out blasting the chitauri in the stomach, flooring it.

"... Sweet." He grinned

"Tony, unless you have more of those...I COULD USE A HAND!" Steve spoke holding back a Chitauri with his iconic shield

Tony nodded and opened fire again

The shot finalized the Chitauri who lay motionless on the ground "Well...THAT happened." Jess spoke

"We know one thing." Tony added

"Yeah, only THAT thing can kill them." A-Bomb answered

"You need special power sources to puncture their force fields." Quill explained

"Well...Where're we gonna get that?" Red Hulk asked

"...I can try and replicate it using my tech." Tony spoke examining the blaster.

"Idea! I just need some time!" Janet added running off to put her ideas to paper

The others raised an eyebrow as A-Bomb helped Quill to the hospital room

"So who else are in those pod things? Other aliens?" A-Bomb asked

"No...My team-mates." Quill answered with a groan "Well... they are aliens." he admitted

"What do you think Janet's idea is?" Loki asked wondering how to help

"Who knows? If it's as smart as her designs for our swimwear...I...Actually don't know how to follow up with that." Tony answered

Everyone nodded nervously at that

"I'm going to replicate this or something; it'll hopefully give us an edge." Tony added

"What about my friends?" Quill asked

"Their pods look to have broken. Locked them in it in Stasis sleep." Tony explained, JARVIS having scanned the pod as they were busy

"Is there, hnn! A-anyway to get them out?" Quill asked in pain, after being put onto a patient bed.

"Possibly...How many friends do you have?" Tony asked

"Well...Four. Gamora, Drax, Rocket and Groot." Quill answered

"JARVIS scanned six." Tony spoke as his tech scanned Quill's blaster

"Oh...boy..." Quill groaned

"What's the matter? What's wrong with the other two?" Jess asked

"Yondu and Nebula...They must've followed us...They're not overly fond of us." Quill answered

"Who are they?" Janet asked

"Yondu is an old Ravager "friend" of mine...We grew up together but...We've been at each other's throats for a while." Quill answered "And Nebula...Well...It's kinda complicated."

"We deal with complicated on a basis. What's so bad about Nebula?" Rhodey asked

"One of the universes deadliest women." he deadpanned "And another of our schools 'teachers pets'."

"Wait...ONE of your school's deadliest women? Who's the other?" Tony asked

"That would be Gamora. The Assassin Sisters." Quill answered

"...Great. Competition." Natasha sighed

"Tasha? Where have you been?" Tony asked in concern

"In the shadows. Spy, remember?" she smiled

"I...Yeah...Okay." Tony nodded

"Is she your girlfriend?" Quill asked

"Don't think about flirting with her...She hits HARD." A-Bomb answered rubbing his arm, being reminded of when Natasha went vicious on him and Red Hulk

And especially Leader.

"I won't flirt with her then." Quill answered

"JARVIS, have you found a way to get the sleepy heads up?" Tony asked

"Not yet Sir. This is advanced technology. This may take a day or two." the AI replied

"Damn..." Tony sighed

"So what're these friends of yours like?" Red Hulk asked

"... Please don't let Rocket out." Quill flinched

"Why? Which pod is Rocket in?" Rhodey asked "And I thought you'd be happy to see your friend."

"You don't know Rocket Raccoon." Quill answered with a shudder "Besides, he'll want to kill me since it was my plan that got us into this."

"Oh boy..." Rhodey groaned

"He IS another Tony." Pepper groaned as well "And another thing: where the heck is Janet?" Pepper asked

*with Janet*

"Space! It has to be functional and comfortable..." Janet spoke working on new designs, for certain members of the school. Though she couldn't get the right materials for them.

Her room was covered in paper

"Ms Van Dyne, are you alright? Your classmates are wondering where you are." JARVIS's voice spoke

"GAH!" Janet screamed, jumping out of her seat in shock

"I apologise. But what are you trying to accomplish?" JARVIS asked

"That's a surprise!" Janet smiled, getting back to work

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 23**

It was a few hours since the Chitauri and Ronan appeared on Earth, and there wasn't any sign of them stopping

But the Chitauri where just walking around, as if searching for something

"What the hell are they doing?" Jess asked observing them

"Looks like they're looking for something..." Natasha answered

"... Galaxy shards." Quill groaned

"Galaxy Shards? Are they like Infinity Shards" Loki asked

"Infinity sh... whatever. Galaxy Shard's are a mix of a power source and a currency out there." Quill replied

"Ah...Okay then." Loki answered

"And that's to start up whatever Ronan's planning?" Tony asked

"To repair his ships and weapons and hire bounty hunters." He nodded

"Any Boba Fett's?" Jess asked with a smile

"Nope." Quill laughed

"Darn it." Rhodey snapped his fingers in annoyance

"Where is Janet, JARVIS? We need a whole school conference here." Tony added

"Ms Van Dyne is currently in her room working on a project." Said AI responded

"... Someone needs to speak to her." Tony groaned

"I'll go talk to her." Jess spoke

The others nodded, Steve looking at her suspiciously

"Steve. What's with the look?" Rhodey asked

"Not sure." he replied

"Listen, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then don't do what you're gonna do." Rhodey answered

"What do you think I am thinking?" Steve asked

"You're thinking of spying on her." Rhodey answered

"I'm not a spy." Steve replied

"Well then, what're you thinking?" Rhodey asked

"... There is something off about her." Was all he said

"...There's something off about Loki, Janet and Kamala, but we don't judge them." Rhodey answered

"Yeah...not like this." Steve answered

*with Janet*

"Finished!" She smiled holding up her finished projects, that could help with the current heroes.

"Janet?" Jess called, knocking the door

"Ah, coming!" Janet spoke dodging all her books and scraps of reject designs "Hey Jess...What's up?" she asked as she opened the door.

"You done?" Jess frowned, sighing

"Yeah, yeah I just finished. Sorry about the mess." Janet answered

Jess blinked, looking all over the place

"What've you been doing in here? It looks like someone tore through a crap-tonne of books." Jess commented

"Sorry, but I've been working on some new designs that might help against these Chitauri." Janet answered

"I made a cool new armour design for Tony and I made an awesome outfit for myself!"

"You...Are...Something else Janet." Jess chuckled seeing Janet's Anti-Chitauri outfit.

Her costume looked like a 1950's space-age costume: a large fishbowl shaped helmet with silver antennae, her main body was yellow and black, with what looked like elevated shoulder pads and big ringed cuffs. Under her chin was a red circle just over a triangle of silver circuitry. Her leggings were grey stocking with black boots and yellow soles.

"I know, right?" She smiled

"And HOW is this "suit" going to protect you from space lasers?" Jess asked

"Oh, ye of little faith." Janet smiled

*Time skip*

"And stay down!" Tony spoke using Star Lord's blaster, as he was still recuperating

Another Chitauri fell, dying

"Good thing we're here!" Red Hulk spoke as he and A-Bomb slammed two Chitauri into the ground

"Thanks you two. But we're gonna need more of these blasters if we're gonna need to win this." Tony answered

A-Bomb groaned, rubbing his knuckles

"Any ideas Stark?" Red Hulk asked

"No." He sighed

"I've got some!" Janet cheered as she ran over

"FINALLY...Okay let's...Hear...What on EARTH are you wearing?" Tony asked in shock seeing Janet in her space suit.

"Like it?" She grinned before she opened fire

"JEEZ!" Tony and the Hulks ducked only to see that the shot hit a Chitauri in the face killing it. "Watch where you're shooting!" Tony snapped

"But I got him." Janet answered "Plus I've got plans for armour for you."

"Oh?" Tony raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, here they are. I figured you'd want them made from your fancy alloy, but I threw my own style onto it." Janet handed over the plans to him

"I'll get to work." he smiled

"Sweet! I'll go keep an eye on these guys." Janet added as she buzzed off

"I hope I don't have kids as crazy as her." Red Hulk answered

"Ha, you being a dad!" Rick laughed

"Hey! It could happen! I have a son, who's just like me: determined, strong willed, good mind and military tactics." Red Hulk listed off

"Yeah...you're probably going to get a son..." A-Bomb answered sarcastically. 'Or not.' A-Bomb thought, thinking it'd be funnier if he had a daughter

"Janet. This design...It's freaking awesome." Tony smiled

"I thought you'd like it." Janet smiled

Tony nodded with a grin and ran off

"Are ya gonna give Quill back that gun?" Red Hulk shouted, only to have said blaster thrown towards him into his giant hands.

"... I'll do it then." He sighed

Back at the crash site for the different escape pods, one of them hissed open. Through the crack of the door it was being forced open by a silver and a blue hand.

The gold pod slowly opened, steam flowing out

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 24**

Quill had gotten his blaster back; he felt much better ad he was ready to fight.

Well, mostly. He was still healing

"Are you SURE you don't need another rest before going into the fight?" Kamala asked

"Nah, I'll be grand. I need to vent some rage." Quill answered

He grinned, spinning his gun

"I'm sorry to interrupt this, but I have news:one of the golden pods has been opened and has released its cargo." JARVIS spoke

"... Crap!" Quinn flinched, running towards the pods

"Which one of his friends is coming out first?" Kamala wondered as the group followed and stopped immediately with Quill

"Oh. God...No...!" Quill gulped

Standing there was a blue skinned woman with a cyborg arm

"Hmmnn...Hello...Quill..." The woman spoke. She wore a darkish pink sleeveless top, torn blue jeans with black binding over her right kneecap; around her neck were two studded black necklaces, two black belts with silver buckles and black biker boots. And finally on her back seemed to be two sword like weapons made from a titanium silver metal with black handles "Miss me?"

"I... well... I miss all my Ex's Nebula babe." Quill chuckled nervously, clearly sweating

"Ex's?" Rhodey asked

"You dated HER?!" Amora asked in shock

"Oh for Father's sake...You ARE like Stark." Loki groaned

"Yeah...I'm his Ex...A DEADLY Ex!" She spoke pulling her sword like weapons from her back and aimed them for Quill's head

"H... hey now Nebula n... no need to get violent!" He gulped, taking a step back "You didn't even like me anyway! You just got with me because you where rebellious since you're one of the teachers faves."

"True...But." Nebula spoke still aiming for his head

"But...?" Quill gulped

"THIS is cause I LIKE IT!" Nebula swung at him only for her swords to be caught by Red Hulk.

"Easy Missy. No-one's killing anyone here!" Red Hulk spoke

She glared... And then she was a blur as she let go of her swords. She was flurry of kicks, head-butts, punches and shoulder strikes. And in less than a second Red Hulk's eyes rolled into his head and he slumped to the floor unconscious

"Anyone ELSE want to try?" Nebula asked, only for a Chitauri to roar at her and she promptly killed one by cleaving its head off. "Fuck off." She snarled at it

"Okay, now that you've proven that you're a lethal killer...Can you help us kill these Chitauri before Ronan can destroy the world, please?" Kamala asked

"... Fine. Just because I want to get as far from that school as possible." She scoffed

"So your swords and HIS blasters can kill these things?" Rhodey asked

"I guess. Unless anyone else has a blaster or weapons like ours." Nebula answered

"I do!" Janet grinned as she arrived

"WHAT...Is that?" Nebula deadpanned

"My Space-Suit. My own design. I'm Janet Van Dyne. Are you a friend of Star Lord's?" Janet introduced herself and asked kindly

Nebula's eye twitch "... okay... I feel like I am being insulted for some reason."

"You're not being insulted. Janet's just being friendly." Jess answered "Jess Drew." She introduced herself.

Nebula just walked past them, uncaring

'Guess pleasantries are wasted on her...' Jess thought

"So what's the plan? We crack open the pods and get your friends out?" Janet asked Quill

"No. If we just break them then they could die." Quill shook his head

"Okay: no breaky the poddy." Janet answered

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at Janet before they turned their attention away

"Oh like you've never spoke like a cartoon character in your life." Janet answered

No one listened to her as the group kept the pods, Quill rubbing his forehead

"Jerks." Janet pouted

"Ignore them Janet." Jess spoke rubbing her friend's back

"What do you think we should do?" Rhodey asked

"I don't know." Quill sighed "Keep an eye on Nebula maybe?"

"ARGH!" another Chitauri screamed as it died from a lethal stab to its gut.

"...Okay but we're gonna stay our distance." Rhodey admitted

"Easy." Natasha grinned

"Alright...But any idea on how to stop Ronan?" Rhodey asked

"Not as of yet." Quill answered

"He's much tougher than ALL of my team together."

"YOUR team, maybe. ALL of us...Maybe not." Rhodey spoke

Quill shrugged with a small smile

*With Tony*

"Janet, your designs are weird...But they work for situations like this." Tony smiled finalising the parts of his latest armour.

He grinned, taking off his existing armour and walking down a hallway. As he walked machine arms extended, attaching the armour a bit by bit to the exoskeleton he already had on

His gauntlets were enhanced with larger golden bracers, his shoulders gained a three spiked look with a yellow sun on his chest that at the centre was his Arc Reactor.

His armour was slimmer and had a sharper lines

"Let's test this puppy out." Tony smiled as his face-plate closed shut.

He smirked and lowered his helmets mask as he left Stark Tower, his new form shinning in light

*Outside*

"So what d'you do for fun besides killing Chitauri? Not that I'm getting bored." Nebula asked wiping alien blood from her weapons

"We have a bar, no alcohol, as well as a blast range, a dance floor and a fee other things." Janet explained

"Is there any place for close quarter combat?" Nebula asked

"There's the Robo Dojo. You can train with that." Steve answered

"It's not finished yet." Janet reminded

"Is there anywhere ELSE? Or am I going to practice with Quill?" Nebula asked with a creeping smile

Peter gave a small squeak and hid behind the first person be found, Janet

"What's wrong with you?" Janet asked

"Don't give me away!" Quill hissed

"You were standing right there Quill, and we can all see you. The BugWoman is like five foot three." Nebula scoffed "No wonder you never got more than an C. You are an utter 'cool guy' moron."

"And proud of it...Wait a minute..." Quill spoke then realised what he said.

"See?" Nebula smirked, spinning her sword

"Hey, can you tell us what your world is like?" Steve asked "And what about your friends Quill?"

"The Cosmic Conservatory was like a giant training ground for experts such as myself and my sister." Nebula answered

"Training grounds for you. A prison for the rest of us." Quill answered

"Gamora hated it there to; she made herself an outcast by getting into Rock music. I gotta say that is how I became her friend, binding over music." Quill added with a smile "Drax is on the football team and is a hothead. And he hates the teachers and the owner of the school with such a passion which he channels into his drums. Also he doesn't understand metaphors. Rocket is obsessed with speed, explosions and over the top guns. This should make him like Nebula as a teacher's favourite but Rocket stole and caused problems. Plus he acted like a big brother to Groot. And Groot is... Groot. Together we formed a band and called ourselves the Guardians of the Galaxy!"

"Why did the teachers hate you?" Jess asked

"He is a smart mouth and doesn't know how to show respect. Which is why I dated him because it pissed the teachers off." Nebula added

"It was a good three weeks." Quill responded

Nebula rolled her eyes at that

"Come on, I'm sure that there's something for you to do." Steve sighed seeing that this was getting nowhere.

"I think I've got something." Tony smirked as he walked over in his new armour

"What the?" Nebula asked

"Dude...that's cool." Quill answered

"Thanks." Tony grinned

"That may look good Tony; but does it work against the Chitauri?" Steve asked

"If not their medical bills are gonna be huge." Tony quipped

And then he opened fire

He shot two Chitauri down for the count, but even with that...There was another variable into the playing field: Chitauri Henchmen and these guys looked tougher than the aliens that came before.

"Great. He pulled out the tougher guns." Quill flinched

"So what? WE'VE got big guns." Tony smiled powering up his gauntlet.

He fired hitting a Henchman. It stumbled, a bit wounded but not beaten

"Ah...We MAY have a problem." Tony spoke

"Stand aside." Nebula answered leaping at the Henchman, striking it with her weapons, but it still remained standing "Oh shit." she spoke before being knocked away roughly.

"Are you going to say?" Tony asked with a smile

"Don't start Tony." Steve answered

Quill was silent and just unloaded a large amount of laser blasts to the things head until it went down

"Overkill much?" Janet asked

"If it took THREE of us to take it down, we're gonna need some more help!" Quill answered

"So... good news. JARVIS can crack open one of the pods but he'll need 24 hours to reboot and some more time to recalculate again to open the next one." Tony smiled

"Good. We're gonna need the help. Just make sure it's not Yondu next...He and I...We didn't get here on the best of terms." Quill answered

"What did he do?" Janet sighed

"I MAY HAVE took one of those small figurines with the funny hair and pocketed it before we left." Quill answered

"... What?" Everyone asked

"This thing." Star Lord pulled out a Troll Doll with bright orange hair.

"Never mess with a guy and his collection Quill. Same applies to a woman." Nebula answered

"What does she collect?" Janet whispered to Steve with a giggle

"The skulls of people who piss me off." Nebula glared at both Quill and Janet.

The two both 'meeped' and hid behind Natasha

"You and I...We're gonna be good friends." Natasha smiled

"I think you'd get along with Gamora more." Quill argued

"Did I ask your opinion?" Natasha asked

"Come on Tasha; let's not put the new kids in the torture room." Tony spoke through his helmet.

"Tony?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"What do you think? Janet whipped this up in her design room." Tony answered

"... Impressive." she nodded before she smirked and added "And geeky."

"Hey, I'm right here you know!" Janet responded

But neither turned to her, Natasha kissing Tony's faceplate where his lips would be while subtly glaring at Pepper out of the corner of her eye

"Not that this I'm complaining but: we've still got the problem of these Chitauri wandering around." Pepper added thought seemingly oblivious to Natasha's glare

"Then let's free one of Pete's friends." Tony smirked, walking to the crashed pods

"Don't...Don't call me "Pete". It makes me sound like a Disney villain; it's "Quill", "Peter" or "Star-Lord"." Quill answered

"Whatever Pete." Tony smirked walking away

"Seriously?" Star Lord groaned

"He's messing with you." Janet laughed

"I'm glad YOU can laugh about it." Quill answered

'Hmm...I think I can make something for you as well.' Janet smiled with ideas buzzing in her mind

She grinned, giggling a bit

'Okay...She's a bit creepy.' Quill thought

"JARVIS; any luck on these pods?" Tony asked

"Yes sir, I've managed to unlock the second Gold one." the AI answered "And I have just finished the second white pod. The latches are unlocking now."

Quill grinned and ran off

"Must be after my sister." Nebula sighed

"Ow...My head..." a gruff, almost southern accent spoke through the capsule. A blue hand clasped its way through the gap and revealed a blue skinned humanoid, he was wearing dark brown trousers with black leather boots. Around his waist was a light brown grey silver belt that held brown suspenders over a burgundy shirt-vest that was over a dark blue shirt. Around his neck was a grey blue scarf and on his left forearm was a black bracer; his head was mostly bald but it had a glowing red almost see through plastic like implant that was like a trimmed Mohawk.

"... Crap." Quill muttered, skidding to a stop. He was hoping Gamora would have been first out

"Oh...Oh my head...Are we at Knowere? Or are we on some...Backwater planet?" the southern speaking alien spoke

"No; we're on Terra." Nebula answered

"Oh Terra!" The blue skinned man groaned in his southern accent

"What's wrong with Terra? I mean Earth!" Tony snapped

The blue skinned guy raised an eyebrow and looked at Tony

"Who's this metal head?" The blue skinned guy asked

"The name is Tony Stark AKA Iron Man." Tony answered

"Shouldn't you be in grey then? Name's Yondu." The now named "Yondu" quipped

"Like I haven't heard that before." he deadpanned

"Any case...You know where Quill is? He's still got my figurine." Yondu responded

"Err... Hi Yondu?" Quill waved nervously

"Quill...You little rascal son of a bitch. I thought you burned on impact." Yondu smiled and shoulder hugged him

"No, ho still here." Quill laughed

"Yeah...You wouldn't...happen to have...A little Troll with orange hair...DO YOU?" He asked kindly then followed it with a malicious tone

"Err... Rocket took it before we got in the pods. He took it from me, ranting, and then Drax pushed him into a pod while Gamora did the same to me." Quill gulped

"Oh really?" Yondu asked "Well then boyo...Ya got nothing to worry about." he smiled with his almost crooked teeth

"... Oh thank you!" Quill groaned in relief, falling to his knees

"Sometimes I worry about you boyo." Yondu shook his head

Just then one of the silver pods opened

"Oh boy...here we go..." Peter spoke as the figure within crawled out from the casing.

It was a green skinned girl with shoulder length black hair that ended with purple tips, across her chest was a torn and short T-shirt that exposed her belly button; around her hands were a form of black finger-less gloves. Around her neck and over her shoulder seemed to be black collars with silver spikes; her jeans seemed to be "rocker" styled jeans with four pouches between each leg. Her boots seemed to be black leather with grey laces. "Ow...Urgh...My head...It feels like...Rocket blowing up experiments in my brain..." She groaned

"Err... hey G?" Peter waved, gulping

"Quill..." The green skinned alien looked up and saw her friend "You survived."

"Of course." He nodded with a small laugh

"Anyone have something for a mountain sized headache?" Gamora asked rubbing her temples

"Happened to all of us Sister." Nebula nodded

"Nebula..." Gamora stared at her sister.

"Not happy to see me?" Nebula asked

"Not that...I just need to say this: Hurt Star-Lord, you deal with me." Gamora answered

"She said my name!" Quill grinned, first pumping

"That is more of a reason TO hurt him." Nebula smirked

Gamora pulled out her own buster sword it was: large, engraved and silver colour in nature. "Last warning."

Nora shrugged and hugged his arm, resting her head on his shoulder

Nebula laughed, grinning "Still have that viscous streak Sister."

"Damn straight." Gamora answered

"... I like her." Natasha noted, nodding

"One last "Dance" sister?" She asked

"You first." Nebula spoke, as a group of Chitauri Henchmen and grunts came around

Yondu noticed that they were now going into a fight, and he was ready. So he gave a high-pitched whistle and out came a long arrow with a red glow about it and shot itself into a grunt's head

"... What?" Everyone blinked

"What? No-one seen a sound responding arrow before?" Yondu asked crossing his arms then whistled again taking out the second grunt.

"Nope." Janet admitted

"New one on me." Tony answered

"RARGH!" The remaining Chitauri roared and was blocked by both Nebula's and Gamora's swords.

"Easy." Gamora scoffed, the sisters somehow sheathing their blades in perfect synchronisation

And the Chitauri fell to pieces. "Looks like your school can use some assassins." Nebula spoke

"We didn't before." Tony shrugged

"Trust me: Ronan and his Chitauri, they aren't going to stop. And his Universal Weapon is going to level this dustball." Nebula explained

"... HIS WHAT?!" The Avengers Academy yelled

"That big ass hammer he always carries. That thing only works for him and it's powerful enough to destroy people AND places." Quill explained

"Sounds like my brother Thor." Loki whispered

"Only a jackass." Amora added

"So, who's left in the pods?" Nebula asked

"Drax, Rocket and Groot. You should've known our names by now." Quill answered

"Sorry, but last I checked: Captain Marvel was someone I knew. Along with my sister." Nebula shrugged off

"Wait, wait, wait! You knew Captain Marvel?" Tony asked

"Yeah; blonde hair, red blue and gold star costume, half-Kree physiology. She left before Ronan joined." Nebula answered

"Who's Captain Marvel?" Steve asked

"Ms Marvel's idol. And whose original moniker WAS Ms Marvel." Tony answered

Steve nodded weakly, curious

"Any idea where she is?" Tony asked

"No. No idea." Nebula answered

"So are you guys staying for the long run?" Natasha asked

"Why not? Not like we've got anywhere to go." Yondu answered

"Aweso... MY SHIP!" Quill grinned before be screamed, rubbing towards an orange and blue wreck

"...THAT thing is a ship?" Natasha asked

"No, no, no! Oh, come on man! This is...My Ship she's...She's my Millennium Falcon!" Quill answered

"That's the Milano." Gamora explained

"Oh...My poor ship..." Quill whimpered

He fell to his knees, his destroyed ship still smoking a bit around him

And something slowly dawned on him "Let it be safe! Please let that be safe!" he began to dig around the site.

"What's missing?" Steve asked

"My gift! My last gift from my mum!" Quill answered

"Your Mum?" Janet asked

Quill managed to find the object he was looking for...it was a still wrapped gift with a letter, held by the ribbon. "Yeah...Yeah my mum...died from cancer...when I was younger..." he gripped the gift close "It's what I have left of her."

"You're from Earth?" Rhodey frowned "You never mentioned that."

"Didn't think it was worth mentioning. It's not something I parade around." Quill answered

"Another reason why he was an outcast. He just used it as another reason for him being 'cool'." Gamora explained

"Yeah...I was never popular...Try as I might." Quill answered

"And you didn't care." Yandou laughed

"Yeah...true..." Quill rubbed the back of his head.

Tony laughed at that, checking his HUD to see that JARVIS had just over 22 hours until he'd be active again

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Loki asked

"Party!" Quill grinned

"PARTY!" Janet cheered agreeing with him

"Oh boy." Natasha groaned

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 25**

Gamora was currently at the new Galaxy Combat Arena, training

As she was fighting against the dummies that were in the ring, Quill was helping out fighting against the Chitauri.

Nebula, meanwhile, was spray-painting around the place

And much to Fury's chagrin: Yondu was beginning to turn over the turf, looking for buried treasure!

He yelled in anger at these space kids, wishing he had hair to pull out

Well...Quill was currently in the good books...But he was wondering how long that would last.

And currently they were having a WRESTLING RING made for their friend!

"A wrestling ring, a scavenger, a vandal, a swordswoman AND a 1980's music kid? I'm gonna need some therapy after all this." Fury spoke to himself. "What ELSE could go wrong?"

*Down by the students*

"I've got to admit...You're good with a blaster." Tony spoke through his helmet

"Thanks, it's a hobby." Quill chuckled

"Good thing you aren't TRYING to be good then." Natasha scoffed

"Ah...Oh..." Quill frowned

"Tasha, what's with you?" Tony asked

"I don't know what you mean." She shrugged

"You've been acting strangely since before Quill and the others came." Tony answered

"I'm just gonna...Vacate." Quill spoke, escaping the confrontation

"Nothing. Is. Wrong." She frowned

"Tasha...Fine. Keep secrets." Tony walked off in a huff.

Natasha huffed at that, frowning

Quite a ways from the sight, Rhodey was talking to Red Hulk "Dang...You don't think?"

"It happens. It's unfortunate." Red Hulk answered

"What?" Janet asked

"Tony and Natasha, they just had a spat." Rhodey answered

"Don't blow it out of proportion Wasp." Red Hulk warned her.

Too late

"THEY'RE GONNA BREAK UP?! BUT THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Janet gasped/yelled

"They're NOT gonna break up!" Rhodey tried to quieten her

"Couples fight! It's nature!" Red Hulk added, but Janet had shrunk and escaped Red Hulk's and Rhodey's hands

"What?! Who's breaking up?" Kamala overheard Janet's yell

"NO ONE!" The two snapped

"Tony and Tasha might break up!" Janet answered returning back to normal size

"WHAT?" Kamala shouted in shock

"That's NOT what's happening!" Rhodey rebutted

But the two began to scream and run around

"...What is it about certain people that when they go crazy hearing news like this?" Red Hulk sighed

"Life's mysteries." Rhodey answered

*with Steve*

Captain America was currently searching through the computer files and even the paper files on HYDRA and AIM. Despite being lost in time for over 70 years...HYDRA never changed. They were still run by The Red Skull...and they still planned to fight for dominance.

He had, however, been de-aged into a teenager

'Skull seems to have been regressed as well...Is it the same as the Fog that kept me here or is it something else?' He pondered

He rubbed his head in confusion and irriation

"Urgh...This is crazy..." Steve groaned

"What's crazy?" Pepper's voice asked

"I'm even more confused than I was before..." He responded

"Maybe I can help." She offered

"You sure?"

"I'm quite capable." She smiled and she stood behind him looking over his research. "Now, let's get to work." She smiled

"What have you got so far?" She asked

"I've gotten certain names and locations...but that's mostly it." He sighed

She nodded, the two working together as time ticked away

"So how're you finding the school?" Pepper asked

"Fine." He nodded with a smile

"Sorry about all the crazy with the new students." Pepper apologised

"No problem...It's like they come almost every month." Steve answered

"... That's true." She admitted

"But they don't seem to be a bad lot...Energetic and rowdy, but not bad." Steve answered

Pepper nodded with a smile

*With Tony*

He was currently in his room tinkering with some new gear, he honestly needed to get something off his mind.

But it wasn't really working

He sighed regretfully, Natasha was his girlfriend...And he wasn't paying attention to her...He didn't realise it because of all that was going on.

And at the same time she was acting strange even before that

'Why does having a girlfriend have to be so hard?' He groaned

*with Natasha*

Natasha was currently beating up a Chitauri LMD...which was LONG since past being beaten, but it made Natasha feel better.

She yelled, slamming her foot down and crushing its head

"Damn Natasha; what the Helheim?" Loki asked in shock

Natasha span around, aiming her Widow's Bite at him not knowing who it was

"Natasha, Natasha! It's me! It's Loki!" Loki spoke, disappearing from the Widow's Bite range and reappeared just a few feet to the side

"Sorry. Don't sneak up on me." She sighed

"Duly noted. What's with this anger?" Loki asked

"Stark." She scoffed

"Oh dear...What has he done now? He's not made himself another vanity suit has he?" Loki deadpanned

"... I think Potts is trying to take him from me." she sighed

"Potts? ...Oh the Other Red Head." Loki thought and realised who she meant; not many people call each other by their last names so he had to remember.

And from what he understood that meant it means that either Natasha was being disrespectful to Pepper or formal and he was guessing it was the latter

"You think that..."Potts" is taking Stark's affections from you?" Loki asked trying to understand the situation

"Exactly." She nodded

"Hmm. I can see why that IS problematic." Loki answered "But what if it's merely friendly?"

"Ha!" She laughed mockingly "Like that's all she wants!"

"Maybe you should confront her? Figure out what her intentions are?" Loki pondered

"... good idea." She nodded

"Really? Oh, well. Thank you." Loki answered

"Shut up." She huffed gently

"Well...As long as you're satisfied with my suggestion. I'll take my leave." Loki spoke

"Thank you Loki." She nodded, hugging him loosely before walking off to find her target

"You're welcome." Loki double blinked thinking 'Did that just happen?'

*with Amora*

She was currently working on her magic at the blasting range; she was keeping up her powers to the max and maintaining it.

She had to keep up with Loki

Even if they were boyfriend and girlfriend...she wanted to prove to herself that she was his equal.

She smiled, upping her pace

As her spells continued to fly from her hands she caught glimpses of the other students fighting the Chitauri...and it was impressive but scary that they had that level of power.

She felt like an ant compared to them

"Hi Amora, are you okay?" Quill asked as they finished up fighting the Chitauri.

"Yea, I'm fine." She nodded

"Really? It's just: you look distracted." Quill answered

"Trying to get better." She nodded

"Oh." Quill nodded "What do you do for fun? It's like you just work, hang with Loki and do homework."

"Sunbathe and relax in the pool." She shrugged "And make myself as beautiful as I can. Even though I am already near perfect."

"...I won't even try and quip about that." Quill answered

She grinned at that

"Quill, JARVIS is unlocking one of our friends. Want to come?" Gamora asked

"Sure." He smiled happily "Want to come Amora?"

"No thank you. I'm going to find my boyfriend." Amora smiled

"Okay, see you later." Quill smiled and went off with Gamora.

Quill began singing, coming with her

"Now...where are you Loki?" Amora smiled

*With the Space Students*

"Wonder who it'll be." Gamora thought aloud

"I'll tell you this: if it's Rocket, I'm running behind that explosion shield." Quill answered

"Of course." She rolled her eyes

And coming out of the pod was another green skinned humanoid figure. It was a bald male with red markings going over his arms but he was wearing a faded yellow shirt with red accents, black jeans with red linear stripes down by the side and black boots "Ow...What is causing this headache?" a gruff voice asked clutching his head

"You've been in stasis Drax." Gamora nodded

"Heya Drax." Quill responded

"Quill..." Drax spoke darkly and went towards him ominously...But then gave him a "bro-hug" "It is good to see you my friend."

"Same." Quill grinned... before Drax punched him in the gut "I deserved that."

"The heck was that for?" A-Bomb asked confused

"My plan was what caused this." Quill explained

"'12%' of a plan." Gamora frowned

"12%?" A-Bomb asked with a raised eyebrow

"Barely a concept." Nebula deadpanned

"It is what it has been. Is there anything to eat? I have not eaten for a while." Drax asked

"We know man. Come on." Quill smiled

As they left for the club, Drax couldn't help but notice the Chitauri around the school...and he was getting anxious to fight.

So he pulled out small knives/clubs and charged with a roar

"Yep, there he goes..." Quill deadpanned

"Nice guy...but he's got a short fuse." Gamora added

"And he doesn't understand metaphors." Quill added

"He's a great drummer though. Unbridled energy." Gamora responded

"CRAZY energy." Quill nodded

"WHERE IS RONAN?" Drax shouted at a Chitauri he had slain...which head he had just decapitated...Yeah...he had some issues to work out.

"Drax buddy, dead." Quill said nervously

"He is dead when I say he is...Oh...You are right, he IS dead." Drax answered dropping the head.

Everyone sweatdropped at that

"Forgive me. I have been enraged for some time. I have missed my drum set." Drax answered

"It...It's "drum kit" or "set", Drax." Quill answered

"But I heard that it is also called that in some places." Drax answered

"I need my axe." Gamora sighed

"Haven't you had enough bloodshed for today?" A-Bomb groaned as he felt his lunch coming back up

"Not THAT sort of axe. My guitar!" Gamora rolled her eyes. "I'm a musician too."

"I DID say we where a band." Quill deadpanned

"Yeah...but...Between the: blood, screaming and the laser fire...It's kinda hard to remember." A-Bomb admitted

Quill shrugged at that, before he noticed a new stage/club!

"Oh...WHEN did you guys build that?" Quill's eyes went wide

"When you guys were fighting the Chitauri, they were dropping off these different items and crystals. So we culminated them into some things that were useful, e.g. that combat simulator and this place." Rhodey spoke as he came down from observing the quad.

"My guitar!" Gamora gasped

"Oh yeah. That is one fierce axe you have there." A-Bomb whistled impressed.

It was purple guitar that looked like a modified ESP Michael Paget V. Parts of the guitar base and strings were an almost neon blue colour. "Yeah...Yeah it is." Gamora smiled stroking her instrument

...Don't take it that way, ladies and gentlemen. We're warning you.

Gamora smiled as she began to kiss her guitar

Okay... Now we are backing away

"...I'm going over there." Quill answered pointing to Club A.

"Drums!" Drax grinned

Drax's drums were like solid light, they were almost nonexistent bu they were there. A large metal ring signifying the foot drum with a pedal was in the centre with two drumsticks next to the kit in a cylindrical pot

He grinned, slamming the drums wildly

True it sounded like a machine gun thunderstorm...But it had a certain rhythm for it.

Gamora grinned, starting to play her guitar

Her fingers sped over the strings and made a melodic river of notes, which harmonised with Drax's heavy beats.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight and sounds. Well everyone but Quill was shocked

"YOU know THEM?" Rhodey asked

"Yeah...Yeah I do." Quill answered nodding.

And he began to do a funky dance to the music

"Woo! Go Quill!" Jess cheered him on

"Call that a dance?" Nebula asked

"Care for a dance off?" Quill responded

"Why not." She grinned

The two intergalactic students walked over to the main dance-floor and started to have their competition. Quill starting his freestyle versus Nebula's...Ms Roboto, which wasn't all that bad.

"Wow... Ms Roboto?" Janet chuckled "And you guys called my outfit old fashioned."

"Your outfit IS old fashioned." Nebula responded

Janet huffed at that, walking away

"Don't walk away; I like the old fashioned outfit." A-Bomb answered "Reminds me of a comic character I read when I was younger."

"Fuck you!" She huffed at the playful teasing, shooting a blast from her gun at his feet as she stormed to Doctor Pym's lab

"Gah! Jeez, I meant it nicely!" A-Bomb answered

"Forget it Jones...Women are mysterious." Red Hulk groaned

"Doctor Pym?" Janet asked, huffing as she entered the lab

"Ah Ms Van Dyne. How are you doing?" Dr Pym asked

"... oh... hey Professor." She said, stopping and blushing

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr Pym asked

"Well I... I wanted to tell you something." She said nervously

"Oh? What is it?" Dr Pym asked sensing her nervousness.

"I... well... like you." She gulped

"You like me?" Pym asked "Oh. You like me as your teacher?" he tried to decode it.

"No, more than that." Janet frowned

"You...You're attracted to me?" Pym asked with widened eyes

"YES!" she groaned

"Oh...Well...I'm, I'm flattered. But...you're my student." Hank answered

Janet frowned and took her helmet off before she pulled him into a deep kiss

Hank's eyes widened and although he admitted that this was a violation of Teacher-Student conduct...He DID admit to himself Janet is attractive.

But he would not do this. So he broke the kiss

"Ms...Ms Van Dyne...I...I cannot." Hank panted in shock

"Why? Why not?" Janet frowned

"I'm your teacher." He frowned

"I'm nineteen, that's not a problem." Janet frowned feeling hurt.

"No!" He frowned "I'm sorry Ms...Janet. But...I will not risk EITHER of our futures. I'm sorry." Hank answered

She glared at him in anger... before she shot at his feet with her gun and ran away crying

"Goodness...I'm lucky she didn't shoot a hole in my foot." he panted from the shock "I'm sorry Ms Van Dyne..." he frowned

Janet continued to run straight into the Avenger's dorms where she locked herself in her room.

She fell over crying, hugging her pillow

Unbeknown to Janet, Jess saw that her friend saw everything. And she was stunned and upset seeing her in such a state.

She sighed, walking to the dorm and wall crawled her way to Janet's window before sneaking in

"It...it's not fair...I can't...Why?" Janet's sobs muffled the sound of Jess breaking in.

Jess sighed as she sat behind her, hugging her

"Gah! J-Jess? H-How did you?" Janet screamed but then turned back to sadness because she was just overwhelmed

"I saw you crying. You need a friend." Jess smiled weakly

"Th- *sniff* Thank you." Janet hugged Jess and cried on her shoulder

"Sssssh. Ssssssh. It's okay." Jess soothed "What happened?"

"I...I confessed...To Professor Pym...And...And he...Rejected me-e-e...!" Janet cried

"He must've had a reason Janet." Jess stroked her hair to help calm her.

"He...He said...He didn't want...To ruin...our futures..." Janet cried louder but muffled it in Jess's shoulder

"Well he's stupid and isn't worth it." Jess soothed

"I...I just want...ONE chance...for love...Like Tasha and Tony...or Loki and Amora..." Janet cried

"You'll find it Janet. It'll be okay." Jess smiled confidently

"Can...Can you...?" Janet stopped sobbing, with red eyes she looked at Jess

"I'll stay as long as you want me too." Jess answered

"Thank you." She nodded, hugging her gently

*Outside*

The epic concerto of Gamora and Drax began to cease and Nebula had lost the dance off. A fierce warrior: yes. A lasting dancer: not so much.

"Ha! I won!" He grinned

"Che-Cheater..." Nebula panted

"Not cheating. Endurance and practice." Quill answered

Gamora and Drax gave one last strike of their instruments and their song ended, everyone clapping

"WOO! Bloody brilliant!" Rhodey smiled

"Err I hate to say this...But...Ronan's here." Quill spoke pointing to the Kree maniac

"Ronan..." Drax gripped his sticks to the point of breaking them

*with Natasha*

'Okay, no more messing around.' Natasha thought as she approached Pepper's office. She was going to sort this out, finally

"Hey!" She yelled

"Natasha? What's going on?" Pepper asked in shock.

"Stay away from Tony." Natasha snarled "He's mine, you won't take him away from him you business suit skank!"

"I beg your pardon? What're you talking about?" Pepper shouted back in rage

"You heard me!"

"I heard you. But I was hoping that misread you!" Pepper glared powering up her gauntlet.

"You wish." Natasha snarled

"I'm giving you ONE chance Natasha...Explain yourself...Or I'm going to get violent." Pepper answered

"Simple! You aren't fucking stealing Tony from me!" Natasha glared "And I can kick your ass easy!"

"I'm NOT stealing Tony from you! We're just friends!" Pepper answered in anger.

"Yea right." Natasha scoffed "I see the way you look at him and hug him!"

"We've been friends for a long time! Don't you do that with YOUR friends?!" Pepper shouted

"Don't have them." She glared

"Y-You don't...You're insecure about not having friends..." Pepper realised.

Natasha frowned at that

"Tasha...We'll go talk to Tony. You believe him right?" Pepper asked

She nodded a bit darkly

"We'll go talk to Tony...and if we find the truth...We can just put this behind us." Pepper added

Natasha was silent

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 26**

There he stood, seeing the group: Ronan the Accuser AKA the biggest douchebag on the campus to date.

"I have had enough." He growled

"So have I...Ronan!" Drax leaped off the stage and plummeted to The Accuser aiming to kill him

Only for a hammer to hit his face and send him flying

"DRAX!" Quill and Gamora raced to their friend.

"None will attack Ronan." The Kree spoke arrogantly

Steve frowned and charged, aiming to slam his shield into his face

Ronan swung his Universal Weapon at the shield, the impact caused a massive resonating ripple through the air but neither of the fighter's were forced back. Ronan was shocked to see that his weapon had failed to strike Steve down.

"Impossible!" He gasped

"Nope...Myron MacLain." Steve smiled and threw a punch into Ronan's face.

"What?" A-Bomb asked

"My dad mentioned him...He was the guy that MADE Steve's shield!" Tony answered

The punch didn't affect Ronan at all, making the blue skinned man smirk

Steve's eyes widened as he was flung back by Ronan's fist, throwing Captain America into the bushes.

"... Ah... that hurt." He flinched

"Do not mess with The Accuser, BOY." Ronan stared at Steve, only to be struck at the back by both Gamora and Tony

"Back off." They said at the same time, Tony turning to Gamora and offering a high five but she ignored him

"Fair enough, taking it back." Tony answered

Tony just coughed and looked around "Okay. JARVIS hurry and unlock those last two pods we need all the help we can get. You think you can help your friends and explain what's going on while the rest of us hold off Ronan, Ms Rockstar?"

"At once sir." JARVIS answered

"As long as **I** get a chance for my vengeance." Drax got up after shaking off his sucker-punch

"We're holding him off Drax." Quill rolled his eyes

"Very well." Gamora nodded, running off

Following his friends, Drax ran towards Ronan with the intent to kill him.

Drax yelled, aiming to hit him in the face, while Quill unleashed a barrage of laser fire with Iron Man and Yondu sent his arrow flying

Ronan tried to deflect all he could but the various attacks were too much so he tried to level the field by causing a small disruptive pulse to knock the heroes back; which worked for some but not Iron Man, currently floating in midair.

Just then Nebula landed on his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his neck and choking him as she stabbed his arms, shoulders and chest with her blades

"Nebula? You treacherous WHORE!" Ronan threw her off in anger trying to regain consciousness.

"I didn't think you cared." Tony quipped

"Fuck... off." She snarled a bit, pulling herself up slowly as her bones fixed itself

"Okay...THAT is a bit disgusting." Tony flinched

"Keep it up and I'll do that to YOU!" Nebula answered

Tony flinched, backing up

"Let' just stop this moron." Nebula stared at Ronan.

"VENGANCE!" Drax yelled, jumping at him

Drax began to pummel into Ronan with his bare fists. The green skinned and red scarred hero began to increase his speed, his vengeance fuelling him for victory.

He stumbled back in pain before backhanding Drax back again

Drax took the pain on his the sleeve, as he was thrown away he grunted and picked himself back up to attack.

Suddenly a large energy blast hit Ronan in the back, sending him flying

"That one counts as MINE!" Drax shouted to whoever shot Ronan

"Yea yea ya big green punk. Just get out of the way I haven't tested this one yet and I can't wait to see what it does." A cocky, arrogant and rude voice said, everyone turning to see a racoon with a massive gun alongside a large tree like humanoid and Gamora

"I am Groot." The tree said

"I know but I get cranky after cryo-sleep and I was pissed before cryo-sleep so I am pissed AND cranky! Bad mix!" The racoon snapped at the tree lightly

"Rocket! Groot!" Gamora called out with a smile

"Hey-hey Rocket..." Quill gulped with a sweatdrop seeing his remaining friends.

"Quill...! You're lucky Ronan's here otherwise you and I are gonna have a LONG talk!" Rocket spoke shooting Ronan again blasting him to Drax who slammed him into the ground.

'I'm screwed.' Quill thought in fear

"That...that Racoon talks." Tony muttered as everyone else looked at Rocket, taking in his appearance

Rocket was a brown and white furred raccoon. His size clothes were actually an orange shirt under a black zip vest with a red diamond on his right chest with the words "Rocket" above and "Raccoon" underneath on his left check was a white shield with a yellow flame with a red six pointed star that looked more like a flower than an actual star. He was also barefoot with dirty blue jeans.

"I am Groot." Groot spoke pointing to Tony

"Yeah, I know he looks like one of Yondu's action figures. But that's not really the point right now!" Rocket answered

"That raccoon and tree can talk..." Tony mumbled with widened eyes

Tony was frozen and then began to laugh

"What's the matter with you? It's not like you've seen a raccoon before!" Rocket snarled

"That. Raccoon. Can. TALK!" Tony laughed "THIS IS AMAZING!"

"I am Groot?" Groot asked

"I dunno buddy. I think Toy Boy over there has a screw loose." Rocket answered

"Nah, he's a Terran Scientist." Gamora explained

"I'll believe that when I see it." Rocket growled

"He made that armour." Gamora shrugged before she charged into battle

"Fair enough then." Rocket answered

"I am GROOT!" Groot shouted as he threw an extended fist at Ronan.

Ronan had stood up... and received the wooden fist to the face

"That ought to knock his block off. HA!" Quill smiled

"Huh?" Everyone but Groot asked

"I am Groot?" said sentient tree asked

""Block"...Like "block of wood" "block"." Quill explained

"I am Groot." Groot deadpanned

"Groot's right: that WAS terrible." Rocket sighed

"I thought it was good." Tony shrugged, blasting Ronan

Quill smiled happily and shot at Ronan, using his Universal Weapon to strike at Tony.

"Avenger's... ASSEMBLE!" Tony yelled to everyone, charging in

*With Janet and Jess*

Janet yawned as she awoke but found she couldn't sit up

"Wh...wha...?" Janet slowly woke up, moving her head to find that Jess was sitting on top of her.

She blushed at that but smiled, glad her friend was there for her

'Thanks Jess...' She sighed feeling Jess's warmth on her.

But then she noticed something. A small tattoo on her back, her shirt mostly hiding it

'What...What is that?' she wondered, slowly freeing her hand to try and check her back

And she gasped. It was a circle with an octopus looking symbol

"Oh my god!" Janet's eyes widened to the point of The Scream.

But she stopped herself, letting go of the shirt and turning away

"Hmm...Jan...?" Jess mumbled on top of Janet.

"... Yes?" Janet asked, smiling weakly

"Hmm...Are...Are you okay?" Jess asked kindly as she slowly opened her eyes

"I'm fine." Janet nodded, making herself giggle as she saw Jess' sunglasses hanging on her face diagonally since she was wearing them when she fell asleep

"Oh...How long were we out for?" Jess asked rubbing her eyes

"Three... or four hours." She blushed

"Good...We didn't sleep the day away..." Jess groaned as she pushed herself off of Janet

Janet nodded, blushing but also still shocked and confused

"What's the matter?" Jess asked

"Nothing!" Janet lied "Thanks for helping me Jess!"

"What're good friends for...If not help?" Jess smiled

Janet nodded before they heard the commotion outside

"What the hell is going on out there?" Janet asked as the two crawled out the bed.

They looked out the window to see the epic battle taking place

"Why is: a tree and a raccoon fighting with the Hulk and She-Hulk against A-Bomb's ugly brother?" Jess asked

*back to the fight*

"Keep it up!" Tony commanded as the group attacked

"We are!" Quill yelled

"YOU keep up!" Rocket added

"I'm not whistling Dixie here Raccoon!" Tony answered shooting repulsor blasts at Ronan

"Will you all... just... shut... UP?!" Ronan roared

"Not until you pay for what you have done!" Drax shouted and landed a punch on the Kree, finally knocking him out.

He grunted a bit before he fell unconscious

"That...That was for her." Drax went to Ronan and took his Universal Weapon.

'Her?' Stark thought

"Guess he's not gotten over it." Quill spoke

"Who's "Her"?" Tony asked

"That's a can of Sporaxlix worms you don't need to open." Rocket answered

"I am Groot." Groot answered

"Look if he knows it's just gonna make it awkward for the rest of us AND Drax. That's the LAST thing we need Groot." Rocket responded

"Ronan put Drax's girlfriend into hospital. She and Drax were out for a ride and Ronan knocked them into a planetoid. Drax got out unscathed but she was mortally wounded." Gamora answered honestly and without tact.

"GAMORA!" Rocket and Quill yelled

"Better get the answers out now before one of us blurts them out on accident." Gamora answered "Besides, do you REALLY want to be the ones to fight Drax if you expose his secret?" Gamora asked

"That's not the point!" Quill answered

"WE know how to keep a secret...Well, Me and Groot." Rocket answered

"Ye-Hey!" Quill snapped

"I am Groot!" Groot added

"You ARE involved buddy. BUT, you're a good secret keeper." Rocket rebutted

"Mostly because YOU are the ONLY person who can ALWAYS understand him!" Quill snapped

"I am Groot." Groot nodded

"Exactly. You can trust me and my buddy. We ain't snitches." Rocket added

"Now all that's left are the Chitauri." Gamora turned

"Yeah...it looks like Nebula and Yondu have them covered." Quill added

They looked over their shoulders seeing the glowing pink arrow shooting around wildly

"...Drinks at Club Galaxy?" Quill asked

"... drinks at Club Galaxy." The space teens nodded

Fury saw the carnage that these new students had wrought. And saw the result of their team work...They actually had potential. "Put Mr Ronan in a secure cell. I don't want him escaping." He spoke to an Ultron bot.

"Sir." It nodded, dragging him away

"Shall we find the hammer Sir?" a second robot asked

"...Later. Let Mr Drax have his time alone." Fury answered

*at Club Galaxy*

"So what now? The Conservatory is wrecked and I'VE got to fix the Milano." Rocket sighed as Groot did his firefly trick to ease the mood.

"I guess...Stay here? I mean where ELSE are we gonna find this level of coolness?" Quill asked

"I agree." Gamora nodded

"I am Groot?" Groot asked

"Yeah I'm sure there's a place for weirdoes like us Groot." Rocket chuckled

"That'd be sweet." Tony laughed

"When did you get here?" Gamora asked

"Not long." Tony answered

"You know you guys said you where a band. Mind telling us telling what your name is?" Tony smiled

"Ah...We...Um..." Quill began to answer then stopped

"We have just played. Being the only musician in the Conservatory we didn't need a name." Gamora answered

"Sounds boring." Tony commented

"It was, BUT we didn't have to share the prize money." Rocket laughed

"But their 'group' still had a name that Mr Star Lord called them around campus." Nebula smirked

"Ah no...No, no, no...We're not going by THAT." Rocket defended

"Why not? It was awesome!" Quill answered

"I don't see much of a problem." Gamora shrugged "Not good but not bad."

"What WAS the name?" Tony asked

"Guardians of the Galaxy." Quill, Gamora and Rocket answered

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 27**

It was only a few moments after the Guardians of the Galaxy were reorganised, but there was another problem at this point: Natasha and Pepper were looking for him to finally get this mess sorted out.

"There he is!" Natasha said as the two girls neared Club Galaxy

"Tasha? I thought you weren't talking to me anymore?" Tony asked

But her cold glare shut him up

"Tony; can you explain you relationship with me to Natasha?" Pepper asked trying to clear this up

"Yes, Stark. Explain your RELATIONSHIP with her!" Natasha glared

"Two-timing?" Rocket asked

"Outside. Now." Quill whispered to his friends.

"I am Groot." Groot nodded and the Guardians left not wanting to see this go absolutely crazy.

"Pepper has looked out for me and helped me for like six years. She is one of my best friends. She is my big sister in all but blood." Tony said seriously, taking Natasha's hands in his "Natasha... do you really think I would cheat on you?"

Natasha looked into Tony's eyes...and she saw that his eyes didn't betray him. She had been foolish and emotional...Something she was not.

"I... I'm sorry." she whispered "I don't know what happened to me or what I was thinking."

"Come here..." Tony hugged her "Considering Pepper...I understand why you'd think that." he answered

"What's THAT suppose to mean?" Pepper huffed

"I'm saying this like a brother talking to his sister: You're beautiful." Tony answered

Pepper rolled her eyes, chuckling

"I'm sorry Pepper..." Natasha sighed and answered sincerely

"It's fine." She smiled

"How about...We go to our dorms and we just listen to music? Just we calm down? Does that sound okay Tasha?" Tony asked kindly

"Okay." She nodded

"...Who are you and what have you done with Tony Stark?" Pepper laughed

"I've grown up." he said cockily

"Yeah...not so much." Pepper chuckled

*With Drax*

The green human was looking out to the ocean, sitting by the edge of the academy. The Universal Weapon was by the side of him and his sight on the horizon.

He looked to the weapon and raised his blade, ready to shatter it

"Mr Drax." Fury spoke behind him as he was about to break the weapon.

"What?"

"I don't think you ought to do that." Fury answered

"Give me a reason why not. Ronan has destroyed many live with this weapon. I am giving them their revenge." Drax answered

"We can use it. We can replicate its powers so we can make sure that this world AND other worlds can be spared." Fury answered

"... No." Drax growled, slamming his knife down

The Universal Weapon was destroyed and the power within the hammer was now gone. It would not destroy any more worlds

And Fury... was Furious

"You shouldn't have done that Drax." Fury answered

"Until you have someone you love lost because of someone like Ronan...DON'T talk to me." Drax growled

And so Drax pushed past him

Fury turned around, keeping his eye on Drax as he walked off. Then he turned his attention to the broken alien hammer. As it was now just a shiny paperweight he decided to salvage it as a trophy

And so he growled

"Sir, shall we attempt to fix it?" An Ultron bot asked

*With Rhodey*

"And three!" Rhodey grinned, finishing his training at the firing range

"Nice shooting Rhodes." Red Hulk smiled

"Thanks." Rhodey smiled "Guess you have an appreciation for army based stuff."

"I grew up in a military home. My family has a long heritage for it." Red Hulk answered

"Same." Rhodey nodded in understanding

"Do you have a girl?" Red Hulk asked trying to be friendly

"Uh...No. Yourself?" Rhodey asked

"Yeah...did. But uh...We broke up." Red Hulk sighed "Hunting the Hulk you know..."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rhodey answered

As Red Hulk nodded... an Ultron Bot came over with a letter and a 'sad' look "For you, Mr Ross." The bot said, giving Red Hulk the letter

"What's that for?" Rhodey asked

"Dunno, must be important." Ross answered and only noticed that the letter had his name on it only...But in a familiar handwriting.

As he opened the letter and read it, the colour leaving his face

"Ross, are you okay?" Rhodey asked

"The girl I just mentioned? She... She's died." Red Hulk muttered "She... had a kid... my kid."

"You...? You're a?" Rhodey asked in shock

Red Hulk slumped onto the floor, the sudden slam gave off a small quake into the ground "I'm...I'm a father...!" His mind and heart were in a constant struggle to comprehend what had happened. One: The woman he loved had just died. Two: He was a young adult father. Three: how should he respond in emotion? Cry in heartbreak or in joy?

"And... that's not all. She... she's disappeared."

"What? What do you mean she's disappeared?!" Rhodey asked in shock

"My daughter... she apparently went missing." He cried

"Oh Jesus..." Rhodey frowned "Was...was there anyone who could've took her? Anybody suspicious?" He thought thinking it was a kidnapping or some other terrible thing

"Nope." He sighed

"Is there anything the academy can do? Tony or...Pepper or Natasha-" Rhodey tried to help

"No...There...there isn't anything to do..." Red Hulk frowned but knew that Rhodey was just trying to help.

"I... I'm sorry." Rhodey muttered "Did... the letter say what her name was?"

"Her name...Her name's Elizabeth..." Ross answered "Betty for short."

"...That's a good name." Rhodey nodded with a smile.

"Yea." He nodded 'I will find you Betty... I promise.'

*With Janet*

The normal chatty, jokey and happy party girl was walking around in fear and confusion

"Ah Janet, I've been meaning to find you." Amora spoke from the quad.

"Oh... hey Amora." She chuckled gently

"Are you alright? You don't seem...as "bubbly" as usual." Amora commented

"Yea, what's up?" She asked nervously

"Well with all the crazy carnage that's happened over the last few days I was worried you dropped off the face of Midgard." Amora answered

Janet chuckled weakly at that "Sorry. Had my heart broken."

"Oh Frigga I'm sorry to hear that...What happened?" Amora asked kindly as she wanted to be a good friend

"I told Dr Pym I liked him... he turned me down." He sighed

"Oh...Oh I'm sorry Janet." Amora frowned

Janet nodded, gulping

"Well...Maybe he wasn't "The One". Maybe you're destined for another." Amora answered

"Maybe." She nodded

"Well...Only the Norns know all. Give it time." Amora added

Janet nodded with a sigh

"Something else is on your mind; what is it?" the Asgardian sorceress asked

"Nothing." Janet lied

"...Alright then. Have you managed to get some work done...prior to all of this?" Amora asked after she "let go" of her question

"Yes I have." The Wasp nodded

"Well...At least YOU have the common sense to put school work ahead of fighting." Amora sighed

Wasp tilted her head at that

"You're smart. It's a compliment." Amora answered

"Ah." She nodded

*With Tony and Tasha*

The couple were currently listening in on some classical music that Natasha suggested to help calm the mood...and the two were asleep because of it.

They were laying on Tony's bed, the two holding each other close

It looks and is adorable.

Not long after Natasha woke up slowly and saw Tony still hugging her, even in his sleep.

She smiled at that, smiling up at him

So she gave him a kiss on his cheek for staying with her all this time and even forgiving her for her misleading thought

She curled into his side, smiling

'Thank you Tony...' She thought kindly...though she'd never say it aloud...YET.

Tony yawned as he awoke

"Hey..." Tasha spoke kindly

"Hi...Did we fall asleep?" Tony asked

"Yeah..." She responded

"...Tchaikovsky works wonders doesn't it?" He joked

"That it did." She nodded with a smile

"What time is it?" Tony asked

"Does it matter?" Tasha asked

"Guess not." He smiled, chuckling soflty

*with Janet and Steve*

"Hey Janet. Are you feeling better?" Steve asked as he had not seen Janet since the other day.

"No... Steve... I... stuff has happened." Janet said "And I don't know who else to talk to."

"Well...I'm here to listen." Steve answered putting his book down.

The two were in the Timeliness Archive, where Steve had been doing some homework

"Well... you see..." Janet said nervously "It started when I told Doctor Pym I liked him and he turned me down. I ran to my room and started crying. Jess snuck in to comfort me and crawled in bed with me..."

"Wow! D... don't need to know this!" Steve quickly said, blushing brightly with his old fashioned views

"N-No there's more." Janet spoke

"Is there?" He squeaked feeling embarrassed hearing it.

"We just hugged and fell asleep. When I woke up she was still asleep and... I saw down the back of her shirt. And... I... saw it. A HYDRA tattoo. Jess... is a traitor." Janet said, holding back tears

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 28**

Steve's face was stunned; he didn't believe what he just heard "S-Say that again please...It sounded like...Jess is a traitor..."

"She... had the HYDRA tattoo. On her back." Janet said, looking down

"I can't believe it..." Steve sighed rubbing his eyes

"Yea." Janet nodded

"How long? Could she have been a spy all this time?" Steve asked

"She was here before you...It...It might be possible but...Natasha's a spy." Janet answered

"But she's on OUR side." Steve answered "But...Maybe she's defected. We don't have any evidence that she's sent information to HYDRA."

Janet frowned at that, confused

"I'm just saying: if Jess is conspiring with HYDRA we need proof. We can't turn on her just based on the tattoo alone." Steve answered

"Steve. All Hydra agents have those tattoos. And Jess has NEVER revealed her back." Janet whispered, holding back tears

Steve didn't know what to say...He honestly didn't know what to do in this situation. Normally he'd fight HYDRA agents...But Jess was part of The Academy. She was a friend...And this made this all the more difficult.

But... she could have betrayed them. Or been betraying them from the moment she arrived

Damn it all...Could she even be trusted?!

Steve growled and slammed his head against the table

"Caught between the devil and the deep blue sea aren't we?" Janet frowned

"For lack of better words: yes." Steve groaned

"My... only idea is to expose her." Janet frowned

"I don't like it...But if it's the only way..." Steve sighed still pondering on the idea.

Janet nodded at that

"Where is she now? Because if we corner her she'll just get defensive. We need to let her know that she can talk to us." Steve thought

"Then lets go." Steve nodded as they left the Archives.

*At the Quad*

Jess was practising her gliding, she felt like she needed some fresh air.

"This is nice." She smiled

"Huh? What're you doing here?" Jess asked as she leaped back up to see Nebula spray-painting the Quad.

"What's it look like?" She rolled her eyes

"Like you're defacing the school?" Jess answered sarcastically

"This stuff doesn't last long anyway. It's just a venting process for me." Nebula answered as she leaped from the building to the floor to start spray-painting again.

"Venting?" Jess asked

"Being one of the most deadly women in the galaxy doesn't leave much for fun. So this "rebellion" stuff is my way to release the anger and have a laugh doing it." Nebula answered

"Ah." Jess nodded

"Jess. Can we talk?" Janet asked as she flew up with her Wasp abilities

"Yea, sure." Jess nodded

As the two flew down Janet landed next to Steve who looked serious.

"Err... what's wrong?" Jess asked

"We need to talk in private. It's important." Steve answered

Jess raised an eyebrow and shrugged "You can tell me here?"

"Alright..." Janet nodded feeling both ashamed and guilty "...I saw your tattoo..."

"W... what?" She asked innocently

"I saw...your tattoo..." Janet repeated

"Y-You saw...? When?" Jess's colour drained from her face.

"When we were together..." Janet answered honestly "Your shirt lifted up."

"And...you saw it from then." Jess bit her lower lip in worry "Is it...Just you two that know?" Jess asked

"For now." Steve nodded

"So...What are you going to do now?" Jess asked

"Talk." Janet said simply

"Okay...Okay I understand..." Jess sighed in relief, but she was worried how her friends would take this.

"Well?" Steve raised an eyebrow

"I WAS part of HYDRA..." Jess began to explain "But I couldn't stand their standards...So I defected to the Academy. And ever since...I've been trying to prove myself to you guys. I'm an Avenger!"

Janet looked at her oddly, unsure if she should believe her or not

"Janet...Have I EVER been against you?" Jess asked sincerely

"... I don't know." Janet whispered

"What do I have to do? Just tell me. I'm loyal." Jess answered

"I DON'T KNOW!" Janet yelled before she ran off crying

"Steve?" Jess frowned and held back tears

Steve looked down with a frown.

"F-FINE!" Jess cried and ran off in the opposite direction

'What to do?' he thought

*With Janet*

"D-Damn it all! G-God!" She cried running into the Avenger's dorm

She lay on her bed, punching the bed again and again

"Why, why, why, WHY?!" She cried flopping in anger into her bed

The last two days have been hell

And that doesn't include the Chitauri turning up.

She yelled once again, punching her pillows in anger

*With Jess*

Jess was no better she had run into Club Galaxy and continued to drink, even though it was non-alcoholic, she just wanted numb the ordeal.

She had already downed like eight to ten glasses

None of them were numbing the pain like alcohol...but it was somewhat working as she was crying on the bar sitting on a stool.

"Jess?" Pepper asked as she walked over

"*sniff* P-Pepper?" Jess asked, her tears still flowing "Here to take me away?"

"What are you talking about?" She frowned

"Didn't Steve tell you?" Jess cried sarcastically thinking that Pepper knew what was going on

"No. What?" Pepper frowned

"That I'm Ex-HYDRA...That I defected...Cause I didn't want to be part of a genocide racist group..." Jess sniffed as she drank into her drink

"Fury and I already knew that." Pepper shrugged

Jess did a spit-take and turned to her "WHAT?! You already knew that?!"

"Of course." She nodded

"Th-Then why didn't you say anything?!" Jess panted in fear and sadness

"We didn't see a reason to." She shrugged "And it wasn't our secret to tell."

Jess couldn't believe it...She was trusted by Fury and Pepper, but how could she look her friends in the eyes and tell them what they knew?

She held back tears as she shook again

"I hope that isn't alcohol." Pepper spoke

"No...I think it's water or something..." Jess sniffed "You know we can't get alcohol."

"You never know if someone is rum-running." Pepper answered

Jess shrugged at that, calming down

"I've royally fucked up..." Jess sighed "Janet saw my tattoo...and now she hates me. Steve's on my case...I don't know if I can be trusted anymore."

"They'll be fine. They'll get over it." Pepper smiled

"Janet...She's my friend...and...I hurt her...I didn't want it to...But I care for her." Jess sniffed

"Care for her?" Pepper asked with a small smile

"Like...Like as a friend...But...But maybe a bit more..." Jess exposed her soft side.

"Love her?" Pepper smiled

"Hmm...M-Maybe..." Jess blushed "But...I don't know if she feels the same. And this FUCKING TATTOO!" She began to tear up again

"Just tell her. Everything." Pepper said simply before patting Jess on the back and walking away

Jess sniffed as she downed her last drink "Why does life have to be hard?" she asked herself but then sighed aiming to go talk to Janet

She finished her last drink before she headed for the Dorms

*With Janet*

Janet was huddled under her quilt covers, just making herself not exist to the world

She had cried herself to sleep

As she was dreaming she imagined herself with her friends, but she also felt like someone was missing. A very good friend...but all she could see of this friend was a shadow.

That was when someone entered her room

She snorted lightly awake which she strained her eyes to open, hearing a voice call out to her through the quilt.

"Janet?" The voice asked

"Jess? Why're you here?" Janet asked normally then turned it to contempt.

"We... need to talk." She sighed

"Why? So you can embarrass me or the academy or something?" Janet asked

Jess frowned and set on the bed before hugging her

"L-Let me go..." Janet frowned as she popped her head from the covers.

"Listen to me." Jess cried "Please!"

"...One minute." Janet frowned

"Look... I... I left. I left HYDRA when I saw what it was like." Jess explained simply

Janet continued to listen, even though she didn't want to.

"I wised up...And I came here." Jess sniffed "And... I found you."

"Wh-What do you mean? "Found me"?" Janet asked looking up at her, here eyes still red and a little puffy

"I... well... realised I... well... like you more than a friend." She shrugged, blushing

"You...you like me MORE than a friend?" Janet asked

"Yes...I do." Jess nodded

Janet blinked in shock, blushing

"I...I know it's a lot to take in...But it's the truth." Jess answered

Janet frowned lightly, a bit confused

"I like you...A lot." Jess answered

"I... don't know what to say."

"Just...Don't say anything yet...Just take it as you see fit. But I couldn't hide it any longer." Jess added

Janet was silent... and then hugged Jess tightly, crying

"J-Janet?" Jess asked in concern hopefully that she was forgiven.

"I'm sorry." She cried

"It...it's okay...I'm sorry to." Jess answered hugging her close.

Janet sniffed before kissing Jess on the lips

"Hmm? Hmm..." Jess hummed in shock at this, but happily accepted it.

Her eyes closed behind her yellow tinted glasses as she wrapped her arms around Janet and held her close

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 29**

 **Reviews:** To everyone who's reviewed so far: thank you.

It was a couple of days after Jess and Janet had made up. Jess was working up the courage to admit she was a former HYDRA student, but Steve was informed beforehand about it, first from Jess but confirmed and reassured by Director Fury and Pepper.

And so, with that confirmation that she was clear, he had informed everyone behind Jess' back

It didn't go how Steve thought

"How COULD you Steve?!" Natasha snapped

"You had no right to tell us that!" Tony added

"I thought I was helping." Steve admitted

"You don't go and share something like that behind her back!" A-Bomb snapped

"Even I know that!" Loki added

"Then what should I have done?" Steve asked

"Say NOTHING!" Tony answered

"Let HER tell us in her OWN time!" Natasha deadpanned

"Honestly; are you THAT ignorant?" Loki asked

Steve sighed at that, looking down

"I was wrong." Steve answered

The others all nodded at that

"It's not 1940 anymore Cap...Things have changed." Tony sighed

"I get it." He deadpanned

"But it's not US you need to be sorry to." Natasha added

Steve just sighed and walked away

*With Janet and Jess*

Janet smiled as she and Jess lay in her bed

Janet's eyes gently opened as she noticed Jess sleeping next to her, both of their hands were hidden under the quilt

She smiled happily, holding her close

"Jan..." Jess mumbled in her sleep

'She dreaming of me?' Janet thought in shock and smiled

"Dun...Dun use da buzzer..." She mumbled

'Buzzer? Is...Is she imagining?' Janet blushed "... oh." She muttered

"Hmm..." Jess mumbled as she woke up slowly "M-Morning..."

"... morning." She gulped

"Did you...sleep well?" Jess asked yawning

Janet nodded, still blushing

"Y'look a little flushed...Are you warm?" Jess asked

"Y... yea. You... kind of talk in your sleep." She blushed

"I do? No-one's mentioned before..." Jess slowly blinked

"Have you ever slept in bed with someone before?" She frowned

"...No." Jess answered with a small blush

"Well...You do." Janet answered "It was...cute."

"Really?"

"And... yea... you... well... said some... interesting things." Janet nodded

"Oh...Wh-what did I say?" Jess asked in worry thinking that she may have said something HYDRA related

"... Buzzing."

"Buzzing? Why would I...Oh...Oh god!" Jess immediately blushed, feeling embarrassed

Janet nodded at that

"I-I'm so sorry! I-It's just...my imagination runs away from me." Jess apologised getting up from the bed

"It... it's fine." Janet blushed

"Is it? It...It wasn't too weird was it?" Jess asked

"No." Janet smiled

"That...that's good...I didn't want to come off as a huge pervert." Jess admitted

"Again, it's fine." She smiled

"So... what are we?" Jess asked

"Well...We're here...I think...We can be together." Janet smiled lightly

Jess nodded with a smile

"So...Shall we hug?" Janet asked

"...Please." Jess nodded and hugged her

"... Want anything more?" Jess asked

"Well...Maybe not JUST yet. But we can work our way up there." Janet answered

"Just a kiss?" Jess clarified

"I can handle that." Janet smiled kissing her girlfriend

'... girlfriend.' she repeated in her mind in amazement

'...Best...Time...Ever...' Jess thought happily

*With Pepper*

"This can't be right." She frowned, looking over her tablet

"I'll have to check again...Again? This can't be." She refreshed and reapplied the data...still the same result.

"What's wrong Ms Potts?" Fury asked

"A bunch of the people we wanted to join the academy...have disappeared." She said simply

"What? Which people?" Fury asked as he went over to the expansion board to see the profiles of the heroes who had disappeared.

"Codename: Wonder Man. Codename: Panther. Codename: Spider, male. Codename, 13." She listed off her tablet

"Well where did they go?" Fury asked

"Tracking their last locations now sir." she answered "Near their homes/safe houses sir."

"Send a squad to the locations. If they're abducted and inducted to the wrong side we've got a major problem to deal with." Fury ordered

"Yes sir." She nodded

'We can't let these kids become corrupted...They're future heroes...not megalomaniacs.' Fury thought to himself

He sighed at that, rubbing his neck as he felt the stress being built up. Looks like, soon, he would need to resort to drastic measures.

*With Ross*

Red Hulk was still looking at his girlfriend's letter, keeping it as crisp and smooth as he possibly could, given his massive hands.

"... Where could she be?" He whispered

He wondered what she would look like? His black hair? Her blonde silky hair? Her soft kind eyes...All these thoughts on what Betty looked like and what she might be like...They were coursing through his mind with each pulse through his heart.

And then he got worried. When he was intimate with his girlfriend he was going through the operation to become the Red Hulk. Did... did his blood effect the baby? Did... did he make her a Hulk without even knowing before she was even born?

Did he ruin her life before she had a chance to experience it? "ARGH!" He roared punching his hand to the ground, while holding the letter in his other hand tightly but not crumpling it.

"Ross?" A-Bomb asked, walking over

"Oh...Jones...I err..." Ross answered awkwardly, trying to hide the letter

"You okay? You seem angrier than normal." A-Bomb responded "You're also kinda... well... melting the floor."

"I-! Oh...oh yeah...Hold this and don't read it." Red Hulk answered as he handed the letter to A-Bomb and jumped into the sea.

A-Bomb was silent... and looked at the letter

He gave it a quick scan since he didn't know how long Red was going to be...and his eyes widened in shock. Red was a father...and his own kid was taken, with no word of a ransom note or anything.

No WONDER he was pissed!

"Damn." He muttered

So he quickly put the letter in its envelope and held it closed. Which was lucky since Red had just come out from the ocean.

"That is always so hard and annoying." Red sighed

"At lest you don't have Abomination's blood in you. You CHOSE your form." A-Bomb answered

"Err...You got me there." A-Bomb deadpanned

Ross nodded, sighing

"Here you go." A-Bomb handed the letter over back to Ross.

Ross nodded and took the letter, slipping it back into his pocket

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 30**

Tony hummed as he wrote on a holographic keypad, writing plans

And he was looking over the message board he had with a friend of his hoping to hear back from him...Not much activity.

He sighed in annoyance, typing and working on some robot designs

He was taking Ultron's initial design and expanded upon it. He figured doing this could help.

And he was adding some of his... own flair

He thought that this would help the world, by showing something people could familiarise themselves with, show the populous that they were protected.

As well as defend the academy after the incident that have been happening recently

Pepper had mentioned that heroes that were coming to join the Academy had disappeared, this struck a chord with the heroes; and it was also another reason for Tony to make these updated Ultrons.

That was when Natasha walked in

"Tony, are you still in here? What're you doing?" She asked

"Working." He smiled

"Working on what?" Tasha asked as she looped her hands around his neck.

"Some defence for the Academy." Tony smiled

"...Are those...Ultron?" Natasha asked "Why do they look like that?"

"Not Ultron! Stark Defence bots!" Tony smiled

"Wow...I guess you HAVE been busy." Natasha commented "But...you DO remember to take time out for this sort of stuff right?"

"Huh?"

"I thought you said "You were going to take an hour break for us during each new endeavour"." Natasha answered

"Oh right." He nodded "I only started recently."

"So...how long have you been at this?" Natasha asked

"Just thirty minutes." He chuckled

"Oh...Okay then." Natasha pouted and kissed him "Don't take too long on your toys."

"That can be taken the wrong way." He teased as he saved his work "And I'm taking a break now."

"Good." Tasha looped her arm around him, leading them out.

Tony laughed as she dragged him outside... before she stopped, looking at a case

"What's that?" Natasha asked

"What's what?" he responded

"This case. What's in it?" she responded

"A... suit for you." He said nervously

"A...A suit for me?" Natasha asked

"Yeah, I mean...What sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn't give you attention or gifts?" Tony asked

"It's not finished yet; need to wait for some parts to get in. It's not highly weaponised with just repulsor beams, even though your Widow's Bite can clip around the wrists. It is super light though which allows you to move freely and unhindered. Plus stealth capabilities."

Natasha put the case back down and kissed him full on the lips. "Thank you Tony..."

Tony smiled happily at that, his hand brushing her cheek "Anything for you."

But then... the mood was broken "Oh god you're gonna make me sick you two are so cute!" Rhodey laughed as he walked over

"God DAMNIT Rhodey! Really? We're having a moment!" Tony deadpanned

"I curse you that YOU'RE gonna be like this. Then WE'LL say how sickly sweet you're gonna be!" Natasha added

Rhodey just laughed and waved her off "I'm only teasing. Just wanted to let you know... Cap is running for class president."

"Cap is running for Class President?" Tasha and Tony asked together

*With Cap*

Steve was humming as he put up posters of himself at Club A

"What's all this?" A-Bomb asked looking at the posters

"I am running for class president." Steve smiled

"Gets my vote." Ross smiled

"Really dude?" A-Bomb deadpanned

"What?" He shrugged

"I'm serious, Cap's a good guy. Previous mess ups aside." Ross answered

"Yea yea, whatever." A-Bomb rolled his eyes

"That's one vote." Cap sighed.

That was when Tony and the others arrived

"Err...Steve, not to sound like a douche but...What're you doing?" Tony asked

"Running for class president?"

"Yeah but...Shouldn't there be like a big school meeting or something?" Tony asked

"Why?"

"Just so EVERYONE knows what the heck is going on." Tony answered

Steve shrugged at that

"If that's your attitude...I'LL run against you!" Tony answered

"... WHAT?!" Everyone yelled

"Yeah. I'm gonna run against Captain America for Class President!" Tony answered

Everyone froze at that

"Tony has my vote." Tasha raised her hand.

"... girlfriend bias." Red Hulk joked

"Fanboy bias." A-Bomb commented to himself pointing to Red.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Red Hulk snapped

"Nothing!" A-Bomb defended

"Think this is going to turn into a war?" Jess asked Janet.

"If so...It might not be a civil one." Janet answered

Jess just gave her girlfriend a 'look'

"What? Tony AND Steve have big arguments...Not necessarily quiet ones." Janet answered

"Civil War." Jess deadpanned

"And?" Janet smiled lightly

"Urgh..." Jess facepalmed lightly

*?*

Hidden away from Avenger's Academy was HYDRA School. The home of the rivals of the Academy, one of them was a red skinned individual with a black leather jacket over a white shirt with a Red HYDRA skull symbol and grey trousers.

Well not really red skinned it looked more like his face WAS a skull

"Madam Hydra...How're the "New students"?" The skull faced man asked

"Fine, unconscious but fine." A green bob-cut haired woman answered. She wore a black with green accented clothes, on her right upper arm was the symbol of HYDRA, her C-Cup sized bosom was covered up correctly under her leather clothes

"Very good." He nodded before he frowned lightly "And I've noticed you have been paying a lot of attention on... one of them."

"I find that particular one interesting. His powers are similar but to our previous one." The woman answered

The red skulled male frowned and nodded, walking away

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 31**

It was the next day; Tony and Steve were currently fixing up their podiums and getting ready to become Class President.

Steve's was simple while Tony is preparing for a massive spectacle

"Talk about contrasts..." Rhodey sweatdropped

"It's politics: the flashiest versus the most influential." Loki answered

"I'm...kinda surprised you KNOW about politics." Rhodey double took

"God of "Lies", it's sort of in my job description." Loki answered

Amora chuckled at that

"So who're you voting for?" Rhodey asked

"I'm not sure...I don't want to commit until I know ALL the parts in the game." Loki answered

"Not even bias for your 'best friend'?" Amora asked

"He may be my friend, but I DO have a penchant for trickery." Loki answered "But...I WILL hear them both out."

Natasha was silent, dressed in her new armour

She had dubbed it the "Iron Widow" and she looked PRETTY bad-ass. Her full body armour was mainly black with silver grey parts, most prominently in the abdominal area, shoulders and the sides of her bosom. Her chest R.T. node was glowing red with her Widow symbol; her body's edges were lined with glowing red accents showing the power the suit contained.

It worked perfectly and she was happy Tony cared so much for her

"This will be... interesting." Gamora shrugged, unable to think of anything else to describe this

"And if I know my boyfriend...He's gonna make a big spectacle of it all." Natasha spoke

And then... fireworks began to go off

"Err..." Quill spoke

"I told you: BIG spectacle." Natasha sighed

"HELLO everyone!" Tony called/cheered

"Here we go..." Gamora groaned

"We've had Gamma attacks, Intergalactic attacks and HYDRA." Tony continued

'And it begins.' Loki thought

"I have been working on plans." Tony explained "If you elect me class president then I shall put all my effort into making platoons of robotic guards for the school."

"Robotic guards?" Quill asked to himself

"And what do you bring to the table Steve?" Tony asked

"I will personally train HUMAN soldiers to protect the academy." Steve frowned

'Training with Cap?' Rhodey thought in amazement.

"Sounds cool to me." Nebula smiled

"Robots can take more damage than humans plus there can be traitors." Tony debated frowning

"But robots follow a programming and can be accessed by outsiders. Humans adapt and learn." Steve answered

"Robots can also fly easier and do so many other things."

"But it requires people to fix them. And if your robots learn to fix themselves, what's to stop them from rebelling against us?" Steve asked

"Um...Should I be here for this?" Vision asked Natasha, feeling uncomfortable

"Vision!" Tony suddenly called, pointing at the android "Are you saying he will turn against us?!"

"I'm saying: androids without sentience will turn on us. Vision already has experiences that make him different to your blank slate robots." Steve answered

Everyone was looking around at that

"I believe that Captain Rogers means...I have humanity. I have free will." Vision surmised.

"It is called loyalty programs. Life isn't like the Terminator Steve." Tony shrugged

"...I have no idea what that is." Steve answered.

"WHAT?!" Kamala yelled, coming out of nowhere. She ran over, grabbed Steve by the hand and dragged him away

"...Why didn't she just reach out with her elongated arm? That would've been funny." Tony commented

The others sighed and facepalmed at that... before terror began

Suddenly... the Academy began to shake

"What the hell?!" Natasha shouted

"EARTHQUAKE!" Rhodey shouted

"Is this A-Bomb and Red Hulk fighting again?!" Janet added

"Hey!" The two yelled

"If it's not you...Who is it then?" Jess asked

They all looked outside the Academy... and saw a massive 'squid' looking ship landing

"Oh...Crap." Loki commented

"HYDRA..." Jess spoke

"What're THEY doing here?" Amora asked

"Causing trouble of course." Natasha answered

"Of course." Tony deadpanned

"Heroes of Avenger's Academy, cower before the might of HYDRA!" a familiar voice called out to the heroes below

"Red Skull..." Jess gasped

"Someone get Cap!" Janet yelled

"Where's Kamala?" Tony added

*With Kamala and Cap*

"What was that?" Steve asked as Kamala dragged him into the dorms main room and to the TV

"I...I dunno. But it's either something wrong or the Hulks are fighting it out again." Kamala answered

"Let's go check." Steve said seriously

Kamala nodded quickly as she followed Steve back to The Quad, to see the Squid shaped ship above their school

"HYDRA..." Steve frowned and glared at the ship

"What're they doing here?" Kamala gulped

"Destruction." Steve answered

And then he noticed Red Skull

"Skull..." Steve gasped

"RED Skull?" Kamala asked

"Yes." He nodded in agreement

"Guess the film can wait." Kamala spoke

"I think that as well." Steve nodded as they arrived at the Quad with the others at their rally.

"You took your time." Tony rolled his eyes

"Don't be snarky Tony. We've got bigger problems here." Steve spoke

"True." Janet nodded

"Any idea how to stop him?" A-Bomb asked

"Besides getting Cap on the front lines along with praying for a miracle? Not really." Tony joked

"Ha! Very funny Mister Stark!" The green haired woman next to Red Skull laughed

"Oh no...!" Jess backed up behind Janet.

"Who're you?" A-Bomb asked in confusion

"You may call me Madam Hydra, worm!" She snarled, cracking a bullwhip

"Meep!" A-Bomb backed up

"Oh please..." Loki rolled his eyes

"Is that supposed to threaten us?" Amora asked

The now named Madam Hydra looked into Amora's eyes and they had such darkness and anger that she couldn't stop herself from shaking in fear

"Now...Sit." Madam Hydra ordered

"Yes Ma'am." Amora answered

Everyone blinked in shock as Amora got on her knees, her ass resting on the heels of her feet. She didn't even realise what was going on until a second later when she blinked and looked at herself. She gasped, jumping back to her feet and looking at herself in shock

"Anyone else?" Madam Hydra asked, twisting her whip in her hands.

Everyone was silent and creeped out until...

"Am I the only one even a little turned on right now?" Tony asked, to which Peter Quill and Rocket raised their hands on agreement

And before Madam Hydra raised her whip Natasha pointed her Widow Stingers at the woman with a death stare. "DON'T even think about it."

"... Is that Miss Drew down there?" Madam Hydra grinned as she saw the Spider-Woman

"No. No it's not." Janet answered protecting her girlfriend

"Awww, did you find a girlfriend Miss Drew? I'm so happy for you." Madam Hydra said... happily?

"...I'm sorry did you JUST do a 180 with your attitude?" Rhodey asked in shock only for one strong glare later he himself was sitting on the floor like Amora was "What the hell?!"

"You where always my favourite student Miss Drew. I am so sorry you decided to leave us." Madam Hydra smiled

"It...It was my choice. I didn't agree with what Skull was going to do." Jess answered, still hiding behind Janet

"It's fine dear." Madam HYDRA waved off kindly, like she was her mother

"Okay... I am creeped out." Red Hulk muttered

"YOU'RE creeped out?" A-Bomb deadpanned

"WE were mind-fucked!" Amora shuddered in Loki's embracing and secure arms.

"She doesn't have any powers she is just that confident, manipulative and authoritive." Jess informed

"Exactly. Mind-Fucked!" Rhodey agreed

Jess rolled her eyes, Steve looking at everyone with on the platform with Red Skull and Madam Hydra

There were four people in pods each being held by a tentacle, hidden by tinted glass; there were also two people aside of Skull and Madam Hydra.

The first was a skull face painted individual with a large black vest with crossed bones as it's front design, his arms were tattooed covering both upper and forearm ending with black fingerless skeleton design. His belt was silver with a small silver skull as its buckle; his trousers were dark blood red and lastly he wore black and white sneakers with a shin length top-line.

One of which made Steve's face drop and his colour drain from his face. "B-Bucky?" His old friend: James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes, he thought he lost him all those years ago during a fight with HYDRA, but there he was: alive. His hair was longer and his eyes looked darkened, but it was the same friend he knew growing up. He was wearing a black and blue hoodie with a red star on the left shoulder sleeve, a grey shirt with a white star in the centre, black torn trousers and black with silver shoes. But that wasn't ALL that captured Steve's gaze. Bucky's left arm had been replace with a bionic silver one with a black leather fingerless glove.

"Who's Bucky?" The boy said emotionlessly in confusion

'Bucky, what did they do to you?' Steve thought in shock

"No-one, the captain is just senile." Red Skull smiled darkly looking down at Steve.

"Captain America..." the skull painted individual smiled, cracking his knuckles ready for a fight.

"Patience Crossbones...You'll have your chance." Red Skull added

"What do you want?" Tony frowned

"To prove that we're the superior school. We have "recruited" the students you had your eyes on." Red Skull answered

""Recruited"? You kidnapped them!" Pepper shouted

"Semantics." She waved off

"Semantics my ass!" Pepper snapped

'Wow Pepper is pissed.' Gamora thought

Everyone blinked in shock at Pepper's rage

'I like her...' Madam Hydra smiled lightly

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 32**

It was a few hours later, HYDRA was still looking down from their giant ship; it was kind of annoying at this point. But all the while Steve kept his eyes on Bucky; he was trying to think of a way to get his friend back.

But Stark and Steve DID start up their defence projects as their campus was slowly being overrun by HYDRA Class men

While Tony worked with programmed robots, Steve began training SHIELD Agents in his hand to hand combat. It was sort of getting a bit crazy.

But at the same time everyone agreed they needed the help

"So, what can we do to help?" Rhodey asked Tony

"Help collect the items we need to stop these HYDRA Students." Tony said "Making these guys isn't easy since my plans aren't done and I do need things to make them."

"So we're gonna be errand runners..." Rhodey sighed

"Me as well. I'm not gonna be on my ass just tinkering, there'll be rewards at the end of all of this as well." Tony added

"Steve as well?" Rhodey asked

"I imagine so." Tony answered

Rhodey sighed and nodded, patting his friends shoulder as they went to work

*With Steve*

He was working on training the recruits from SHIELD, all of them were briefed and ready to help. But they, like Tony's robots, had to be requisitioned through the various items that he would have to collect with the other students

Those items going towards armour and weapons

But he was wondering "Who would help me?"

"Cap; need a hand with anything?" Red Hulk asked

"Huh?" Cap asked

"Need a hand with getting the stuff you need?" Red Hulk asked

"Please." He nodded with a smile

"Alright then; what do you need?" Ross smiled

*With Janet and Jess*

"So...what was with "Madam What's-Her-Name" being like a mother to you, yet biting our heads off?" Janet asked as she and Jess sat in their dorm room

"Well you guys are against her." Jess shrugged

"Well, besides that. What's with her?" Janet asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean: Is she nice? Is she mean? Why does she act like she's family around you...?" Janet answered "You know, THAT."

"Can't really say." Jess shrugged "She can be both really."

"Well...Okay. I'll drop it." Janet sighed "You feeling better now? You seemed really freaked out earlier."

"Yea... kind of." She nodded "She just... well... I was surprised."

"Well, if she's going after you, she's gonna have to get through ME first." Janet spoke with a promise.

Jess smiled, hugging her girlfriend

Janet smiled as she turned her sights to Jess's eyes "So...D'ya want to make out now?" She teased

Jess blinked in shock, surprised Janet was being so bold

"Is that a "no"?" Janet blushed

"No." Jess smiled, kissing her

*With Loki and Amora*

The two Asgardian denizens were currently at the Avenger's Beach, Loki thought this would help calm his girlfriend down from being "dominated" by Madam HYDRA

Which was hard as she was basically on fire in her rage

"Amora...Please, calm down." Loki tried to dissuade her from causing destruction...even though he WAS a bringer of destruction

Well trickery. Same thing but not really

"Calm down? Calm DOWN?! I-I was HUMILIATED!" Amora cried stomping her foot into the sand.

Loki sighed and hugged her

"N-No...Let me go..." Amora cried

"I won't. Not until you calm down." He whispered into her ear.

And he began to smother her with kisses

"Hmm, S-hmm...Stop...Hmm..." Amora moaned as she didn't want pity kisses, but she began to feel her anger and embarrassment was away.

"Not pity." He smiled as if he read her

"Hmm..." Amora moaned as she stopped crying

"Feel better?" He asked

"...Hmm-hmm." She nodded

She nodded and kissed him gently

"Shall we just stay here? You and me?" He whispered into her ear gently

She nodded, snuggling in his grasp

And with a wave of his hand, Loki and Amora were now in their beach costumes and sat in the sun on their artificial beach.

*With HYDRA*

Red Skull smirked, standing on the platform and looking down at Avengers Academy like it was an ant he was about to step on

"Look at them Madam Hydra, all lost without a solid leader. All of them sheep without a shepherd." Red Skull quoted darkly

"... Are you gonna release one of the 'students' to attack?" She deadpanned

"Not one...Two. And they are some of the most powerful students in our school." Red Skull answered as he released down two pods onto Avenger's turf, revealing the denizens inside.

One of the students was a male wearing a black, white, and red leisure suit top with black cargo pants. He has black slicked back hair and glowing eyes. His hands were glowing pink as to unintentionally show off his powers. He has red sunglasses clipped to his shirt and red sneakers.

And the second student was also a male but he was dark skinned with short black hair. He was wearing a gray shirt with a black vest and black pants. He has a orange stripped scarf, black gloves tipped with sharp yellow claws, and a golden panther head necklace.

"Now...to battle." Skull smiled darkly.

Both of their eyes where glowing green, the two entering the Academy

"Err Tony...I think we have company." Rhodey spoke as he pointed to the two students walking towards them.

"... The hell?" He blinked

"I think Skull might be playing his cards a little early." Natasha spoke

"I think you might be right Tasha. Fight to stun." Tony answered

"Fine." She pouted lightly

"Oh come on don't be like that." Tony frowned

"RARGH!" the glowing student roared as he blasted at the three

"REALLY not liking this guy!" Rhodey spoke shooting a laser fire of his own.

"Hail... Hydra!" The two called as they charged

"Oh HELL no!" Tony snapped as he shot against the two, only he couldn't get a full read on the second, he was too quick for Tony to get a read on him

And he slashed across his stomach, leaving a gash

"ARGH! W-What the hell is that?!" Tony grunted as he gripped his wound

"TONY!" Natasha and Rhodey shouted and shot at the two.

They flinched and jumped back

"After...The other." The dark skinned student spoke to the glowing man.

He nodded and charged... only for the two to scream and fall over, face first

"Thanks..." Rhodey spoke as Natasha went over to Tony who was still holding his side.

"You okay?" She asked, looking at the scratches in his armour

"Those claws were sharp...But I'm alright..." Tony answered

"Pepper; who're these two?" Rhodey asked

"The one in the red white and black shirt is Simon Williams AKA Wonder Man. And the individual with the panther necklace is the Prince of Wakanda: T'Challa AKA Black Panther." Pepper answered "They are some of the kidnapped students."

"Bloody hell...A prince." Rhodey helped up T'Challa by his side.

"AND an ego driven movie star." Pepper sighed "And Hydra brainwashed them."

"Any way to reverse it?" Tony asked

"Well...Having something snap it out of them, such as being electrocuted, COULD work." Pepper answered "But there may be other ways."

"Well... what are those other ways in case the electrocution didn't work?"

"Usually recollection therapy, we show them parts of their lives to help them regain their memories and selves." Pepper answered

They nodded, helping the two students to the infirmary

"I hope Cap is having better luck against HYDRA than we just did." Tony spoke

*With Cap*

"And... stay down." Steve said, slamming his shield into the face of a Hydra henchman

"Talk about a knockout." Ross spoke trying to think of something.

Steve nodded, catching his shield

"Think these HYDRA guys will regroup again?" Ross asked

"I wouldn't put it past them." Steve answered

"I wonder what was going on over there?" Ross commented as they saw Rhodey, Pepper and Natasha escorting two unknown people and Tony to the med area.

"No idea." He frowned

"We should hold the fort here. We don't know if anymore will come." Ross suggested

"Maybe..." Steve answered

*In the Medical Bay*

As the two unconscious students were laid down on the medical beds, Tony removed his armour to find if there were any wounds. Pepper and the Ultron robots began to examine the unconscious duo.

"What are those claws made of?" Tony frowned, looking at the slash marks

Ultron began to examine T'Challa's hands and focused in on the claws "The claws seem to be made from Vibranium." Ultron answered

"Vibranium? Huh. That makes sense." he nodded "How'd he get it?"

"T'Challa is Prince of Wakanda, it'd be easy for him to get Vibranium." Pepper answered

"Wow... well hopefully when he wakes up he'll be on our side."

"Oh..." one of the wounded students groaned

"...Was that Pinky or Cat Guy?" Rhodey asked

"Oh...My head...My HEAD..." Simon groaned as he got up

"Pinky." Tony joked, nodding

"Did I get drunk or did I get drunk...?" Simon groaned rubbing his eyes "Huh...? Where am I?"

"Welcome... to Avenger's Academy." Pepper nodded

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Marvel Avenger's Academy**

 **Part 33**

T'Challa and Simon groaned and rubbed their eyes, trying to remember what happened. "So...Wait...We're at that school where potential heroes learn?" Simon asked

"Yes, that's us." Pepper answered

"Well...It seems that we've been liberated from HYDRA's control...Thank you." T'Challa spoke respectfully.

"You're welcome, your majesty." Pepper answered

"I...Sorry, what?" Simon asked in shock. "You're a king?"

"I am Prince T'Challa of Wakanda. I am not king yet." Said prince answered

"Damn..." Simon blinked

"Okay with all the pleasantries out of the way; we've got a problem, called "HYDRA"." Tony interrupted

The two nodded at that

"What do you want us to do?" Simon asked

"Help KO these lunkheads and get the kidnapped heroes out of their grip." Falcon answered

"Anything to help." T'Challa answered

"Wait; there're OTHER heroes those guys have taken?" Simon asked

"Yes." Steve nodded

"Then what're we waiting for?" T'Challa asked as he walked outside.

"I...He...He's fearless, isn't he?" Simon asked as he didn't have a say in the matter.

"Guess so." Tony nodded

The students headed outside to see that Tony's robots and Steve's SHIELD recruits were fighting, you see while Pepper was helping T'Challa and Simon, the others were getting materials to help recruit soldiers.

"Go Iron Legion!" Tony called

"I...Really? "Iron Legion"? Ego much?" Sam asked

"Hey!" Tong glared

"Not to get in between your friend-spat, but we've got another wave of morons coming." Natasha spoke, getting her "Stingers" ready

Tony sighed and that, nodding

*In the HYDRA ship*

"Soldiers are being deployed, Herr Skull." A HYDRA soldier spoke

"Good." He nodded

"How're the preparations, Crossbones?" Skull asked

"Just let me attem and I'll do the rest." He answered

"I still say I should be battling them." Madam HYDRA said simply

"Madam HYDRA...This battle could be won by tactics, but with their few numbers your expertise will not be required for now." Skull answered

"Yet you are letting the clay brain get into the battle." She glared

"Think of it like this: when their bodies are broken, you can remould the fallen heroes into your perfect students." Skull answered

"... Fine." She said with a sinister grin

"Wunderbar." Skull answered and looked down to the Avengers Academy.

"Go play with your boy toy." Crossbones joked and headed out

Madam Hydra grinned, walking off

'My boy toy...' She thought as she went to her classroom, where inside was a brown haired student wearing a red shirt and blue jeans.

He sat down at a desk, doing work

"How're you doing?" She asked

"Well, Madam." He answered

That made her grin, walking towards the hypnotized student

"You're excelling...My prize pupil..." She smiled.

*At Avengers Academy*

Tony sighed, slumping onto a stool at Club A

"Damn, this lot is relentless..." He panted and chugged back a can of soda.

"I know. It's like they don't stop." She nodded

"When this is all over, I'm gonna make a new armour." Tony sighed

"ANOTHER one?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, all this fighting means my brain's working in overtime. I've got ideas." Tony answered

Natasha rolled her eyes, holding his hand gently

*With Steve*

Steve was currently at the Robo Dojo fighting against the drones to get stronger against the HYDRA agents...But his mind was still thinking about Bucky and how he was still alive.

How he had to save him

"Yo, Steve. You alright?" Falcon asked

"Yea." He nodded lightly

"Listen, we'll beat HYDRA. It'll be alright." Falcon answered

"I know." Steve nodded, not even flinching

"Listen, I'm sure we'll get the other heroes out of HYDRA's grasp. We'll get your friend back." Falcon assured

"Don't think so fuckers." Crossbones grinned, walking over

"Crossbones?!" Falcon and Steve snapped, going on the defensive with Steve raising his shield and Falcon gearing up for an aerial attack

The two glared and attacked

*With Madam Hydra*

The green haired woman moaned as she kissed the brown haired boy, the student having pinned her to the desk lightly. Well, more like she let him lead her against it. She was still in control. She was Madam Hydra, the Viper. She was in charge, even in sex... And love.

"Mistress..." The student panted as he held her, kissing her green lipstick lips.

"I love you, Peter Parker." She whispered with a smile

"I love you to..." He responded, holding her close.

Viper held him close... And frowned.

Skull. HYDRA.

They would not let this be. They would not let PETER be. They would most likely kill him once this mission was done.

...

"Peter. I need your help." She told/asked him

"Anything Mistress." Peter whispered, nodding.

*back at the battle*

Steve, Falcon and now Prince T'Challa were fighting Crossbones, the HYDRA student was being pushed back by the numbers but using his bombs and fighting skills he was making it difficult.

Suddenly the containers holding kidnapped heroes broke and feel, freeing the people

Out came a blonde haired girl wearing white and grey clothes, another girl had black hair a grey tank top under a red jacket with black trousers and finally...

"Bucky!" Steve called out

The Winter Soldier frowned, reaching for his gun only for the blonde to knock him out

"No...Bloody chance." The blonde groaned

"Oh...Odin's beard...The Helheim happened?" The black haired girl groaned as she pulled herself up using a sword

"Who are you?" Janet asked as she and Jess arrived at the fight

"Lady Sif, Asgard's warrior." Sif answered

"Agent 13." The blonde haired woman answered

"Agent 13?" Jess frowned

"Sharon Carter. To civilians."

""Carter"?" Steve asked in shock

"Are you related to Peggy Carter?"

"She's my aunt." Sharon answered

"HEY! Kinda fighting over here!" Crossbones snapped, and was punched in the face by T'Challa.

Only for the prince to grab his arm and throw him away

*With Red Skull*

"What?! How is this possible? How can we lose the Winter Soldier AND the two women soldiers?" Skull snarled at one of his HYDRA agents.

Suddenly explosions went off through the station

"NEIN! NEIN, NEIN! What's happening to my ship?" Skull shouted in rage

... And then a rapier blade priced his blade, through his heart

"Gk! AH...Wh-Who...?" Skull tried to see who killed him from behind. "V-Viper...?"

"Bye bitch." She grinned, pulling the sword from his body and jumping off the platform

"H... HYDRA..." Red Skull murdered as he fell to his knees "HYDRA BANZAI!" he called as explosions and flames consumed him

*Back to the fight*

The remaining HYDRA students were being stopped by the Academy's students, which the Academy was winning.

That was when the explosion of the HYDRA station caught their attention

"HYDRA has fallen...!" They muttered among themselves.

"...Hands in the air, or you get blasted." Tony ordered

The round up soon began, Crossbones grumbling under his breath as he was pushed away

"Now...Stay freaking down." Wasp ordered

Emerging the fire was Peter, bowling Viper bridal style

"Err...Sorry, who're they?" Tony asked

"Madame Hydra, also known as Viper." Jessica Drew answered

"And Peter Parker, Spider-Man. One of our kidnapped students." Pepper added

"Hello Jess dear." Viper smiled at the girl who was basically her daughter

"Why are you here Viper?" Fury growled as he walked towards them

"To be a teacher here." She said simply

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled

"HYDRA... Would have taken away what I loved. So I decided to end them, and join those who would let me keep it." She said as Peter wrapped an arm around her waist shocking everyone

"I...You...Are you?" The students there looked in shock

"Yes, I love Viper." Peter answered

"Director Fury... Please?" She asked gently

Fury glared down at Viper...And also saw Spider-Man...He turned his back to them. "You start now. And bring Spider-Man with you." He answered

The students were shocked as Furry, Viper and Spider-Man walked off

"What... Just happened?" Steve blinked

"I think we just adopted a HYDRA teacher..." Rhodey answered

'Viper...' Jess thought, the woman she was as a mother having joined the academy

"Now we can help you fix your friend." Sharon smiled at Steve, putting her hand on his shoulder

"Yea." He nodded with a smile, looking down at Bucky sadly 'Oh Buck...'

*Time skip*

The school where celebrating their victory at Club A, which had been fully upgraded into a massive party centre. And stationed next to it was what was dubbed 'Club Galaxy', which the Guardians added. It worked as an additional dance floor with a stage where the Guardians rocked out.

But we focus on Tony, Janet and Loki as they sat at the bar drinking lightly

"Well...THAT happened." Wasp sighed as she took a sip from her drink

"I suppose so." Loki frowned

"A LOT has happened since we started." Tony smiled, looking at Natasha chatting with Jess and Amora

"And more is sure to come." Loki nodded

"Best Friends Forever." Janet smiled and the two "We'll always be there to help each other. Right?"

"Right." They nodded with a chuckle

"Avengers." Tony started, raising his glass

"Assemble." Janet and Loki nodded, clinking their drinks with his

And with that, the adventures at Avengers Academy continue. But our story comes to a close.

 **The End**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
